


Огонь, вода и медные трубы

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Bucky Barnes, Betrayal, Commander Rogers, Commander Rumlow, Courting Rituals, Emotionally Insecure Steve, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Threesome, Fall of SHIELD, Future Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, He gets better when his head levels off, I do what I want, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, M/M – Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Redeemable Rumlow, Rumlow isn't that bad, Rut, Skin Hunger, Strike Team Delta, Strike – Freeform, The Asset – Freeform, Threesome – M/M/M, Touch-Starved, Triple Agent, all the snuggles, courting, slow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Двадцать первый век видит Стива одиноким и измученным. На самом деле все, что у него есть, — группа огневой поддержки Страйк. И самое худшее в этом времени, помимо отсутствия Баки, заключается в том, что его никто не трогает. Прикосновения перестали быть нормой, как это было в сороковых. Ему не хватает этого. Тактильный голод — реальная проблема, особенно для омеги.Он оказывается втянут в странный танец со вторым командиром своего отряда, Броком Рамлоу, в попытке получить от альфы то, что ему нужно, не отпугнув при этом… и не открыв своих намерений. В конце концов их взаимоотношения устаканиваются в подобии порядка. И становятся со временем только лучше. Стив наконец-то начинает двигаться вперед со своей жизнью. А потом вокруг него сыпятся хелликариеры, и ему приходится столкнуться с тяжестью быть преданным всеми, кто был ему дорог.Он… он заключил с Броком союз. А Брок его предал. Брок удерживал в заложниках его первого альфу. Но как их связь порвалась, если Баки был жив? И почему Баки отпрянул от него в объятия Брока?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire, Smoke, and Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830942) by [TheMarvelousMinniPin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMinniPin/pseuds/TheMarvelousMinniPin). 



21 век был веком приспосабливания. Да. Пожалуй, это было подходящим определением. Все каким-то образом ухитрялись присутствовать в жизни друг друга благодаря соцсетям, но при этом оставались катастрофически изолированными. Стив привык к тому, как Баки, входя в комнату, забрасывал руку ему на плечо; как Дуган хлопал его по плечу; как его обнимал мистер Барнс; как Пегги небрежно подхватывала его под руку. Теперь же его никто не трогал, если это было возможно избежать.

Это ничего, говорит себе Стив. Времена меняются. Люди в эти дни привыкли, что прикасаться друг к другу недопустимо. Это нападение. Ты не касаешься тех, кого не знаешь, кого не знаешь достаточно близко, и уж тем более, если они этого не хотят. В этом нет ничего ужасного. На самом деле, это хорошая вещь. Людей нельзя трогать, если они этого не хотят. Но Стив хочет. Может быть, именно поэтому он чувствует зуд под кожей. Тактильный голод — реальная проблема, если верить гуглу.

— Как думаешь, нахождение среди альф отряда Страйк как-то влияет на это? — спросила доктор де Вега, психиатр ЩИТа, когда Стив рассказал об этом.

— Я не знаю. Может быть. Наверное. — Стив сжал переносицу пальцами. Какими путями Америка перешла от дружеских прикосновений и молчания о половых отношениях к бесконечным разговорам и абсолютному отсутствию контакта? Почему? Почему это должно было произойти именно с ним?

— Тебе тяжело, — подсказала доктор де Вега.

— Уверен, что многим другим приходится хуже.

— Стив.

— Знаю, знаю. Простите, мэм, мне тяжело постоянно находится среди альф Страйка. Я провожу с ними по двенадцать часов в день, шесть дней в неделю. Они знают, что я омега, но ничего не говорят. По крайней мере, мне. И на том спасибо. — Стив откинул голову на высокую спинку кресла. Он не хотел смотреть в глаза доктору. Она, несомненно, была замечательной, и он чувствовал себя гораздо менее потерянным с тех пор, как начал общаться с ней. Однако порой она видела слишком много, больше, чем он готов был ей открыть. Как будто он всё выкладывал на фэйсбук, а она под каждым постом ставила лайк и комментарий.

Стив удалил свой аккаунт на фэйсбуке всего через день.  
— Не уверена, знаешь ли ты, но основателем Страйка была омега — удивительно свирепая женщина по имени Элеанор. В Страйке, можно сказать, лучше прочих осознают, что вторичный пол не перекрывает целеустремленность. Ты сказал, что тебе кажется, что они приняли тебя, так?

— Да… но только потому, что меня принял Рамлоу. — У Стива пересохло в горле. Брок Рамлоу. Командир ударной группы. Владелец единственной без-особой-необходимости-трогавшей-Стива руки. Шумный, энергичный, самоуверенный, с живыми глазами и сверкающими белыми зубами. Когда Фьюри начал официально представлять их друг другу, Рамлоу тут же его перебил.

— Брок Рамлоу, — он мог поспорить размером со Стивом. Угольно-черные волосы, загорелая оливковая кожа, намек на пятичасовую щетину на лице, которое, вероятно, обычно было по-армейски гладким. Он сгреб правую руку Стива в крепкое пожатие, а потом накрыл еще и левой. После этого левая рука переместилась на плечо Стива в небрежно-интимном жесте. А Стив был рад, что Рамлоу так крепко его держит, потому что готов был рухнуть от ошеломляющего аромата альфы и пьянящей волны восторга от физического контакта.

— Стив Роджерс, — он улыбнулся в ответ, потому что Рамлоу явно не волновался, что ведет себя слишком современно и сломает Стива. Или о чем там беспокоились Клинт, Мария и Наташа, и вообще все вокруг. Рамлоу был солдатом, а не шпионом, как сам Стив. С ним было легче. Так Стив встретил своего первого друга в двадцать первом веке.

— Рамлоу? — переспросила доктор де Вега. — Брок Рамлоу?

— Да, он, — ответил Стив. — Он командир. Не только отряда Дельта, но всех отрядов Страйка. Они ему доверяют, они верят его суждениям. Он наверняка заработал это несколько сотен раз, знаете, в поле боя. Так что он говорит им работать со мной, и они работают. Это не имеет отношения ко мне, только к нему.

— Но Рамлоу не стал бы говорить им принять тебя, если бы не принял тебя сам. Ты наверняка сумел себя показать.

— Все знают истории про Капитана Америку, — фыркнул Стив. Самая большая проблема со всеми, кого он встречал; всегда Капитан, никогда Стив. Все хотели, чтобы он был знаменитым героем второй мировой войны, хотели, чтобы он был тем мифом, на котором они выросли. Они не хотели Стива.

— Ты в самом деле считаешь, что агенту Рамлоу этого было достаточно, чтобы рискнуть жизнями своих подчиненных? — спросила доктор де Вега. — Я прекрасно знакома с его профессиональным профилем, и вот что я могу сказать: агент Рамлоу никогда бы не стал рисковать успехом операций или жизнями своих людей ради кого-то некомпетентного.

— Тогда в чем причина? — тут же спросил Стив.

— Я советую спросить у самого агента Рамлоу. — Доктор закрыла блокнот — компьютерную штуковину в форме книги, а не настоящий блокнот, — сигнализируя о завершении сеанса. — И не беспокойся из-за жажды прикосновений. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я думаю, что сегодня многие люди страдают от тактильного голода. Мы просто привыкли, что это табу. Попробуй найти контакт с кем-нибудь. Попроси. Ты можешь удивиться.

Ага. Конечно.

*

Эмоциональный багаж Стива был старомодным, и он предпочел страдать в молчании по методу сороковых.

Он работал со Страйком двенадцать часов в день, шесть дней в неделю. Он присутствовал на бесконечном количестве заседаний с Фьюри, Пирсом и толпой других шишек, которые хотели, чтобы он своей сиятельной персоной ослеплял прессу. Он шел в продуктовый магазин. Потом в квартиру, снятую для него ЩИТом. Готовил ужин и съедал его. Залезал в интернет и гуглил разные вещи, пытаясь нагнать время. Его лучшими друзьями стали сайты НАСА и National Geographic. Потом он падал в постель, и все повторялось сначала.

Он расцарапывал по ночам руки.

Стив скучал по Баки. Скучал по своему альфе. Но Баки погиб, и связь порвалась, и Стив был на супрессантах, чтобы его не беспокоили другие альфы.

Он вовсе не позволил своим пальцам коснуться Роллинза, когда тот передал ему чашку кофе.

Он вовсе не прошел слишком близко с МакДональдом, чтобы коснуться его широких плеч.

Он вовсе не прижимался к Рамлоу на жесткой скамье в самолете по дороге домой с тяжелой операции, нуждаясь в мимолетном утешении, пока его мозг разрывал себя на части.

Он ничего не делал, хотя и фантазировал об этом, и все стали что-то замечать.

— Ты в порядке, Кэп? — спросил Рамлоу через три дня после той миссии. На мемориальную плиту добавилось два имени бойцов Страйка. Еще один лежал в госпитале, и скорее всего, вскоре присоединится к ним. Рамлоу, казалось, спокойно относится к этому бремени, как любой солдат, но никто не посмел бы сказать, что это на него не влияло.

— Стив, — поправил Стив. Он хотел быть Стивом. Он был Капитаном Америкой, но он был и Стивом Роджерсом. Но Капитан Америка сиял красно-бело-синим, а Стив был невидимым. Никто не замечал его за щитом и салютом на четвертое июля.

— Ты в порядке, _Стив?_ — Рамлоу не собирался так просто от него отстать. Зараза. Стив гадал — если он будет напоминать достаточно часто, начнет ли тот видеть в нем Стива? Но Броку не нужен был Стив, Страйку не нужен был Стив, всем был нужен Капитан Америка. Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Последнее задание было тяжелым. — Кратко и по делу.

Рамлоу хохотнул.  
— Это мягко сказано, но сойдет. — Он хлопнул Стива по плечу и повел в свой кабинет, а Стив, наверное, не сумел так надежно спрятать свой скулеж, как ему хотелось. Рамлоу, видимо, подумал, что задел ноющую мышцу, потому что он начал массировать его плечо. Стив подавился стоном, желая, чтобы Рамлоу перестал это делать, и в то же время мечтая, чтобы на нем не было рубашки, и он смог почувствовать контакт кожей. Рамлоу закрыл дверь и подтолкнул Стива к стулу. Затем пододвинул второй для себя, сел с расстоянием между их коленями едва в десяток сантиметров, и подался вперед, упершись локтями в колени. — Так ты собираешься рассказать мне, что происходит, или продолжишь оскорблять мой интеллект?

— Я… я вовсе не… я…

— Притормози. Сделай вдох. Начни заново. — Властность Рамлоу ему помогла. Тот выглядел обеспокоенным. Очень обеспокоенным. Как будто ему было не все равно.

И слова вылетели сами:  
— Почему ты мне доверяешь?

Люди часто спрашивали Стива, напишет ли он автобиографию. Он подумывал назвать ее «Этого не должно было произойти».

Рамлоу моргнул. Выпрямился.  
— Так. Мы не совсем об этом говорили, но предположу, что это давно тебя волнует. — Стив хотел исчезнуть. Он хотел вернуться в прошлое и не задавать этот вопрос. Не позволять Рамлоу привести его в свой офис. Тщательнее прятать свои чувства. Умереть во льду. Даже нет, упасть с поезда в Альпах и умереть вместе с Баки. Он мог умереть в руках Баки, если бы он только прыгнул. — Что именно тебя беспокоит? — спросил Брок. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы все полагаемся на твою репутацию из сороковых, как будто ты просто фигура с плаката?

Ого. Вот так сразу попасть в суть проблемы. Стив кивнул.  
— Наверное, в этом есть смысл. У тебя впечатляющая репутация, Кэ... Стив. Не буду врать, я ребенком читал комиксы про Капитана Америку. Мы все выросли, слыша о великом герое, великом воине, великом лидере. Но я могу тебя заверить, что это гроша ломаного не стоит, когда дело доходит до моих людей и нашей работы. Всё это могло быть пропагандой, как когда бриташки пытались скрыть существование эхолокатора, утверждая, что их пилотам хорошее зрение придает морковка. Но я своими глазами смотрел видео, как ты сражался в Нью-Йорке. Я читал отчеты, все из первых рук. Я говорил с Хилл, Романовой и Бартоном часами. Я как будто читал твое резюме, а потом увидел доказательства. Если бы я не видел, как ты дрался в Нью-Йорке, мы бы все отнеслись к тебе намного строже. Я, возможно, вообще не позволил бы Фьюри определить тебя в Страйк.

Стив снова кивнул.  
— Прости. Я просто… — он не знал, как закончить.

— Ничего, все в порядке. Не извиняйся. Как думаешь, Джордж Клуни то же самое чувствует, заводя знакомства? Нравится ли он людям, или им нравится, что он — знаменитость? — Брок сверкнул улыбкой, и Стив немного смягчился. — А теперь, может быть, расскажешь мне, что творится в последние несколько дней? — повторил вопрос Брок.

И Стив опять закрылся.  
— Я уже сказал. Тяжелая миссия.

— Да, тяжелая, — согласился Брок. — Назови это интуицией, но по-моему дело не только в этом. — Стив продолжил молчать. Брок вздохнул. — Ну же, парень. Раз мы команда, раз мы вместе возглавляем Страйк, тебе придется научиться доверять мне. Я не кусаюсь.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — сказал Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. Почему нельзя просто забыть об этом?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что тебя беспокоит. Правду. Вдруг я смогу помочь тебе. — Он потянулся положить руку Стиву на плечо, но тот резко отпрянул.

— Нет! — Он имел в виду «Нет, ты не можешь мне помочь», а вовсе не «Нет, не трогай меня», но Брок отдернул руку, как будто обжегся. На мгновение он выглядел обиженным.

Он нахмурился, а потом заговорил:  
— Ты не любишь, когда тебя трогают? Так вот в чем дело. Все это время ты делал все возможное, чтобы тебя никто не трогал. — Нет. Нет нет нет нет нет нет. Он совсем упускал суть, потому что Стив указывал в неверном направлении. Стив открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но как произнести: «Пожалуйста, не надо _не_ трогать меня, мне нужно это, но, пожалуйста, не трогай меня, потому что я не смогу это вынести»? — Прости, парень. — Брок выглядел почти шокированным. — Я не хотел причинить тебе неудобства. Я просто дружелюбный парень, может быть, слишком дружелюбный, и мы в Страйке все очень близки друг другу. Я видел голую задницу Роллинза чаще, чем это допустимо для обычного человека. Но я перестану. И как-нибудь аккуратно скажу остальным. Раз у тебя отвращение к прикосновениям, я больше не буду тебя трогать…

— Нет! — Черт бы тебя побрал, Стив! Он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался снова. — Всё... не так? Проблема не в этом. — Проблема в противоположном. — Я не специально путаю, я просто не представляю, как это описать.

Брок кивнул. Он явно испытывал облегчение, если Стив правильно понимал. Он не был таким открытым, как несколько минут назад.  
— Достаточно честно. Просто знай, что я всегда готов выслушать.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Помолчав немного, Брок спросил:  
— У тебя здесь много других друзей?

— Что?

— Я не сую нос в твои дела, но эта работа очень напрягает. У большинства парней есть пара, это здорово помогает им держаться, — когда есть к кому вернуться домой. У тебя должна быть жизнь за пределами работы. Ты должен жить и дышать ею, пока ты здесь, но ты должен иметь возможность переключиться, когда работа заканчивается. Иначе она сожрет тебя заживо.

— Наверное, несколько есть.

— Ты не уверен, есть ли у тебя друзья? — Брок приподнял бровь.

— Наверное, это само по себе ответ, — расстроенно произнес Стив. — Нет, на самом деле у меня друзей нет. Проблема Джорджа Клуни. Сейчас всё ужасно другое. Все другие. Люди думают, что я странный, а я думаю, что странные они, а Фьюри хочет, чтобы я предоставлял для проверки любого, с кем я сближаюсь.

— Ну, я проверку уже прошел. Результат вполне приличный. — Брок улыбнулся. — Я-то думал, что мы уже… Видимо, нет. Не стоило предполагать. — Что? Брок думал, что они кто? Друзья? Брок считал их друзьями? Это значит, что они могут быть друзьями? — В любом случае, — на его лице было такое же выражение, как когда он отдернул руку от Стива. — Ты всегда можешь зайти ко мне в гости, если тебе станет одиноко и скучно.

Это звучало заманчиво. Стив хотел этого. Он хотел схватить расписание Брока и вписать себя туда, чтобы ему было чего ждать. Он, наверное, стал бы отсчитывать минуты, как жалкий идиот, но зато у него было бы какое-то будущее. А он может вписать себя больше одного раза? Если он назначит встречу, Брок не отменит ее? Мистер Рамлоу, ваш семичасовой визитер прибыл за пиццей, пивом и базовым человеческим общением. Убожество. Абсолютное убожество. Со стороны Брока было очень мило предложить, но Стив был эталоном проблем из палаты мер и весов, и он не мог их ни на кого вывалить. Стив сделает что-нибудь глупое, захочет видеться с ним слишком часто, снова и снова будет тянуться к нему, дрожа от прикосновений, и Броку станет неуютно, и они больше не смогут работать вместе, и Стив лишится Страйка, а это единственное, что у него есть. Так что, нет.

— Спасибо, но…

— Никаких оправданий, Роджерс, — перебил его Брок. — Если ты этого не хочешь, то это нормально. Но я думаю, ты хочешь. Так что если ты собираешься толкнуть речь, как это все для меня неудобно, или что ты не смешиваешь работу и личную жизнь, побереги воздух. Я бы не предлагал, если бы это было для меня проблемой. — Брок потянулся к Стиву, но заколебался. Рука Стива бессознательно дернулась к нему, всего на миллиметр. Брок сжал ее, как когда они встретились в первый раз, и Стиву пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле.

Это… Это было… Ого. Прикосновение пронзило его насквозь, прямо в омежью часть его мозга, которую не могли выключить даже супрессанты. Она говорила «Тсс, я здесь, все хорошо». Это было чистейшее удовольствие. Рука Брока была теплой. Горячей. Все альфы были горячими. Одна из многих биологических особенностей, природой данная им для заботы об омегах. Его ладони и пальцы покрывали шершавые мозоли, царапавшие гладкую благодаря сыворотке кожу Стива, но даже это ощущалось приятно. Брок успокаивающе гладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Стива. Тот не мог отвести взгляда от их соединенных рук. Он дрожал. А потом Брок спросил, прошептал едва слышно, как будто не осознавая, что говорит:  
— Как сильно тебе это нужно, Стив?

Стив поднял голову. Встретился с Рамлоу глазами. В них плескались растерянность, беспокойство и желание помочь. Стив выдернул руку и встал. В его горле булькнул невнятный звук. Он вышел из кабинета Рамлоу. Прошел по коридору этажа Страйка к лифту, спустился в гараж к мотоциклу, доехал до своей квартиры и забаррикадировался внутри.

Он сбросил душившую его одежду и закутался в мягкое, теплое и тяжелое одеяло на кровати. (Это был бессловесный подарок от Марии Хилл, прекрасно знавшей, как тяжело быть омегой в ЩИТе.) Прошло несколько часов, или минут, или дней, и телефон Стива завибрировал.

Когда он наконец сумел заставить себя пошевелиться, он проверил сообщения.

Брок Рамлоу: Когда сможешь, напиши мне, пожалуйста, что ты в порядке. Прости.

*

На следующий день Стив вернулся на работу, и никто не упоминал, что накануне он ушел раньше времени. Никто не относился к нему по-другому. Никто не присматривался к нему. Больше никто не звал его Кэпом. Теперь все звали его Стивом.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив знал, что Рамлоу знал, что он его избегал. Стив был солдатом, а не шпионом. Скрытность не была его сильной стороной. Наташа наверняка могла дать ему какие-нибудь советы, но тогда ему пришлось бы объяснять причину, потому что Наташа любила торговаться, а ее валютой была информация.

Никто из других оперативников не вел себя иначе. Никто не пытался дотронуться до него, так что, вероятно, их командир ничего им не сказал. Но он и сам старательно не трогал Стива. Придурок правильно прочитал все ошибочные сигналы, которые посылал ему Стив. Альфы вечно твердили омегам: «Мы не умеем читать мысли. Скажи, что ты хочешь.» Насколько легче была бы жизнь, если бы они все-таки умели.

Стив не мог думать об этом прямо сейчас. Не мог прямо сейчас избежать Рамлоу. Они летели на квинджете на Борнео, чтобы перехватить партию оружия. Террористическая организация, называющая себя «Девяткой», планировала на острове восстание, а правительство было не в лучшем состоянии. Поскольку лидер Девятки имел связи с другой террористической группой, планировавшей атаки в США, ЩИТ предложил отправить на остров отряд Страйк в обмен на возможность допросить лидера.

Стив был рад, что ему не придется участвовать в допросе. Это не было частью работы Страйка. Это больше относилось к полю деятельности Наташи.

Рамлоу всматривался в голографическую карту, которая проецировалась между их сидениями. Это был подарок от Старк Индастриз, один из любимых Рамлоу.

( — У нас полно оружия, Кэп, — сказал как-то Рамлоу. — Их мало как можно улучшить. Страйку не нужны проклятые ракеты Иерехон. Но штуки вроде этой — невероятно детализированная карта местности, в 3D, в режиме реального времени, на которой выводятся городские районы? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько жизней она может спасти?!)

Голубой свет отражался в глазах Рамлоу, отбрасывая тени под его скулы. Его лицо было полностью закрашено матово-черной краской, как и шея, до самой рубашки. Он даже втер в волосы черный порошок, чтобы все, что могло быть видно из-под шлема, не поймало свет. Стив был замаскирован таким же образом, как и остальные члены отрядов Дельта и Чарли на джете.

Им предстояло пройти по темноте около двадцати пяти километров. Им необходимо было оставаться абсолютно невидимыми, пока они не попадут внутрь крупной базы. Стив впервые был одет в свой новый, так называемый маскировочный костюм. Тот был иссиня-черным, с тусклой стальной звездой на нагрудной пластине. По бокам располагались по три полосы — дополнение, которое ему очень нравилось. Черная краска, которой залили и его шлем, и его щит, была каким-то составом, который отдел разработок пообещал смыть всего каплей растворителя по его возвращении.

Легкая атмосфера в джете нарушилась объявлением Рамлоу:  
— Расчетное время прибытия пять минут. Собирайтесь, парни.  
Сразу возник небольшой хаос, когда два отряда по двенадцать человек в каждом начали подготовку к десантированию. Рамлоу и Роллинз — командир отряда Чарли — ухитрились добыть на каждого приборы ночного видения. Низкоуровневые парашюты Т-11 обеспечивали безопасное приземление. У каждого был «партнер по прыжку» для взаимной проверки снаряжения, и для последующей проверки после приземления. Партнером Стива был Рамлоу.

Командир скользнул к нему, когда он закончил застегивать ремни обвязки.  
— Готов к проверке, Роджерс?

— Да, сэр, — ответил он. Рамлоу проверил натяжение ремней, подергал пряжки.

— Все в норме.

Стив повторил его действия.  
— Все в порядке.

Рамлоу кивнул.  
— Ты со мной, — напомнил он. Затем обратился ко всем: — Задача отряда Дельта — задержать максимальное количество террористов. Задача отряда Чарли — обнаружить оружие. Малазийское правительство держит армию и местную полицию наготове, чтобы выступить, как только мы обеспечим безопасность объекта. Когда мы найдем того, кто нам нужен, остальных передадим им.

— Да, сэр, — разнеслось эхом по джету. Они знали, что надо делать. Им предстоял тяжелейший переход от точки высадки к базе — около десяти километров — а потом обратный путь после боя. Стив знал, что будет в порядке, но остальные устанут как собаки.

Ожидание выматывало, но наконец Рамлоу открыл рампу.  
— Стройтесь! — перекрикнул он рев ветра. — Свяжитесь с партнером по прыжку, как только приземлитесь. — Стив дождался сигнала от пилота, передал его Рамлоу, и тот тут же приказал: — По порядку, пошли, пошли!

Рамлоу прыгнул первым, Стив сразу за ним. Было так темно, что не помогало даже его улучшенное зрение. Он потратил секунду, пытаясь понять причину, и почувствовал себя идиотом. Он не включил прибор ночного видения. Он повозился с ним немного, но времени разбираться не было. Он должен был дергать за шнур. Они были слишком близко к земле. Он потянул за шнур и почувствовал рывок за спиной от раскрывшегося парашюта.

Медленно планируя вниз, он еще раз попытался включить прибор, но не понимал, как заставить проклятую штуку работать. Ну и ладно. Он просто приземлится вслепую. Не впервой. Нынешняя молодежь избалована технологиями. Он был уверен, что они не знают, как приземляться в темноте без прибора ночного видения.

Приближаясь к земле, он мог смутно различить какие-то очертания. Одно пятно вроде бы двигалось, оно, вероятно, было Рамлоу. Стив прицелился в его сторону и сумел приземлиться достаточно близко, не столкнувшись с ним. Его колени подогнулись, когда стопы столкнулись с землей, но он не упал.

— Роджерс? — услышал он тихое шипение.

— Да, это я. — Стив отцепил парашют и снова начал неравный бой с прибором ночного видения.

— Парень, какого черта ты делаешь? — Рамлоу подошел к нему и включил чертову штуку в полсекунды. — Он что, все это время был выключен?

Стив совершенно не хотел выслушивать очередную лекцию, но и врать командиру отряда он тоже не хотел.  
— У меня никак не получалось включить его.

Рамлоу раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Покажу тебе на обратном пути. Теперь идем к точке сбора.  
Он открыл навигатор и вывел область, где они должны встретиться с остальными. С учетом того, в каком порядке они прыгали, им с Рамлоу предстояло пройти два с половиной километра, собирая по дороге сокомандников, чтобы в конце встретиться с Роллинзом. Оттуда они все вместе направятся к базе.

Глаза Стива быстро привыкли к зеленой картинке в приборе ночного видения. И да, он был классным. Они начали путь в молчании, но Рамлоу не дал тишине затянуться.  
— Слушай, Роджерс, про тот случай на прошлой неделе…

— Сейчас точно подходящее время? — прошипел Стив, не желая развивать эту тему.

— Да, — кратко ответил Рамлоу. — Я не хотел переступать черту и нарушать твои границы.

— Ты не нарушил, — рыкнул Стив.

— Неужели? Мне вот так не кажется. Ты проделал большую работу, притворяясь, что меня не существует. Если ты хочешь сохранить исключительно рабочие отношения, я пойму. Это нормально. — Он произнес «нормально», словно это было грязное проклятие, словно яд во рту. — Я не буду давить на тебя. Я не такой альфа. Я просто подумал, что ты выглядишь одиноким, и тебе не помешает друг. Я не должен был настаивать. Может быть, я не тот друг, который тебе нужен. — Его голос стих, и Стив едва мог слышать его. — Я обещаю, что буду профессионален.

Стив хотел немножко стукнуть Рамлоу своим щитом, просто чтобы проверить, заставит ли это его замолчать.  
— Дело не в этом, — прошипел он. — Слушай, я не знаю, что сказать, тем более не знаю, как это сказать. — Впереди замаячили Макдональд и Коллинз и, к счастью, конец разговора.

— Роджерс, ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, или нет? Это единственное, о чем я спрашиваю. Тебе придется определиться с этим. Порой мне кажется, что ты открыт к общению, порой — что ты ненавидишь меня до печенок. Одно слово, и я не буду говорить с тобой ни о чем, кроме работы.

Это было равносильно удару в живот. Стив замер. Рамлоу ушел шагов на десять, прежде чем заметил и повернулся. Сейчас было ужасно неподходящее время для этого разговора. Стив хотел сказать об этом с той же силой, что и умолять Рамлоу не делать этого. В некоторые дни, очень часто, Рамлоу был единственным человеком, кто говорил с ним о не относящихся к работе вещах. Лишиться этого, свести все общение в жизни исключительно к работе — эта мысль вызывала у Стива тошноту.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — твердо сказал он. «Иногда разговор с тобой является лучшей частью моего дня» осталось невысказанным. — Я хочу быть твоим другом, — признался он. — Но со мной слишком много проблем.

Рамлоу подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Давай об этом я буду судить?  
Успокаивающе пожав его плечо, он отстранился, и они продолжили путь.

— Что вас задержало? — спросил Макдональд.

Рамлоу хмыкнул.  
— Кэпу показалось, что он потерялся. Идем. Пора отрабатывать зарплату.

*

  
Миссия на счастье оказалась легкой. Как выяснилось, Девятка на самом деле была Пятеркой. Наемные головорезы в буквальном смысле спали за дверью. Страйк вообще был не нужен — конечно, они не собирались в этом признаваться, потому что малазийское правительство платило им солидные деньги. Никаких жертв, никаких ранений и выполненная задача. Это была идеально успешная миссия.

На обратном пути все были в приподнятом настроении, и группы друзей в отрядах строили планы, чтобы отпраздновать успех выпивкой. Они всегда отмечали успешные миссии, никогда не воспринимали их как должное. Когда отряд Дельта остановился на баре рядом с Флоп-хаус — старом, до Трискелиона, месте размещения Страйка, все еще действовавшем в ограниченном виде — Рамлоу позвал через весь самолет:  
— Роджерс, ты с нами?

Стив почувствовал легкий укол ободрения, когда остальные тоже начали его звать.  
— Да, — ответил он, возможно, с излишним энтузиазмом. — Ни за что не откажусь!

*

В субботу Стив провозился с волосами чертовы шестнадцать минут, пытаясь решить, как выглядит «модное опоздание». Что это вообще за дребедень такая? Знаете, что было модным во времена Стива? Приходить вовремя! Но он опять погряз в гугле, чтобы отвлечься от нервозности, и согласно Космополитэну — или просто Космо — на социальное мероприятие полагалось прибывать «модно опоздав».

А еще узнал о дюжине новых способов использования вибратора.

Стив оделся с максимально возможной аккуратной небрежностью. Никаких брюк и офисных рубашек на пуговицах в этот день! Он натянул одну из тех футболок, которые по всеобщему мнению отлично на нем смотрелись. Одну из тех, про которые все думали, что он не знает, что они специально купили на размер меньше, чтобы подчеркнуть его грандиозную мускулатуру. Эта же фирма выпускала обувь, которую он дополнил джинсами, которые, к сожалению, делала другая фирма. Насколько удобнее было бы делать заказ в одном месте, а? По словам Клинта, для этого был Амазон.

Он подъехал на харлее к зданию бара. Камаро Брока уже стояла на парковке, как и форд Коллинза. Адува ездил на «очень рациональной» хонде цивик, и не думал, что ездить в Америке на японской машине неправильно. («Мы теперь союзники, Стив. Мы покупаем у них определенное количество автомобилей каждый год, они покупают у нас определенное количество автомобилей каждый год. Все улыбаются. Мир продолжает вращаться. Они не поднимают вопрос об атомных бомбах, которые мы сбросили на их мирных жителей.») Похоже, остальные просто упали им на хвост.

В баре было уютно. Внутри было темно от того, что всё было обшито деревянными панелями, и освещение поддерживало тему. Была сцена для музыкальной группы, и светящаяся витрина с алкоголем за барной стойкой. Бойцы Страйка были здесь частыми гостями. Сам бар принадлежал бывшему оперативнику Хизер Уилсон. В этот вечер она стояла за стойкой.  
— Ты опять планируешь в одиночку выпить целую бутылку виски, дорогой? — подразнила она Стива, когда тот подошел.

— Можешь сразу его достать, — отозвался Стив. Он замешкался на мгновение — полагалось ли ему взять себе выпивку сразу, или сначала надо было подойти к парням?

Проблема разрешилась, когда Рамлоу заорал через весь бар:  
— Эй, Роджерс, захвати мне еще одну Москву, пока ты там!

Стив оперся о стойку, пока Хизер смешивала напиток.  
— Что такое Москва?

— Коктейль. Водка, имбирное пиво, мята, лайм. Брок однажды попросил сделать ему девчачий напиток, и сразу на них подсел. Это вкусно, хочешь попробовать?

— Да, давай. — Стив мало что знал про алкоголь кроме того, что он на него не действовал. Остальное его не интересовало. Его невозможность опьянеть означала, что пить не имело смысла. Хизер смешала вторую порцию, и отдала ему два напитка в медных кружках. — Спасибо.

— Просто проследи, чтобы парни не забыли оплатить счета, ладушки?

Стив хмыкнул и понес напитки к столу, за которым сидел Рамлоу. Это был большой круглый отсек, с тремя дополнительными стульями, приставленными к столу, так что смог сесть весь отряд. Рамлоу радостно принял свой коктейль.  
— Спасибо.

— Обращайся. — Стив опустился на единственное свободное место — у внешнего края кабинки. Было тесновато, но по-дружески. Разговор тут же вернулся к машинам. Стив просто откинулся на спинку и слушал. Коктейль был хороший. Крепкий.

— А ты, Стив? Какая у тебя любимая машина? — спросил Рамирес, соскребая этикетку со своего пива. Он зачесывал волосы назад, пил пиво Дос Экис и называл себя Самым Интересным Человеком в Мире.

Стив мало что знал о машинах. У него никогда не было своей. Первая всплывшая в голове марка, которую можно было отнести к любимым, была и единственной:  
— Камаро.

Стол взорвался добродушным хохотом.  
— Ха-ха-ха!  
— Двойная удача, Рамлоу!  
— Покажи ему свою малышку!  
— Покатай Кэпа!

Обычно ему бы захотелось спрятать лицо в руки, но сейчас их поведение было похоже на то, как вели себя Воющие Коммандос, так что Стив не переживал.  
— Это зависит от деталей, — сказал Стив. — Какого года твоя машина, Рамлоу? — Это было единственным, что он знал наверняка — конкретные машины были лучше в конкретные года, и новые не становились автоматически лучшими.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.  
— Самого лучшего. Шестьдесят девятого.

Это было встречено возгласами одобрения, и все снова погрузились в разговор. Стив то отвлекался, то сосредотачивался на них снова, полностью пропустив часть о машине в Трансформерах, но выслушав пламенную речь про форд мустанг шелби кобра шестьдесят шестого года, узнав, почему он навеки останется превосходящим над всеми остальными машинами. Бойцы даже подняли за него тост, и Стив присоединился.

Постепенно все стали собираться в группы, чтобы разъехаться по домам.  
— Природа может у меня отсосать, я в следующий раз еду на своей машине, — проворчал Харпер, допивая последнее пиво. Рамлоу рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Коллинз за шиворот потащил Харпера наружу. Адува увозил двоих на своей хонде, и в конце концов в баре остались только Стив с Броком.

Стало тихо, и атмосфера быстро стала неловкой. Стив знал, что это из-за него. Он видел, как Рамлоу вел себя с другими людьми. Он был дружелюбным и общительным, и Стив хотел этого, но он был таким искореженным, что Рамлоу не знал, как вести себя или что сказать, чтобы не задеть его. Он вспомнил о последнем разе, когда они были наедине, и задался вопросом, есть ли нормальный способ попросить Рамлоу взять его за руку. Он не мог придумать, как сделать это, не заставив того помчаться с жалобой в отдел кадров.

Ему ужасно не хватало Баки в этот момент. Его альфа каким-то чудом всегда знал, как вести себя с ним. Но они вместе выросли, и они были супругами, так что у него было преимущество.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он собрался объявить, что ему пора ехать, Рамлоу спросил:  
— Ты как, Стив?

— Эм. Я, я в порядке. А ты?

Рамлоу широко улыбнулся.  
— Отличная выпивка и отличная компания. Не на что жаловаться.

— О, прости, что я испортил вечер, — пробормотал Стив.

Рамлоу возвел глаза к потолку.  
— _Ты_ отличная компания, Стив. Ты ничего не испортил. Все обрадовались, что ты решил к нам присоединиться сегодня.

Его сердце заликовало.  
— Правда?

— Конечно. Мы тесная компания. Мы все время проводим друг с другом. Нужно быть близким с людьми, чьи жизни зависят от тебя, и на кого ты сам можешь положиться.

Стив кивнул. Они снова замолчали. Вечер был таким хорошим, что он не готов был его заканчивать. Но он не знал, что предложить Рамлоу, чтобы тот задержался. Он ничего не знал о машинах, и потрепаться об омегах не мог, а о работе говорить просто осточертело. Он пожевал губу, потом решил послать все к черту.  
— Слушай, о том, что ты тогда сказал на Борнео…

Рамлоу подвинулся ближе к нему, проявив интерес.  
— Да? Я знаю, что я выбрал тогда не самое лучшее время.

— Это ничего, — заверил его Стив. — Мы должны быть в состоянии работать друг с другом. Просто… Честно, я не ненавижу тебя. И я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал говорить со мной кроме как о работе. Честно говоря, ты один из немногих, кто со мной вообще общается.

Рамлоу откровенно расстроился.  
— Стив, боже, тебе нужно завести больше друзей. Если ты разговариваешь только со мной, это не очень хорошо.

— Ты не единственный, — запротестовал Стив. Он не хотел выглядеть отчаявшимся.

— Кто еще? — проницательно задал вопрос Рамлоу.

— Наташа. — Наташа Стиву нравилась. Она была умной и сильной. Она напоминала ему Пегги. — Клинт нормальный.

— И ты с ними общаешься?

— Еще Сара де Вега.

— Стив, она психолог ЩИТа. Если ты общаешься с ней, это работа.

— Да, знаю. Я вижусь с ней раз в неделю. Фьюри беспокоился, что я плохо адаптируюсь.

— Тебе нравится спорт?

Стив оказался сбит с толку сменой темы.  
— Да, наверное. Мне нравился бейсбол. Но моя команда перестала быть моей.

— Доджерс? — предположил Рамлоу. — Они не были командой Нью-Йорка всю мою жизнь. Но они играют в понедельник, а в мое кабельное включен спортивный пакет. — Стив молча смотрел на него. Рамлоу усмехнулся. — Хочешь прийти посмотреть игру?

Стив хотел. Очень сильно хотел. Он хотел выбраться из своей слишком тихой квартиры и провести немного времени с другим человеческим существом. Он хотел сидеть на диване Рамлоу и наслаждаться не-одиночеством. Он хотел есть, шутить и делать шаги к настоящей дружбе.

Рамлоу заметил его колебания.  
— Если ты не хочешь, скажи мне. Но я хочу знать почему.

— Я хочу, — сказал Стив. — Очень хочу. Я не хочу причинять неудобства. Я говорил тебе, со мной куча проблем.

Рамлоу накрыл его руку своей.  
— Я не боюсь этого, Стив.

*

В понедельник, сразу после работы, Стив заехал на подземную парковку дома Рамлоу. Поднялся на лифте на шестой этаж и несколько долгих минут стоял с поднятой рукой у двери в двадцать третью квартиру. Он пошевелил пальцами ног в ботинках, набираясь отваги постучать. Затем звякнул лифт, и он постучал, чтобы избежать разговора на тему «Эй, ты же Капитан Америка!» с каким-то случайным незнакомцем. Рамлоу тут же открыл ему.

Как и Стив, Рамлоу переоделся из тактического костюма. На нем были темные джинсы и голубая футболка. Он явно успел принять душ, если судить по влажным волосам.  
— Заходи, — сказал он, открыв дверь шире и буквально затащив Стива внутрь. Он задержал руку на запястье Стива всего на мгновение — достаточно долго, чтобы это было приятно, но в то же время дав ему возможность стряхнуть нежелательное прикосновение, — потом кивнул на аккуратный ряд обуви в прихожей. — Не против разуться?

Стив послушно снял кроссовки и пристроил в ряд к остальной обуви. Рамлоу отступил в гостиную.  
— Я записал игру, так что можем промотать рекламу. Пицца приедет… — Раздался звонок. — Сейчас. — Он вернулся, подхватив бумажник со столика. Они со Стивом постарались разойтись в коридоре.

Вооружившись башней из четырех коробок пиццы, увенчанной коробкой поменьше, Рамлоу подтолкнул Стива к дивану. На столе уже ждали содовая, пиво, чипсы, попкорн и брауни.  
— Я подумал, что этого должно хватить, чтобы накормить тебя.

Стив рассмеялся.  
— Я поел перед выходом, так что может и хватит. Я ем как конь.  
Он сел, когда Рамлоу кивком велел ему.

— Это должно быть неудобно на длительных миссиях, — задумчиво произнес Рамлоу.

— Я ничего не могу сделать там, где еда не гарантирована. Мы столкнулись с этим во время войны. Я могу драться сильнее, быстрее и дольше, чем кто угодно. Но из-за того, что мой метаболизм намного быстрее, чем у обычного человека, я и сгораю быстрее, если меня не покормить. Поэтому я все время ем на квинджете. — Стив положил себе четыре первых куска пиццы, пока Рамлоу смотрел игру.

Это оказалось до удивительного легко. Общаться. Стив расслабленно утоп в диван и с удовольствием ел. Он проглотил целую пиццу всего за десять минут. В маленькой коробочке оказались хлебные палочки. Они были вкусными, но им не хватало мяса. Есть их казалось бессмысленным.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за Рамлоу, который сидел, опираясь на спинку и левый подлокотник, неторопливо жуя, явно уставший за долгий рабочий день. Стив не знал, будет ли он теперь болеть за Доджерс, раз они перестали быть бруклинской командой — но за кого ему еще тогда болеть? Янки? Да он лучше глаза себе выколет. Ему нравилось смотреть, как они играют в первом периоде. К пятому игра пошла интереснее, и они почти забыли про еду, с энтузиазмом болея за «свою» команду.

В перерыв перед седьмым периодом Стив отошел в туалет. Вымыв руки, он поплескал воды на лицо и шею, чтобы остудиться. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он с удивлением обнаружил, что выглядит расслабленным и счастливым. Его глаза сияли. Складка между бровями разгладилась. Губы изгибались вверх. Вечер был ему на пользу.

Закрыв кран, он заметил флакон одеколона на углу стойки. Он был светло-серым, с серебристым логотипом Acqua di Gio. Открыв его, Стив принюхался. Его нос заполнил теплый цитрусовый аромат, и он улыбнулся. Так пах Рамлоу. Одновременно успокаивающе и возбуждающе. Он достал из кармана бумажник, вынул чью-то визитку, дважды прыснул на нее одеколоном, вдохнул запах в последний раз и спрятал визитку обратно.

Рамлоу так и сидел на диване, когда Стив вернулся.  
— Все еще голоден? — спросил он.

Стив плюхнулся обратно.  
— Не, пока нет.  
Рука Рамлоу лежала на спинке дивана. Стив выждал несколько минут, а потом положил на спинку свою. Сначала только уперев локтем. Он не менял позы до конца периода. Через две минуты после начала восьмого он выпрямил руку полностью, уложив ее так, что его пальцы оказались в паре сантиметров от пальцев Рамлоу.

Рамлоу повернул к нему голову, но Стив упрямо смотрел в экран. Спроси его — и он не назовет счет, не сможет сказать, кто был на бите, ничего из этого не вспомнит.  
— Стив, — позвал Рамлоу. Стив сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох. Повернулся к Рамлоу, пытаясь удержать на лице нейтральное выражение.

Рамлоу некоторое время его рассматривал, внимательно изучая лицо. Стив не дышал. Затем альфа протянул руку дальше и взял ладонь Стива в свою. Отвернулся к телевизору. Его большой палец успокаивающе гладил Стива по костяшкам.

Стив не отрываясь смотрел на место соединения их рук. Ему было тепло. Его мозг одновременно гудел от возбуждения и успокаивался. Если верить интернету, его проблемой был тактильный голод. Он так много времени провел без человеческого контакта, что начал без него угасать. А теперь Рамлоу обеспечивал его этим контактом. Он делал это с легкостью, не придавая особого значения, не утяжеляя какими-либо ожиданиями.

Стив задумался над причиной. Может быть, Рамлоу просто хотел помочь коллеге? Или ему тоже нужен был контакт?

Стив расслабился. Грохот в его голове постепенно стихал, и он чувствовал, как уходит напряжение. Всего лишь от соприкосновения рук. Этого хватило.

Доджерс в той игре победили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Принимая в учет, что гендерное равенство никогда не станет реальностью в глазах автора, пока мужчины не возьмут на себя одинаковую с женщинами ответственность за предотвращение беременности, надо отметить, что в этой истории для альф есть устройство, подобное внутриматочной спирали, называется Булавка. Оно стоит у Брока. Автор не решил, будут ли дети у Стива, но решил избежать случайностей.
> 
> И течка, и гон воспринимаются с одинаковой серьезностью, хотя по-прежнему правосудие на стороне альф. (Вы не можете его обвинять, у него был гон! Он не воспользовался этой омегой, просто не смог устоять перед запахом течки!) Во времена Стива вещи были другими, но в двадцать первом веке это одно из его любимых нововведений. Течка и гон случаются дважды в год, примерно раз в полгода, если все идет как надо. Тянутся по три-четыре дня. Альфы и омеги отсылаются домой (в оплачиваемый отпуск!), как только начинают аппетитно пахнуть (за один-два дня), и не возвращаются, пока их запах не становится нормальным (через два-три дня). Супружеские пары постепенно синхронизируются и уходят в отпуск вместе, но и пары, находящиеся на стадии ухаживаний, могут уйти в совместный отпуск, тем самым удваивая количество отпусков.
> 
> ^^Вот что случается, когда в правительстве заправляют беты. Ура бетам!


	3. Chapter 3

На работе неловкости не возникло. Стив не совсем понимал, как это получилось.

Он думал, что будет странно снова столкнуться с Рамлоу. В конце концов, он ухитрился заснуть на его диване, прижавшись головой к бедру альфы, с крепко обнимавшей его рукой. Двое взрослых мужчин полтора часа держались за руки.

Но Рамлоу отказался придавать ситуации неловкость, так что этого не произошло. Он как всегда рявкал указания во время утренней тренировки. Ухитрился добыть Стиву кофе с раздаточной тележки и несколько пакетиков со сливками, обронив, что не знает, как тот привык его пить. Они сидели напротив друг друга за столом заседаний, пока Роллинз излагал анализ операции на Борнео. Когда Стив во время обеда вошел в столовую, Рамлоу подвинул всех людей на скамье, чтобы Стив мог сесть рядом с ним.

Вечером, когда Стив сидел на своем диване, телефон звякнул, объявив о новом сообщении. Это был документ pdf от Рамлоу: расписание игр Доджерс на весь сезон. Вслед за этим пришло еще одно: _Если ты все еще хочешь за них болеть._

Вскоре это стало их рутиной. В дни игр Стив после работы ехал домой к Рамлоу. Либо он покупал еду на вынос по пути, либо Рамлоу заказывал еду на дом к его приезду. Они молча ели во время двух первых периодов. Потом немного расслаблялись, кричали и с энтузиазмом болели за «свою» команду. Смеялись и шутили. Если и говорили о работе, то никогда о заданиях — только об отношениях внутри отряда и выходках товарищей.

Рамлоу, как оказалось, был заядлым сплетником. Он знал о жизни своих людей абсолютно всё. Пара Макдональда была беременна тройняшками, все три — девочки. Менфе поймали в постели с замужней бетой, поэтому он на прошлой неделе пришел на работу с разбитой губой и двумя подбитыми глазами. Он немного меньше знал о бойцах других отрядов, но прилагал уйму усилий, чтобы и их не упускать из виду. Так же под его внимание попадали все, кто напрямую работал со Страйком. Он знал, что Наташа Романова умеет петь сопрано. Помощницу администратора Страйка недавно бросил ухаживавший за ней альфа, и Рамлоу заказал ей корзину маффинов. Дорис из столовой готовилась отправить старшего ребенка в колледж.

Стив слушал эти истории с огромным интересом. Это были и его люди. Он, в свою очередь, рассказывал Рамлоу истории о войне. Он рассказал о неукротимой Пегги Картер (в ответ Рамлоу поделился анекдотами о директоре Картер). Рассказал о Говарде Старке и полковнике Филлипсе. Рассказал о Воющих Коммандос. Рассказал о своем альфе, Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе. Стив сказал Рамлоу называть его покойного альфу Баки, чувствуя себя так, словно допускает его в крошечный тайный клуб людей, кто знал Баки вместо сержанта Барнса.

Рамлоу напомнил Стиву звать его Броком.  
— Мы же не на работе, приятель. — Он хмыкнул в свое пиво. — Нет нужды быть таким официальным.

Стив кивнул.  
— Брок.  
Он попробовал на вкус раскатистые согласные. У Брока был легчайший акцента Нижнего Ист-Сайда, где он вырос, но рядом со Стивом он расслаблялся, и акцент становился заметнее. Стив позволял себе выпустить на свободу бруклинский говор, и в этой квартире на шестом этаже в центре Вашингтона появлялся крошечный, дорогой им обоим Нью-Йорк.

Стив всегда уходил в ванную в перерыве после седьмого периода. Когда он возвращался, они с Броком держались за руки. Они никогда об этом не говорили, никогда даже не обозначали. Это просто происходило. Когда Стив садился на диван, рука Брока уже лежала на спинке либо на средней подушке, ладонью вверх, в очевидном приглашении. Остаток игры они проводили, держась за руки. Брок гладил его костяшки большим пальцем. Если в игре происходило что-то захватывающее, они сжимали ладони. А если их кожа становилась вспотевшей, они не обращали на это внимание. Это не имело значения. Они продолжали держаться за руки.

В середине сезона Стив, возвращаясь из ванной, начал садиться на среднюю подушку. Об этом они тоже не говорили. Порой их бедра соприкасались. Доджерсам не светило участие в мировом чемпионате, но Стив с Броком смотрели игру весь сезон, по мере приближения конца которого Стив начал нервничать все больше. Чем он будет оправдывать визиты к Броку, когда бейсбольный сезон закончится?

Они оба были на ногах, прыгая и вопя, празднуя победу Атланты. Когда игра закончилась, они снова плюхнулись на диван, взбудораженные концом последней игры в сезоне.  
— Янки проиграли! — радостно объявил Брок. Он забросил руку Стиву на плечи и притянул его к себе. Стив опустил голову ему на плечо, наслаждаясь дружеским объятием. Вот и все, подумал он. Когда он уедет сегодня вечером, это будет конец.

Он повернул голову, прячась от утраты комфорта, к которому успел привязаться.

— Стив, — позвал Брок.

— Ммм? — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, умолял он мысленно. Я не хочу возвращаться к одиночеству.

— За кого ты болеешь в футболе?


	4. Chapter 4

Брок опаздывал на два часа и сорок две минуты. Сорок три. Сорок четыре. Сорок пять.

Когда Брок опоздал на три с половиной часа, Стив оплатил свою выпивку и ушел домой.

Когда Брок опоздал на пять часов и семнадцать минут, Стив швырнул свой старкфон — с его девятью проигнорированными сообщениями и пятью неотвеченными звонками — в стену с такой силой, что телефон разлетелся вдребезги, разбив кирпич.

Отлично. Теперь Брок не сможет позвонить, даже если захочет. Охрененная идея, Роджерс!

Их ждали три с половиной дня выходных. Едва вернувшись с успешно выполненной миссии, Рамлоу распустил Страйк в одиннадцать утра. Понедельник был государственным праздником. Они со Стивом решили встретиться в баре, чтобы он мог познакомить омегу с таким удивительным видом спорта, как смешанные боевые искусства. Стив приехал туда первым. Заказал пиво. Пожевал претцели. Он не замечал, как Брок сильно опаздывает, пока не начался главный бой ночи.

Прошло почти девять часов, а Стив так и не получил никакой весточки от друга. Брок не отменял их встречи без предупреждений. Он отменял их всего два раза, но каждый раз предупреждал Стива.

 _Вот оно_ , подумал Стив. _Он наконец решил порвать со мной_. Стив надавил слишком сильно. Захотел слишком многого. В темном трюме грузового самолета, на котором они возвращались домой, Стив тяжело осел на жесткую скамью рядом с Броком. Он повредил спину в прыжке, и она ужасно его мучила, и он знал, что через пару часов все пройдет, но ему было просто необходимо полежать.

Поэтому он и лег. Он просто не думал. Он свернулся на скамье, прижавшись макушкой к бедру Брока, как делал каждую неделю на диване альфы. После операции это казалось таким приятным, получить немного комфорта, на который он успел подсесть. Но в этом и была причина, что он позволял себе это в ограниченных дозах. Его тело хотело больше и больше.

И он, как последний идиот, как тупая, легкомысленная, требовательная омега, заныл от желания взяться за руку, которую ему позволяли держать, когда он так лежал. Это произошло случайно. Он не планировал издавать этот звук в самолете, полном альф. Но он издал, заныл как сука в течке, просто потому, что хотел взять Брока за проклятую руку. Убожество.

Брок закаменел рядом с ним. Резко втянул воздух, с трудом выдохнул. Он не оттолкнул Стива, как должен был, может быть, он пытался игнорировать произошедшее, не устраивать сцену перед всем Страйком. Никто из них не знал о странной терапии, которую их командир обеспечивал самому элитному солдату в мире. Так что он не оттолкнул Стива, но и не взял его за руку. И до самого конца полета был напряжен и недвижим.

Он хлопнул Стива по спине, когда они вернулись в Трискелион, и велел показаться медикам. Когда Стив запротестовал, он сказал:  
— Либо медики пишут рапорт, либо ты.

Двадцать минут с доктором Синди окупали необходимость писать рапорт. После он Брока не видел, но тот, честное слово, не выглядел сердитым. Он, вероятно, просто беспокоился, как среагируют остальные при виде случившегося на самолете. Броку полагалось быть беспристрастным.

Видимо, он все-таки рассердился.

Когда опоздание Брока составило двенадцать часов и двадцать шесть минут, Стив наконец заснул. Он проспал почти все выходные. Выкопал из шкафа старкфон «устаревшей модели прошлого месяца», переставил в него сим-карту из разбитого и проверил сообщения. Ему написала только Наташа.

Стив отправился на ежедневную пробежку и проверил все отделения скорой помощи в радиусе десяти километров вокруг дома Брока. Он был на полпути к его дому, когда передумал. Было очевидно, что альфа устал от присутствия Стива в своей жизни. Стиву не стоило давить сильнее.

Он плакал в те выходные. Он оплакивал Баки. Он оплакивал Пегги. Оплакивал Воющих, и мистера Барнса, и всех сестер Баки, маму и свою проклятую удачу, не давшую ему умереть в сорок пятом. Он плакал, потому что оттолкнул единственного друга в этом времени, и теперь снова был один.

Если бы он знал, что дорога с операции станет последним разом, когда он сможет лечь и отдохнуть возле Брока, он бы сам взял его руку. Он бы вцепился в его ремень и крепко держался. Он бы положил голову альфе на колени, а не рядом. Он бы не заснул, наслаждаясь контактом, вместо того, чтобы позволить боли и мимолетному комфорту усыпить себя.

Он ведь даже не был настолько уставшим. Он не должен был засыпать.

Длинные выходные обычно пролетали очень быстро, но в этот раз дни еле ползли. К утру вторника Стив снова начал расцарапывать себе руки; длинные кровавые борозды оставили пятна на простынях и не зажили полностью.

Брока не было в офисе Страйка, когда Стив туда приехал. Это было странно. Роллинз не знал, где тот был. Это тревожило. Стив ничего не сказал, не подал виду, что все выходные переживал о пропавшем альфе.

Технически Стив не был командиром Страйка. Командир был только один, и им был Брок. Роллинз, Петерс и Сен были командирами отрядов. Стив не был даже командиром отряда. Фьюри сказал, что Стив был где-то рядом с Рамлоу. Это не было официальным положением. Брок звал Стива своим вторым командиром. Как бы там ни было, он был за главного, пока Брок не вернется.

Как оказалось, он понятия не имел, как это делать.

Стив с легкостью мог командовать людьми в бою. А вот в мирной жизни опыта у него не было. Он никогда раньше этого не делал. Во время войны всем, что делали Воющие, заправляли в СНР. Страйк изначально был создан автономным подразделением и формально не входил в ЩИТ до семидесятых. По этой причине они до сих пор по большей части сохраняли собственную структуру и руководство. Технически Брок отвечал перед Фьюри, Пирсом и Всемирным Советом безопасности, но не более того. И он так привык заправлять всеми делами, что ему в голову не приходило что-то показать Стиву, пока была возможность.

Поэтому Стив не знал, как заполнить стопку бланков, принесенных ему Марианной. Он мог дать советы во время спарринга Макдональда и Лейри, но он не знал, где взять детали предстоящих операций, поэтому не мог дать рекомендаций касательно дополнительных тренировок. Он не знал, как решить межведомственный спор, возникший между Страйком и службой безопасности ЩИТа.

Почти все время он сидел в своем офисе и сердито смотрел в монитор. Он отправил электронное письмо Пеппер Потс, попросив общих советов по управлению людьми. Ее ответ был таким же общим, но она прислала ему несколько ссылок на отличные статьи о лидерстве. Благослови боже эту женщину.

В три часа дня в его кабинете собрались командиры отрядов на почти ежедневное совещание. Первым делом Стив спросил:  
— У кого-нибудь есть новости от Рамлоу?

Двое альф и бета обменялись взглядами. После молчаливого разговора Роллинз произнес:  
— Он должен быть завтра.

Сердце Стива скакнуло ему в горло.  
— Он в порядке?

Роллинз кивнул.  
— Да, с ним все будет нормально. Он… ну…. — Он посмотрел на Сена. Тот пожал плечами. — Если ты не против, пусть он сам все объяснит.

— Без проблем, — согласился Стив. — Я просто удивился, что его сегодня не было. — Он не стал упоминать об их планах на выходные.

— Я удивлен, что тебе никто не сказал, — произнес Сен. — Думаю, каждый из нас просто подумал, что кто-то уже сообщил. Наши извинения, сэр.

— Ничего страшного, — натянуто ответил Стив. — Итак, кто-нибудь из вас знает, где он всё хранит?

*

Командиры отрядов нарыли самую необходимую Стиву информацию. Он вручил каждому по папке, занявшись остальным сам. Он не выбирался из документов до девяти, когда в дверь постучали. Он заморгал, в глаза как песку насыпали. Все давным давно разошлись по домам.

— Войдите.

Брок закрыл за собой дверь, заперев ее на ключ. Стив выбрался из кресла и оббежал стол раньше, чем заметил, как хреново тот выглядит. Затем он уловил его запах, и все встало на свои места.

— Стив, мне так жаль, — начал Брок.

— Ты не пришел, — произнес Стив онемевшими губами.

— Не пришел, и я прошу прощения. Стив, меня накрыл гон. Я не мог выйти. Он начался ужасно быстро. Пришел на три недели раньше. Я не ожидал этого. — Он потянулся к Стиву, но тот отпрянул.

— Ты не сообщил мне. Ты что, не мог позвонить или написать? Я три часа ждал тебя в этом баре! — Какая-то маленькая часть его сознания требовала успокоиться. К гону нельзя было относиться легкомысленно. Это было так же серьезно, как течка. Гон делал альф агрессивными. Но все эти доводы перечеркивались той животной частью мозга Стива, которую бросили, но которая продолжала волноваться о Броке все чертовы выходные. Его трясло. Он знал, что трясся, и его это бесило. От стресса он едва балансировал над котлом эмоций, рискуя нырнуть в него с головой. — Тебе ни разу за четыре дня не пришло в голову сказать мне, что ты в порядке? Я волновался за тебя. Я не имел понятия, что с тобой случилось.

Брок стоял и слушал его отповедь смирно как солдат. Стив хотел ударить его по лицу. Он выглядел ужасно. Его кожа имела землистый оттенок и болезненно блестела. Глаза были слишком яркими, и под ними залегли тени. Его подбородок был покрыт трехдневной щетиной, и от него пахло наспех принятым душем и оглушающе сильным запахом супрессантов.

Стива это все не волновало.

— Слушай, я знаю, что мы друг другу… никто. Я, черт побери, прекрасно это знаю, — прорычал Стив. — Но мы должны были встретиться. Я думал, что мы… К черту, что думал! Это не имеет значения. Я просто надеялся… Но ни единого слова! Ты мне даже чертову смску не скинул. Я пытался звонить и писать тебе. Я обошел все больницы в поисках тебя. Я знаю, что никто для тебя, Брок, но…

— Ты не никто, Стив. — Голос Брока был низким и полным угрозы. Он поднимался рокотом из его груди, бурлил в горле, заставляя волосы Стива вставать дыбом. Стив хотел заскулить и задобрить альфу, и если бы он не был так зол, он бы подставил Броку горло. — Я знаю, что хреново всё делаю, но неужели я даже это показать тебе не смог?

— Показать. Мне. Что. — Стив зашипел. — Показать, что ты можешь стиснуть зубы и потерпеть полурехнувшуюся омегу ради работы?

Брок зарычал.  
— Не смей. Нет, нет, нет… Ты не… Все совсем не так!

— А как?!

— Что ты о нас думаешь?

— Я думаю, что между нами ничего нет. — Ему было больно произносить это. Слова оставляли за собой кровоточащую рану в груди. Он думал, что они были приятелями. Может быть, даже друзьями. Он думал, что у них что-то было. Они были чем-то, о чем он боялся думать, он не хотел вникать, как связаны он и Брок с тем, что было у него и Баки. Потому что Баки был мертв, он ушел, но он оставался альфой Стива. Его любовью. Нет. Нельзя думать об этом.

Но если бы они с Броком были кем-то — если бы их что-то связывало — ему бы хватило здравого смысла позвонить Стиву, не заставляя его переживать все чертовы выходные. Ему бы хватило порядочности не бросать Стива без предупреждения, зная его. Зная, каким невероятно, тошнотворно уязвимым он был.

Брок смотрел на Стива, как будто тот ударил его ножом.  
— Значит, я не справился.

Стив зарычал:  
— Что ты хочешь, Брок?

Тот помотал головой.  
— Не задавай мне этот вопрос.

— Почему нет? Ты заваливаешь меня сотней вопросов.

— Тебе не понравится мой ответ.

— Этот мне тоже не нравится! — Стив знал, что ведет себя взбаломошно. Знал. Но черт побери, он больше не мог это терпеть!

— Я хочу помочь тебе. — В груди Брока зарокотало. — Хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше. — Стив нахмурился. Попытался, точнее. Его слишком сильно трясло, чтобы его воспринимали всерьез. Альфа шагнул к нему. В этот раз Стив не стал отступать. — Я хочу взять тебя за загривок, — большая, теплая, мозолистая ладонь крепко сжала шею Стива и притянула его к груди Брока. — Я хочу обнять тебя вот так. — Брок потянул их обоих на пол, садясь спиной к стене и затаскивая Стива к себе на колени. — Я хочу держать тебя, пока ты дрожишь и плачешь, пока всё это не исчезнет из твоей головы, и ты сможешь снова дышать. — Второй рукой он обнял Стива за спину, крепче прижимая к себе. — И если потом ты захочешь пробить мной стену, это ничего, но сейчас, Стив, я тебя умоляю, позволь мне сделать это для тебя.

Стив заныл.

— И для меня тоже. Потому что ты посылаешь все мои инстинкты в перегруз.

Стив в ответ лишь сжал в руках рубашку Брока и спрятал голову.

Он не знал, сколько времени они так сидели. Сердце Брока колотилось прямо под его ухом. Его не просто касались, его обнимали. Ему давно не было так хорошо, как сейчас. Объятие было теплым, крепким и надежным.

Он пытался прогнать мысли о том, как сильно его страдания огорчили Брока, чтобы вынудить делать это. Он пытался не слышать хор «недостойный-прилипчивый-требовательный». Он пытался прогнать мысли о том, сколько лет ему придется прожить без этого.

Стива внутренне передернулся. Если ему светил лишь один полноценный контакт каждые семьдесят лет, ему стоило взять от него максимум. Ему нельзя давить, нельзя просить о большем, но Брок разбудил монстра, укротить которого мог только Баки.  
— Брок, — прохрипел он. Вдруг, если он получит это, дрожь оставит его?

— Да, Стив? — Его дыхание было прямо возле уха Стива.

— Можно мне?.. — Он коснулся подола его рубашки. — Прости, что прошу…

Брок потерся носом о его волосы.  
— Ты получишь все, что хочешь, Стиви, если перестанешь извиняться за то, что просишь.

— Прости, — прошептал Стив.

Альфа лишь передвинул его немного, снимая тесную черную футболку, в то же время держа Стива максимально близко.  
— Хочешь снять свою?

— Да. — Брок снял рубашку со Стива и снова прижал его к себе. Стив застонал. В последний раз такой плотный контакт, кожей к коже, у него был за несколько месяцев до смерти Баки.

— Я с тобой. — Брок гладил его по спине. — Все хорошо, Стив. Я здесь. Я с тобой. Расслабься.

Его запах альфы загустел, отвечая на нужды омеги у него на коленях. Он пробрался в мозг Стива, заманивая его в парящее, безопасное состояние, превращавшее его в бескостную массу.

В какой-то момент Стив начал плакать. Не громко, без рыданий. Слезы катились по его лицу и падали на грудь Брока. Тот не возражал. Он гладил Стива по спине и успокаивал, пока дрожь не стихла, а слезы остановились.

Он смутно осознавал, что его закутали в куртку, которая не пахла им. Его усадили на просторное переднее сидение в камаро, что поначалу его огорчило, но потом двери закрылись, и он оказался окутан чистым запахом альфы. Когда сам альфа сел рядом на водительское сидение, Стив успокоился достаточно, чтобы ехать домой.

На следующее утро он проснулся под своим утяжеленным одеялом, одетый в свои трусы и не-свою футболку. Он смутно помнил, как его наполовину ввели, наполовину внесли в квартиру, как горячие мозолистые руки уложили его в кровать. Проснуться в одиночку было грустно, но он знал, что ничего другого не стоило ждать.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив совершенно не ожидал, пройдя в гостиную, обнаружить на своем диване спящего Брока.

Его лицо было нахмурено, нос сморщен. Под глазами лежали темные круги, кожа все еще была бледноватой. Он все еще не восстановился после гона. Это заставило Стива почувствовать себя паршиво. Брок не пришел в себя, но все равно рванул к Стиву, как только это стало безопасно, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, чтобы объясниться.

Стив не мог игнорировать тот факт, что подобное поведение было свойственно альфам, ухаживавшим за омегами.

Как только до него это дошло, все встало на свои места.

Желание Брока проводить все больше времени с ним. Согласие Брока на прикосновения и принятие потребности Стива в физическом контакте. Это даже объясняло его поведение на самолете. Время, проведенное с подходящей ему омегой, заставило его гон прийти раньше. Его гон уже начинался, а он этого не осознавал, а тут выбранная им омега попыталась забраться ему под кожу. Конечно, он закаменел и напрягся. У него наверняка был нешуточный стояк.

Были еще всякие мелочи, на которые Стив не обращал внимания, пока не уселся перед спящим на его диване Броком. Тот всегда следил, чтобы жалюзи в офисе Стива были открыты по утрам, настаивая, что ему полезен солнечный свет, согревавший всю комнату. Он также поборол термостат, чтобы тот не дул слишком сильно, и Стиву было комфортно. Несколько месяцев назад он начал ненавязчиво следить за тем, чтобы Стив всегда сидел слева от него — это было место, по традиции занимаемое омегой возле своего альфы. Почетное место.

А еще еда. Серьезно, Стив был идиотом, что не обратил внимание. После их разговора во время самой первой игры Доджерс он полагал, что Брок просто следит, чтобы он всегда был готов к миссии. Дурак. Альфа никогда не станет кормить омегу, за которой не ухаживает. Не так старательно. Брок следил, чтобы к приходу Стива всегда была еда. Если он утром покупал себе бейгл, он покупал его и для Стива. Если в конференц-зале появлялись фрукты, Брок собирал для Стива тарелку со свежайшими, сочнейшими кусочками. Его восторгала возможность знакомить Стива с новыми блюдами. Как Стив не замечал, что Брок никогда не начинал есть до него? Что альфа завороженно следил, как Стив делает этот первый укус? Что нагружал его тарелку добавкой раньше, чем Стив успевал попросить? Брок даже заучил его предпочтения в кофе, и приносил по утрам его первую чашку. Альфа выглядел чертовски счастливым, когда Стив принимал от него еду, когда наслаждался ею.

Стив хотел дать этому объяснение. Он был просто слабой омегой, а Брок инстинктивно заботился о нем. Что он даже не замечал этого сам.

Но Брок не был таким глупцом. По крайней мере, три последних месяца он намеренно ухаживал за Стивом. Он демонстрировал свое умение заботиться. Он показывал себя альфой, который хотел, чтобы его заметили. А Стив был слишком слепым и неуверенным, чтобы увидеть это.

Брок спал, сложив под щекой вчерашнюю футболку Стива.

И он смотрел на Стива как на зверя, который может его укусить.  
— Прости, что свалился здесь без разрешения, — сказал он, убедившись, что привлек внимание Стива. — Я хотел знать, что ты будешь в порядке.

— Ты ухаживаешь за мной, — выпалил Стив. _Шикарно, Роджерс._

— Я… — Брок сел на диване. — К черту, — пробормотал он. — Да. Я могу… Я перестану.

— Перестанешь? — растерялся Стив.

— Перестану… — Брок смотрел на него, как будто он рехнулся. — Остановлюсь. Не буду больше этого делать. Отвалю. Уйду. Стив, у меня кончаются синонимы.

— О. — Стиву не особо понравилась эта идея. Теперь, когда он знал, что Брок делал, это было приятно. Ему было хорошо от этого. Брок его хотел. По-настоящему хотел, чтобы он был рядом! Лучшего доказательства быть не могло. Он старомодно ухаживал за Стивом в качестве доказательства. Он хотел быть рядом с ним. Дело было не в жалости. Он в самом деле искренне хотел быть вместе со Стивом. А Стив опять все испортил. — Я слишком психанул вчера.

— Психанул? Нет, Стиви, ты был абсолютно прав. И мне жаль. Я должен был позвонить тебе, или написать, или заставить Джека сказать тебе, или почтового голубя послать. Нет оправдания тому, что я просто оставил тебя в неведении. — Брок потянулся к нему, но заколебался и уронил руку. — Я все делаю неправильно. Я никогда в жизни не ухаживал за омегой. Я не умею. В моей семье полно ублюдков. Альфы просто трахают и уходят. Я не хотел быть таким. Я подумал, что хотя бы попытаюсь показать тебе, насколько ты мне важен. Посмотреть, получится ли у меня все сделать правильно. Очевидно, у меня ничего не вышло. И ты просто… ну, ты, и это даже не смешно. Я не знаю, с чего я решил, что сопляк из Стейтен-Айленда может встать рядом со Стивом Роджерсом. Ты настолько за пределами моей лиги.

— Подожди, ты думал, _я_ за пределами _твоей_ лиги? — Стив рассмеялся. — Брок, я не могу себя контролировать. Я реву над тем, что мы держимся за руки. Я до сих пор зову поисковик Гуглем. Мне просто в голову не приходило, что ты ухаживаешь за мной.

— Я старался быть ненавязчивым, — пробормотал Брок.

— Ты перестарался. — Стив покачал головой. — Не могу в это поверить. Ты ухаживал за мной. Все это время я боялся, что ты в любой момент придешь в себя и не захочешь больше иметь ничего общего со мной. Полагаю, ты все еще можешь… Но ты за мной ухаживал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

Это был резонный вопрос.  
— Не стану врать, — сказал Стив. — Я не знаю, чего хочу. У меня такая путаница в голове. Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

«Не говоря о том, что у тебя есть альфа», напомнил предательский голос в голове. Это быстро заставило хорошее настроение померкнуть.  
— И у меня есть альфа.

Брок непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Стиви, твой альфа…

— Я знаю! — перебил его Стив. — Я знаю, что его нет. Я знаю, что наша связь разорвана, и я свободен двигаться дальше. Но для меня это просто не работает.

Брок устало кивнул.  
— Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Он всегда будет твоим первым альфой. Ты всегда будешь его любить. Он научил тебя любви. Но как думаешь, он бы хотел, чтобы ты вечно хранил ему верность?

Стив не мог на это ответить. Это было невозможно. Он не мог узнать, чего хотел бы Баки, потому что Баки был мертв. В этом была вся суть. Он не знал ничего, что Баки мог бы сказать или захотеть. Разумом он понимал, что Баки не хотел бы, чтобы он остался в одиночестве.

Попробуйте убедить в этом сердце Стива.

Его сердце тосковало по Баки с той же силой, с какой ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве. Он хотел быть не-одиноким… с Баки! И понятия не имел, что с этим делать, как объяснить это себе — а тем более Броку.

Но Брок, казалось, сумел понять.  
— Я не буду давить, Стив. Мои карты открыты. Если ты дашь мне разрешение продолжить ухаживать за тобой, я буду только рад. Если нет, я отступлю. Если позже ты передумаешь, при любом варианте, я приму твой выбор. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Если ты не знаешь, что хочешь, это нормально. Тебе не нужно знать прямо сейчас.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, затрезвонили их рабочие телефоны.

Черт.

Который Фьюри.


	6. Chapter 6

На этот раз вечерние планы отменил Стив, по гормональным причинам. Однако Стив был Порядочным Человеком, и он Броку позвонил.

— Стив.

Он поежился от голоса Брока. Наверное, еще и какой-то звук издал, потому что Брок спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — пробормотал Стив. Он не был в порядке. Он держал у носа визитку, надушенную одеколоном Брока, и пытался не думать, что это значило. — Я не смогу приехать. У меня течка.

Последовала долгая пауза.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я приехал? — тихо спросил Брок.

Стив напрягся. Ответом было «да», он очень хотел, чтобы Брок приехал. После льда его течки стали просто ужасными, и он не хотел проводить очередную в одиночестве. Но последствия были весьма серьезными. А еще — Баки. У Стива был альфа. Он был мертв, и связь была разорвана, а сердце Стива разбито, но это не значило, что он готов был двигаться дальше. Какими бы нежными ни были руки Брока.

— Брок, — проскулил Стив в трубку.

— Все хорошо, — успокоил его альфа. — Как ты хочешь, Стив. Что бы ты ни захотел, все будет хорошо.

— Я не могу, — взвыл Стив. — Я просто не могу. Я не могу принять новую пару. Баки… Мне так не хватает Баки…

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я приезжал, приятель, я не приеду. — Какого черта он звучал таким понимающим? — Я просто предлагаю помочь тебе пережить течку, я не предлагаю заключать союз.

— Что? — Его мозг был как каша.

— Одно другому не мешает. Я просто хочу тебе помочь.

— Ты мне помогаешь, — признал Стив.

— Я рад. — В голосе Брока звучала искренняя теплота. Это был тот тон, который он приберегал только для Стива. — Я могу помочь и с этим, если ты позволишь мне. Мой гон только что прошел, значит, я не потеряю контроль и не укушу тебя. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться, что я сделаю тебе ребенка, у меня стоит булавка. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты терпел течку в одиночку.

Стив цеплялся за телефон как за спасательный круг. Столько вещей крутилось в его плавившемся мозге, не последнюю роль играло и то, что он сгорал изнутри. А Брок предлагал ему огнетушитель.

Баки умер... неужели он бы хотел, чтобы Стив страдал?

— Пожалуйста, — наконец прохрипел Стив. Ему это было нужно.

— Пожалуйста, что? — спросил Брок. — Прости, мне нужно, чтобы ты это сказал. Часть меня беспокоится, что ты уже слишком глубоко провалился, чтобы дать согласие.

— Еще нет, — заверил его Стив. — Но к твоему приезду провалюсь. Брок, пожалуйста, приезжай и помоги мне с течкой. — Просто чудо, что у него не сорвался голос.

— Я буду через двадцать минут. — На фоне донеслось рычание двигателя камаро. Ого. Похоже, Брок сидел в машине, дожидаясь разрешения Стива приехать. — Держись, Стив. Я скоро.

Стив повесил трубку и с трудом дотащился открыть дверь. Через двадцать минут открыть ее он не сможет. Это было не самым безопасным решением, но он был Капитан Америка™. По дороге к дивану он захватил из холодильника пакет льда и крепко обнял. Если все это время он и провел, неотрывно глядя на часы, это было только его дело.

Брок постучал в его дверь всего через шестнадцать минут. Он торопился. Стив услышал, как открылась дверь, как затем Брок вошел и запер за собой замок. Услышал, как он замер и втянул воздух, выругавшись подобно портовому грузчику от запаха его течки.  
— Черт побери, Стив. Ты пахнешь невероятно.

Стив в ответ издал полусдавленный звук и помахал рукой в направлении альфы. Брок обошел диван, встал перед ним на колени и поймал руку Стива. Они оба зашипели от прикосновения.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Брок. — Повезло, что мой гон уже прошел. — Он просунул руки под Стива и поднял его с дивана. — Перед тобой невозможно устоять.

Пока Брок нес его в спальню, Стив вел носом вдоль линии его плеча, до самой шеи, пока не добрался до его железы. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, позволяя пьянящему аромату просочиться в его мозг и ослабить вызванное течкой беспокойство. Брок оперся коленом на кровать, чтобы бережно опустить Стива на постель, но чуть не уронил его, когда тот лизнул железу.

— Твою мать! Стив, детка, мне надо, чтобы ты не делал этого. — Он стянул со Стива пропотевшую рубашку и намокшие от смазки трусы, оставив его дрожать на открытом воздухе. — Невероятный, — простонал альфа. Он поцеловал Стива в лоб и отстранился.

Как только его мозг осознал, что Брок отошел, Стив заскулил — высоко, требовательно, как страдающая омега, — и потянулся за ним.  
— Терпение, детка. Дай мне минутку. — Стив издал еще один скулеж, настолько огорченный, насколько он мог изобразить. Он не чувствовал вины за то, что пытался манипулировать альфой. Ему нужно было облегчение. Брок устоял, но с заметным трудом. Ему даже хватило наглости выйти из спальни. Стив запаниковал.  
— Брок!

Тот вернулся через минуту. Его руки были заняты влажными салфетками, полотенцами и небольшим холодильником.  
— Прости, Стив, но когда мы начнем, ты меня вообще не захочешь отпускать.  
Он разложил добычу рядом с кроватью и разделся, не тратя время на поддразнивания; стянул вещи и оставил там, куда они упали.

Стив издал несколько животных звуков, пока Брок забирался на него. Контакт всем телом успокоил его зудящую кожу. Мужественный мускусный запах Брока заполнил его нос и еще больше утихомирил его голову. А массивный член альфы, прижатый к его бедру, послал поток смазки вниз к его дырке.  
— Оооох… Альфа…

— Я здесь, омега, — отозвался Брок. — Я с тобой. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно.

— Твой узел, — пробормотал Стив.

Брок усмехнулся ему в щеку.  
— И почему я ждал более развернутого ответа? Быстро, медленно? Жестко, мягко?

— Немедленно! — потребовал Стив.

Брок рассмеялся и осыпал лицо Стива поцелуями.  
— Да, сэр.  
Он перенес вес на левую руку, а правой повел вниз по телу Стива. Ласково погладил его расщелину, вызвав новую порцию требовательных звуков. Когда он скользнул пальцем внутрь, Стив завыл. Брок в ответ зарычал.

Второй палец последовал почти сразу же. За ним третий. Брок даже не растягивал его, скорее просто проверял, насколько открытым он был. Стив насадился на его пальцы. Вместо того, чтобы успокоить боль внутри, это движение ее только распалило.

Брок вынул пальцы и слез со Стива. В ответ на жалобное хныканье он приказал:  
— Перевернись, омега. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.  
Его голос стал грубым. Низким.

Стив в самом деле знал, что хотел альфа. Он тоже этого хотел. Он перевернулся на живот, подтянул колени и подставился своему альфе.

— Блядь, Стив. — Брок звучал ошеломленным, а они еще даже не начали. Он пристроил член и вдавил головку в его текущую дырку. — Хочешь, чтобы я повязал тебя, Стив?

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Стив.

— Нет, Стив. Я спрашиваю всерьез. Черт, я должен был догадаться спросить об этом сразу.

Стив мотнул головой. Встряхнулся всем телом, как пес.  
— Я на противозачаточных. — Он выгнул спину. — Не могу ничем заразиться. Никаких презервативов. Повяжи меня.

— Хорошо, детка. — С этими словами Брок в одно движение въехал в него по самый корень. Стив заныл. Он тут же начал подавать бедрами назад, нуждаясь в движении. Брок сжал его бедра и начал резко в него вколачиваться.

Вот! Вот это было нужно Стиву. Он знал, что издавал всевозможные звуки, пока в него снова и снова толкался член, но ему было так хорошо, что ему было все равно. Брок передвинул одну руку с его бедра на загривок. Стив выгибался ему навстречу на каждом толчке. Его мозг вопил в горячке животной случки.

Узел Брока начал набухать. Стив сместился, разводя бедра шире и пуская альфу глубже. Он собирался получить этот узел.

В ответ Брок опустил руку с его бедра вниз, чтобы сжать его пульсирующий член, который начал дрочить в такт своим толчкам. Второй рукой он уперся в кровать, всем телом накрыв спину Стива.

Это ощущалось таким… потрясающе правильным. Стив чувствовал себя в безопасности. Защищенным. Что о нем заботятся. Что его — к черту всё! — любят. Брок уронил голову, накрыв ртом железу на шее Стива. Он почти не мог уже двигаться, настолько огромным стал его узел.

Наконец тот набух полностью, и Стив мог лишь крутить бедрами на нем. Брок сбился с ритма. Его зубы царапнули кожу Стива.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился тот. — Укуси. Укуси меня. Повяжи меня, альфа, пожалуйста.

Брок лизал и сосал его железу, но так и не укусил. Не пометил Стива своим, сколько бы тот ни умолял его об этом.

Брок резко толкнулся бедрами вперед, и они упали на постель. Его головка давила на простату Стива, узел — на внешнее кольцо ануса. Стало труднее, но он продолжил дрочить член Стива. Брок с силой всосал железу на шее Стива, и тот с криком кончил. Запульсировавшие мышцы потянули с собой Брока, начав цикл, который попытается выдоить Брока раз пять, пока их тела совместными усилиями будут пытаться сделать Стиву ребенка.

Брок обнял Стива обеими руками, обхватил ногой и перевернул их обоих на бок. Это движение вызвало второй оргазм.

Стив чувствовал удовлетворение. Он знал, что жажда животной случки вернется через несколько часов, но пока он успокоился. В его голове прояснилось. Брок осторожно обнимал его, помня о тяжелом узле, распиравшем нежный вход Стива. Он пытался натянуть на них одеяло, пока их тела не остыли и замерзли. Стив пошевелился, чтобы помочь альфе. Между этим моментом и Броком, дотянувшемся до холодильника, пришел третий оргазм.

Откуда в нем было столько спермы? Откуда возьмется еще?

Брок открыл бутылку воды и помог Стиву попить.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он звучал так же вымотанно, как себя чувствовал Стив. Сделав несколько глотков холодной воды, Стив отдал бутылку.  
— Мне хорошо. Намного лучше, чем было. Спасибо.

Брок поцеловал его в затылок.  
— Не благодари, детка. Я рад, что тебе хорошо.

Стив погрузился в окружавшее его тепло. Если бы кто-то сказал ему на первой встрече с Броком Рамлоу, что этот мужчина может быть таким нежным и милым, он бы ни за что не поверил. Конечно, Брок был хорошим человеком. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Но он был грубым и суровым командиром элитного боевого отряда. Это мало сходилось с тем, как он ласково гладил живот и бедра Стива, касаясь нежными поцелуями его волос.

Стив не был уверен, что только течка внезапно заставила думать о Броке как о «его» альфе. В этом что-то было. Так было уже некоторое время, с тех пор, как Брок вернулся после гона и обнимал его. Они так и не решили, куда они планируют двигаться дальше, или хотя бы что хотят делать. Брок хотел большего, но знал, что Стив все еще цепляется за Баки.

Брок открылся ему с невероятно уязвимой стороны в тот день, когда сказал Стиву, что хочет ухаживать за ним.

Стив вздохнул. Он не мог думать об этом прямо сейчас. Узел его альфы покоился глубоко в нем, его окружало облако феромонов. Он не мог сейчас мыслить здраво.  
— Спасибо, что… не укусил меня, — пробормотал Стив в подушку. Он знал, что только инстинкт и гормоны заставляли его умолять об этом, но все равно был смущен. Он был рад, что хотя бы один из них сохранил самообладание.

Брок снова прижал к его губам бутылку воды и помог сделать еще несколько глотков.  
— Я сказал, что не укушу.

— Я знаю, но я просил тебя, — произнес Стив. Жар внутри стих до усыпляющего тепла, и его абсолютно устраивало лежать в объятиях и дремать, пока не накатит новая волна.

— Словесное недержание в течку не учитывается, дорогой, — ответил Брок. Он потерся носом за ухом Стива и вдоль его шеи, продолжая руками гладить бока. Он проверял, как дела у его омеги, убеждался, что с ним все в порядке, успокаивал его. Стив растворялся в его заботе.

— Это ты пошутить попытался? — спросил Стив.

Брок усмехнулся ему в шею.  
— Ага.

Стив фыркнул.  
— Засыпай. Это было ужасно

— Не могу спать, когда ты сжимаешь мой узел, — заныл Брок. Он качнул бедрами, заставив узел зашевелиться внутри Стива. Тот в ответ сжался, и Брок крепко стиснул его, снова кончая. — Черт. Вот же черт, Стив. — Брок вжался в него. — Продолжай в том же духе, и я никогда не уйду.

Стив сомневался, что Брок имел в виду именно это, но у него все равно сжалось сердце. Он готов был признаться себе — он не хотел отпускать Брока. Он не хотел гадать, когда в следующий раз его еще раз будут так обнимать. Он не хотел думать, когда кто-нибудь еще раз назовет его «детка» или «дорогой». Он не хотел быть тем несчастным, которого из жалости трахают в течку.

Стив не был уверен, хотел ли он именно Брока, или просто кого-нибудь. Он просто больше не мог представить никого, кроме Брока. Не быть одиноким стало ошеломительнее оргазма.


	7. Chapter 7

Течка Стива продлилась всего три с половиной дня. Это было благословением, и в то же время проклятием. Он несомненно был рад, что все кончилось. Течки были грязными и неприятными, и он всегда мечтал, чтобы они проходили побыcтрее. Но эта стала одной из самых прекрасных с тех пор, как погиб Баки.

Брок заботился о Стиве просто изумительно. Да, они шестнадцать раз занимались сексом. Супер-солдатский организм это вам не шутки. Большинство альф просто заглядывали бы к нему раз в несколько часов, чтобы трахнуть, и уходили, как только их узел спадал. Брок был рядом всё время.

После первого раунда, пока Стив спал, Брок собрал все подушки, одеяла и полотенца, чтобы построить Стиву уютное гнездышко. Тот едва не расплакался, когда проснулся, потому что никто никогда раньше такого не делал для него. Альфа также принес воду и еду, СтаркПад Стива, собственную электронную книгу, несколько книг в мягких обложках и ноутбук, чтобы смотреть фильмы. Стив мог покидать гнездо лишь для похода в туалет, или когда Брок его купал.

Брок. Его. Купал.

Сначала альфа придерживал его под душем, бесконечно нежными руками намыливая с исключительной целью помыть. Потом он усадил Стива на стойку и наполнил ванну прохладной водой, чтобы тот смог в ней расслабиться. Пока Стив отмокал, он сидел крышке унитаза, держа его за руку и рассказывая свежие сплетни.

Второй день был просто кошмарным. Так всегда случалось. Стив мало что помнил, кроме переживаний, когда он вымотал Брока. Да, тот был в отличной форме, но после шести заходов его член несколько часов не мог встать. На третий день стало гораздо лучше.

Проснувшись на четвертый, Стив понял, что течка подошла к концу. Ему, скорее всего, уже больше не нужна была помощь Брока. Ощущение было похоже на обычное утреннее возбуждение после эротического сна. Ничего особенного. Даже не было больно. Он хотел сказать об этом, честное слово, хотел, но когда Брок взял его ствол в руку, мысль показалась неважной. А когда Брок взял его в рот, так и вовсе пропала.

И да, такого они еще не делали. Все было связано напрямую с гребаным животным желанием случки, просто чтобы облегчить боль. К тому же Стив знал, что большинство альф вообще не притрагивались к рудиментарным членам омег-мужчин. Стив-то считал, что ему повезло, когда Брок дрочил ему, пока трахал. А тот неожиданно взялся ему сосать просто ради самого процесса. Это не было связано с течкой. Оральный секс — это что-то, чем ты успокаиваешь омегу после, если вообще тратишь на это время. Целью этого было исключительно доставить удовольствие.

Брок заглотил его по самый корень, уткнувшись носом в пах. Стив низко застонал. Он не мог сдержать желания толкнуться глубже в обхвативший его влажный жар. Брок, похоже, не был против, — он не попытался остановить его, только начал водить языком по вене на нижней стороне члена, двигая головой вверх и вниз. И, черт побери, Стив не мог продержаться достаточно долго. Он чувствовал, что кончит слишком быстро. Брок опустил руку и погладил пальцем его по расщелине. Стив был уверен, что бормочет что-то бессвязное. Альфа проник в него одним пальцем, в то же время всосав особенно сильно, и Стив даже не успел его предупредить, прежде чем выплеснулся ему в рот.

Брок выпустил его с влажным хлопком и тяжело сглотнул. Он начал покрывать линию бедер Стива поцелуями, затем сместился выше к его прессу. Он целовал и лизал, двигаясь к груди Стива, выше и выше, пока не добрался до ямки между его ключицами. Стив обнял его обеими руками и потянул еще выше, чтобы поцеловать.

Он почувствовал свой вкус во рту Брока. Это было до странного возбуждающим и вызвало в нем собственническое чувство. Он сжал руки крепче, толкнулся языком в рот альфы. Их языки скользили, лаская друг друга, потом Стив всосал язык Брока. Тот в ответ застонал.  
— Черт побери, детка, — прорычал он.

Стив вскинул бедра, проверяя, и да — у Брока полностью стоял. Он забросил ногу альфе на задницу и притерся к его паху. Во время течки его несуществующий рефракторный период доставил немало головной боли, но сейчас это было удобно. Его внутренности опять покалывало, а член снова наливался. Наверное, это будет последний раз, когда ему будет позволена такая близость, так что он сделает ее запоминающейся.

К счастью, Брок был с ним на одной волне. Он продолжил медленно и старательно целовать Стива. Приподнявшись на одной руке, второй он провел по боку Стива и погладил его между ног. Забравшись между ягодицами, он скользнул пальцем во влажный вход. Стив застонал.  
— Ммм… Брок…

— Да, детка? — Брок поцеловал его и добавил второй палец. Ему не нужно было больше, учитывая, каким расслабленным он уже был. — Что ты хочешь?

— Тебя, — ответил Стив. Он просунул руку меж их животами, чтобы обхватить оба члена. Он водил кулаком в такт движениям пальцев Брока внутри себя. Его альфа замер, сбившись с ритма. Ему не понравилось это? Он не возражал дрочить или даже отсасывать ему, но не хотел, чтобы член Стива терся об его? Но нет, на его лице читалось что-то иное. Брок снова задвигал пальцами, подстраиваясь под темп Стива. На его лице было выражение человека, переживающего что-то новое… и ему оно нравилось.

И это придало Стиву уверенности. Он задвигал рукой быстрее. Сжал чуть сильнее. Брок уткнулся лицом ему в шею и зарычал. Он несколько раз толкнулся в кулак Стива, потом прихватил губами бледную кожу и отстранился.  
— Я хочу быть в тебе, Стив, — прорычал он.

Стив закивал.  
— Да. Да-да-да.  
Он перевернулся, чтобы подставиться, но прежде чем успел подняться на колени, Брок его остановил.

— Нет, детка. Вот так. Пожалуйста.  
Альфа перевернул его обратно на спину. Стив развел ноги и обхватил ими Брока за пояс. Тот скользнул в него плавным ровным движением, согнув спину, чтобы прижаться к Стиву. Он задвигал бедрами, и Стив встречал каждый его толчок.

Стив стонал и цеплялся за спину Брока. Это было совсем не похоже на их секс во время течки. Брок был нежным и внимательным, как когда заботился о нем в перерывах между вонами течки. Он обнимал Стива за спину, крепко прижимая к груди. Он вжимался лицом в его горло и водил ртом по шее, кусая и целуя.

Стив в этот раз был более в себе, чем за все предыдущие разы. Он впервые оказался лицом к альфе, и он собирался воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью. Он обхватил ногами узкую талию, а руками вцепился в крепкую спину. Брок держал его. Он прижимал его к себе так крепко, что Стив по-настоящему чувствовал себя защищенным, в абсолютной безопасности впервые с тех пор, как проснулся в этом веке.

Брок подхватил его одной рукой под задницу, второй за плечо, и вздернул их обоих, сев на корточки. Могучие бедра сгибались и перекатывались, пока он вбивался в Стива. Стив никогда не был сверху, даже с Баки. Он возвышался теперь над альфой, глядя на него сверху вниз. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, зрачки расплывшиеся, рот приоткрыт от тяжелого дыхания. Стив не мог точно сказать, что выражало его лицо. Это было похоже на тоску. И на обожание.

Закончилось все слишком быстро. Все еще чувствительный после отсоса, Стив смог продержаться лишь пару минут, до тех пор, как Брок начал ему дрочить. Он сжался, кончая, потянув Брока за собой. Он почувствовал набухание узла, как Брок попытался сдержать себя и не вязать его, поэтому дернул бедрами и принял узел в себя. Стив хотел получить его хотя бы еще один раз.

Вне течки вязка продлилась лишь двадцать минут. Стив мечтал о большем. Он лежал, устроившись на груди Брока, ему было тепло и уютно. Когда узел спадет, все кончится. Течка кончится. Брок уйдет, и Стив не представлял, как теперь будет спать в одиночку, зная, что бывает по-другому.

— Хочешь, налью тебе ванну? — спросил Брок. Он вытянул ноги и расправил бедра, раз ему больше не нужно было держать их двойной вес. Вязка порой ставила в весьма странное положение.

— Я сам, — ответил Стив, надеясь, что Брок не уйдет, пока он будет принимать душ. — Вздремни пока. Ты звучишь уставшим.

Брок согласно помычал.

*

Когда Стив вышел из ванной, Брок сидел на диване. Он был одет и обут. Он держал в руке солнечные очки и ключи. Он хмурился, глядя на них затуманенными глазами, словно мыслями был где-то далеко.  
— Брок? — Взгляд карих глаз переместился к нему. — Ты в порядке?

Тот потер глаза и кивнул.  
— Да, Стиви. Все хорошо.

Это очевидно было неправдой. Стив шагнул к нему и встал между его ног. Он хотел положить руки Броку на плечи, но заколебался. Вероятно, проблема была в том, что он ужасно устал от Стива.

Но Брок среагировал на его заминку, взяв руки Стива в свои и положив их себе на плечи.  
— Не бойся касаться меня, Стив. Я не против. Я обещаю. Мне приятно. Если это когда-нибудь изменится, я скажу.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку. Ему хотелось объяснить сидящему перед ним альфе, какое потрясающее впечатление он на него произвел. Стив тонул в одиночестве, а Брок вытащил его из пучины. Он не знал, как озвучить это и не показаться чокнутым, но попытаться стоило.  
— Брок…

— Стив…

Они рассмеялись, заговорив одновременно.  
— Давай ты, — сказал Брок.

Стив кивнул.  
— Наберись, пожалуйста, терпения. Я не знаю, как на самом деле сказать то, что я хочу.

— У меня полно времени, — пообещал Брок.

— Я… я по-настоящему ценю это всё, — начал Стив. — Не только несколько последних дней. Да, это тоже, без сомнений. Ты так потрясающе заботился обо мне. Ты был самым нежным, кроме тех моментов, когда мне нужно было другое. И ты все время был со мной. Не просто приходил, когда было время трахаться.

Брок нахмурился. Он выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но Стив продолжил. Он не хотел терять запал.

— Все эти месяцы, что мы работали вместе… Ты мой самый близкий друг. — Стив почувствовал, как по его щекам пополз румянец. Это было сложно. — Я с трудом открываюсь людям. У меня проблемы с прикосновениями. Брок, в мое время все трогали всех. Все время. Это было самой нормальной вещью в мире. А теперь все вообще отказываются прикасаться.

— Когда ты сказал мне, что не будешь трогать меня, если я этого не захочу, я это оценил. И у меня едва не случился сердечный приступ. А на Борнео, когда ты сказал, что порой думаешь, будто я ненавижу тебя, когда предложил не говорить со мной ни о чем, кроме работы, я думал, меня вырвет. Я бы ударился в панику, если бы мы не были на задании. Мне было нужно, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Я только не хотел показать, насколько сильно мне это было нужно, чтобы не отпугнуть тебя. Однажды я даже гадал, могу ли я вписать встречу в твое расписание, и не отменишь ли ты ее.

У Стива сорвался голос, и он громко шмыгнул носом. Чертовы гормоны. Брок издал расстроенный звук и обхватил его за пояс. Он, похоже, понял, что Стиву нужно выговориться.

— Когда ты пригласил меня посмотреть игру Доджерс, я вписал это в свой календарь, и порой ловил себя на том, что просто смотрю на напоминание. У меня появилось чего ждать. Мне ужасно был нужен кто-нибудь в моей жизни. Одиночество сводило меня с ума. Но я знал, что стану цепляться и требовать большего, если позволю себе это, поэтому сдерживался. Я подумал, если мы сохраним приятельские отношения на работе, это будет лучше, чем если мы подружимся, и я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, и потеряю всё. Я решил, что лучше будет не сближаться, чем переборщить и прогнать тебя. Если это означает меньше, то и болеть будет меньше.

— Но ты такой чертовски настойчивый! Ты не слышал моего вранья и оправданий. Ты понял, что мне нужно, и ты давал мне это, плюя на мои проблемы. Клянусь богом, по первому времени, когда ты давал мне держаться за твою руку, я приходил домой и плакал от облегчения, настолько мне становилось лучше. Я больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. — Он уже рассказал гораздо больше, чем планировал, словно открыл шлюз на дамбе. Брок молча смотрел на него снизу вверх, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. Его глаза были спокойными и полными тепла.

— Я даже не могу объяснить, как много это для меня значило. Спасибо. — Стив почувствовал себя неловко за то, что вывалил это всё на Брока. Что если тот теперь почувствует себя обязанным? Словно он теперь должен быть его другом, иначе тот сломается? Но Стив чувствовал себя легче, выговорившись. Словно гора с плеч свалилась.

— После всего, что я тебе говорил, после всего, что я делал… Я беспокоюсь, что ты по-прежнему считаешь себя недостойным этого. — Все тело Брока вибрировало от сдерживаемых эмоций. Он потянул Стива к себе на диван, обняв со спины, положив одну руку ему на грудь, а второй мягко сжав загривок. Коснувшись губами за ухом Стива, Брок произнес: — Видимо, я просто должен стараться сильнее.

Сердце Стива затрепетало. После всего, через что он заставил пройти Брока, тот не только продолжал заботиться о нем, но и готов был работать над этим больше, чтобы Стив прочувствовал это сквозь облако неуверенности, окутывавшее его разум.  
— Что, если я этого не стою? — прошептал Стив.

Брок провел губами по его подбородку.  
— А что если стоишь?

Они целовались сквозь слезы Стива. Он чувствовал себя нелепо. Это был один из нежнейших, наиболее романтичных моментов в его жизни, а он плакал, как глупая омега из любовного романа. Но Брок прижал его к себе, укрыл собой, гладил по боку и по руке и по бедру, и Стиву было тепло. Ему было хорошо.

Они провели на диване около часа, целуясь и обнимаясь и укрепляя связь после течки, как делали супруги. Брок касался каждой клеточки кожи Стива. Его шершавые ладони скользили по твердым мышцам, посылая по спине Стива мурашки. Это было именно то, что нужно. Это было возвращение в себя по учебнику. Брок все делал идеально.  
— Детка, тебе надо поесть. Давай я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Стив заныл.  
— Но мне так удобно.

— Я знаю, — проворковал Брок. — Но если ты ничего не съешь, тебе будет очень плохо.

Стив заставил себя встать и отпустил Брока на кухню. Он смотрел, как тот возится с кастрюлями и сковородками и куриными грудками, и осознал, насколько правильно тот ощущался.  
— Брок?

— Да, милый?

— Я принял решение.

Брок опустил сковороду на плиту.  
— Решение о чем?

— О твоем ухаживании.

Теперь все внимание Брока принадлежало ему.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал.


	8. Chapter 8

Черт бы побрал этот проклятый напалм и того, кто его изобрел. Стив не заценил. Отряды Дельта, Чарли и Эхо были обездвижены. Со Стивом было аж три человека, уцелевших от отряда Бета. Где-то слева раздался взрыв, кто-то закричал. Это был настоящий ад.

Как бы по-больному это ни звучало, именно в таком хаосе Стив расцветал.  
— Дарнелл, дерни вправо и прикрой меня! Пина, Моралес, дуйте вверх и влево, займите снайперские позиции. Нам надо освободить отряд Эхо, тогда сможем двигаться дальше.

Выжившие подтвердили получение приказов, и все задвигались.

Стив метнул щит и врезал одному из солдат четко в челюсть. Тот упал, и Стив подобрал его пистолет, чтобы избавиться еще от троих. Как картели смогли так разрастись? У них были пулеметы и гребаный напалм. Полиция вообще ничего теперь не делает?

Изучив историю США в попытке наверстать пропущенное, Стив считал, что война во Вьетнаме была ужасной. Внутренняя война с наркобаронами делал Вьетнам победоносной часовой стычкой.

Может быть, этим делом стоило занять Капитану Америке.

Стив следовал за Дарнеллом, пока тот не занял позицию, затем бросился вперед под град пуль. По ту сторону горящих машин он видел отряд Эхо, удерживавший свою позицию. Ну или пытавшийся. Четверо погибли, оставшиеся дрались, чтобы выжить. Стив крепче сжал щит и разогнался, чтобы перелететь через ближайшую машину. Он смог перекувыркнуться через нее и приземлиться в трех метрах от своих людей.

Вероятно, это было чем-то подсознательным — стрелять в щит. Он выглядел как мишень. Семьдесят пять лет, и до сих пор никто не стрелял по его ногам. Он вовсе не жаловался.

Оказавшись среди своих, он обнаружил часть их проблемы. Среди погибших лежал командир отряда, Маллинз. Окруженные и обезглавленные, они не могли продвинуться вперед. Без прикрытия отряда Эхо и Дельта с Чарли оказались в ловушке. Они не могли взять эту базу.

Однако Стив мог вести их за собой. Сколько бы он ни жаловался на репутацию Капитана Америки, она была полезной, когда вела людей за собой. Ты видишь красно-бело-синее, и сразу все становится хорошо. У тебя снова есть лидер. Он прокричал им следовать за собой и бросился вперед, метнув «могучий щит». Сбил пулеметчика противника. Второго подстрелил Пина со своей позиции. Они надавили. Они бежали вперед, зубами и кулаками прокладывая путь к Дельте и Чарли, оставляя за собой трупы солдат нарко-картели.

— Кэп! — Джек Роллинз никогда не был так счастлив при виде Стива. — Мило, что вы к нам заглянули. — Он оглядел потрепанные остатки отрядов Эхо и Бета. — Это все, кто остались?

Стив кивнул.

Джек выругался.  
— Нам надо двигаться. Рамлоу сунулся туда один, чтобы попытаться поймать Эль Бурро, прежде чем тот успеет сбежать.

— Погоди, он что? — рыкнул Стив. _Тупой придурок_. Он не мог пойти туда один. Стив оглядел здание, которое они пытались захватить. Всего восемь этажей, но каждый наверняка кишел отлично обученными солдатами. Один человек не мог справиться с ними всеми.

— Я пытался его остановить, Кэп, но он мой командир. — Джек перезаряжал свои пистолеты. — Нам надо попасть туда раньше, чем он убьется. Я не знаю, какого хрена он думал.

Стив знал. Он знал наверняка, что Брок делал, даже если тот сам этого не осознавал. Он рисовался перед омегой, за которой ухаживал. Пытался доказать, что он самый большой, самый опасный альфа в мире, который может позаботиться о Стиве. Может быть, это было сознательным решением, может быть, он действовал на инстинкте. В любом случае, Стив впервые за месяц официального ухаживания пожалел, что разрешил ему.

«Чертов болтливый идиот», — подумал Стив. — «Если ты там умрешь, я с тобой больше не разговариваю!»

Из всех отрядов у них осталось только двадцать четыре человека, включая Стива и Брока. Если тот все еще был жив. Шансы были ничтожно малы. Но в этом был весь смысл Страйка. Их девизом было «Первые и Последние»: первыми вошли, последними вышли. Они были теми, кого звали в любой плохой ситуации. Они были элитой элиты. Бывшие зеленые береты, морские котики, армейские рейнджеры и даже секретная служба.

— Это выглядит малообещающе, — обратился к ним Стив. — Но вы же самые крутые сукины дети на этой планете. Страйк — элитная боевая сила. Мы были рождены и воспитаны для таких ситуаций. Более того. Страйк — семья. Наша связь гораздо теснее. Мы — стая. Они убили наших братьев. Наш командир, наш вожак, находится в опасности, в одиночку столкнувшись с ними. Мы не оставим это безнаказанным.

— Все шансы против нас. Так что с того? Мы и с худшим сталкивались. И впереди нас ждут такие же вещи. Сейчас время взять яйца в кулак и сделать то, что должно. Вместе. Вы со мной?

Бойцы взревели «Первые и Последние», как боевой клич. Стреляя со всех стволов, они прорвали линию обороны. Их питала единая энергия. Как Стив и сказал — они были Стаей. Они заряжались друг от друга яростью, энергией и адреналином. Нельзя убить члена стаи и думать, что это останется без последствий. Эти твари вот-вот получат свое.

Стив и Джек разделили бойцов между собой, чтобы подняться по двум лестницам.  
— Зачистить каждый этаж, — приказал Стив. Загрохотали кованные сталью ботинки, когда они помчались каждый к своему пролету, врываясь в коридоры. На каждом этаже, пока они уничтожали свои цели, они обнаруживали следы того, что кто-то прошел там до них. В воздухе висел тяжелый запах альфы, успокаивавший омежью сущность Стива. _Брок_.

Между третьим и восьмым этажом погибло еще трое бойцов Страйка. Продолжали раздаваться взрывы. Бесконечно гремела пальба. Крики. Стоны. Воздух был тяжелым от пороха. Он доносил до Стива запах Брока, подсказывая, куда идти дальше.

На восьмом этаже было смертельно тихо. У Стива прокатилась по спине волна мурашек. Как будто ему отключили линию связи с миром.

Они крались вперед, стараясь не нарушить тишину и не попасть в ловушку. Стив занял позицию. Он знал, что Брок был здесь. Эль Бурро, вероятно, тоже. Роллинз со своей частью людей подошел с другой стороны. Они рассредоточились, осматривая комнаты.

В каждой было пусто. Что за чертовщина? Неужели данные разведки оказались ошибочными? Они оставили центральное помещение напоследок, понимая, что именно там их ждет Эль Бурро, если он еще не покинул здание.

Человек Роллинза был готов вышибить дверь тараном.  
— Либо они все там, и мы обнаружим тело Рамлоу и засаду, либо Бурро отправил всех людей нам навстречу, — сказал он Стиву.

— Будем надеяться на второе, — Стив поднял руку, чтобы подать сигнал…

Раздалось два выстрела.

За ними последовал мучительный крик.

Стив уронил руку, дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Они с Роллинзом прицелились, готовые стрелять.

В этом не было необходимости.

В комнате было двое мужчин: Эль Бурро с простреленной головой и Брок Рамлоу, сидящий на полу и зажимающий кровоточащую рану в груди.

Стив выругался и кинулся к альфе. Тот побелел под загаром. Его начало трясти.

— Мертв, — подтвердил Роллинз, проверив Эль Бурро.

— Ты почему не стал ждать нас?! — прорычал Стив на идиота перед собой. Он сорвал с ремня полевую аптечку и начал вытаскивать бинты. Он мало что мог сделать, кроме как зажать рану. Их медик ждал в месте встречи — Рамлоу решил, что для него было слишком опасно лезть в гущу боя на этом задании. _Охренеть как умно, Брок._

Стив использовал каждую унцию своей силы, закрывая рану. Брок в какой-то момент отключился, лужа крови под ним продолжала расти. Роллинз вколол ему какую-то страйковскую биохренотень, чтобы они могли его перенести. Стив смотрел, как бойцы несут его суженого альфу на самодельных носилках, и пытался не сойти с ума.

Роллинз хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Идем, нам тоже пора.

Стив посмотрел на покрытые кровью руки. К горлу подступила желчь, и ему пришлось сглотнуть несколько раз. В груди колотилась паника, угрожая накрыть его с головой. Какой-то частью себя он хотел поддаться ей. Но он был командиром Страйка, и должен был вернуть своих измученных людей домой.

На полпути медик объявил Брока «в критическом, но стабильном состоянии».

Стив спрятал лицо в руках и проглотил сдавленное рыдание от облегчения.

*

Фьюри был недоволен. Стив и раньше видел его сердитым, но сейчас это почему-то выглядело хуже. Роллинза отправили писать письма с соболезнованиями. Рамлоу лежал в отделении интенсивной терапии в медицинском крыле Трискелиона. Стив стоял перед излишне большим столом в кабинете Фьюри.

— Слушай, Кэп, я буду прям, — сказал директор. — Я знаю о вашей ситуации с Рамлоу.

— Откуда? — спросил Стив. Он считал, что они вели себя довольно скрытно.

Фьюри, похоже, знал, о чем он думает.  
— Рамлоу не идиот. Если бы вы скрыли такое, это дорого обошлось бы вам обоим, но ему досталось бы сильнее. Встречаться с кем-то в своем отделе строжайше запрещено в ЩИТе. Однако, это разрешено в Страйке. Рамлоу еще три месяца назад заполнил бланк о внутренних отношениях, сразу после твоего возвращения из течки.

— Раз мы не делаем ничего противозаконного, то я не понимаю, какое тебе до этого дело, — холодно произнес Стив.

Фьюри рассмеялся.  
— Тебе было бы все равно, даже если бы это было противозаконно. Поверь мне, я всерьез этим восхищаюсь. При определенных обстоятельствах. Однако, — его тон изменился. — Как директор ЩИТа и Страйка, я имею право перевести тебя или вас обоих, если ваши отношения ставят под угрозу выполнение заданий. То, что вытворил Рамлоу, пытаясь впечатлить тебя, это именно угроза для выполнения задания. Он чертов идиот. Если бы решал Пирс, его бы понизили до лейтенанта, и он никогда больше не возглавил даже отряд. Этого от нас потребовал весь Совет безопасности.

— Директор Фьюри, это станет… — начал Стив.

— Ужасным решением, — согласился Фьюри. — У меня нет ни малейшей выгоды так поступать. Рамлоу самый эффективный командир со времен старой Элеонор Мотт. Это она выбрала его себе в преемники, ты знал? Рамлоу отлично заправляет Страйком, они прекрасно работают под его руководством. Страйк почти как стая, а он как их вожак.

— Однако чем-то умаслить Совет безопасности было нужно. Поэтому, начиная прямо с текущего момента, ты перестаешь быть членом Страйка. Ты теперь агент ЩИТа, и будешь работать с Наташей Романовой.

Стив хотел немедленно запротестовать, но, открыв рот, понял, что сказал Фьюри. Это не было наказанием. Это даже нельзя было по-настоящему считать переводом. Наташа большую часть своих заданий выполняла в компании отрядов Дельта и/или Чарли.

Глаз Фьюри поблескивал задором. На лице было довольное выражение кота, сожравшего канарейку.

— Я понял, сэр. — Стив повел напряженными плечами. — Я принимаю это назначение и готов явиться на службу… ?

— В понедельник утром.

За окном был четверг.

— Я буду в офисе агента Романовой в понедельник.

— Отлично. Свободен.

*

Стив вовсе не мчался в изолятор… Да черт побери, мчался, крича предупреждения при обгоне всех встречных.

Добрая медсестра по имени Меган, не раз ухаживавшая за самим Стивом, впустила его в палату Брока. Альфа до сих пор был без сознания, но ожидалось, что он сумеет полностью восстановиться. Стив тяжело осел на стул, который, по счастью, не сломался под его весом. Он на мгновение запрокинул голову.

— Меня переводят, — сказал он Броку. — Мы больше не сможем работать вместе. Фьюри, Пирс и Совет безопасности считают, что ты пошел за Эль Бурро в одиночку, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление. Я, честно говоря, тоже так думаю. Если это правда, то ты просто кретин. Мы об этом еще поговорим. — Он наклонился вперед и взял Брока за руку. — Я очень рад, что ты жив.

*

— Знаешь, мертвый ты для меня довольно бесполезен.

— Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр. Риск и выгода были просчитаны. Я не мог гарантировать молчание Эль Бурро, если бы его взяли живым. Агент Романова слишком хороша. Я знал, что Роджерс не спустит глаз с пленника, так что иного способа избавиться от него не было.

— Если бы тебя убили, Роджерсу пришлось бы возглавить Страйк.

— Он не умеет этого делать. На мое место встал бы Роллинз. Я был готов пожертвовать собой. Ничто не должно помешать Озарению.

— Хорошо. Тебе удалось вернуть нашего дорогого Капитана обратно в ЩИТ. И никто не смог побеседовать с Эль Бурро. Главы довольны. Хайль Гидра!

— Хайль Гидра.


	9. Chapter 9

— И что ты сделаешь, Роджерс? — Брок отпихнул Стива. — Что ты на хрен сделаешь?

— А ты что сделаешь, Рамлоу? — Стив тут же вернулся обратно, оказавшись лицом к лицу с альфой.

— Я… Я тебе задницу надеру! Самодовольный козел! Черт побери, Роджерс, прекрати меня щекотать!

Стив запрокинул голову и расхохотался, но перестал щекотать Брока. Он был добрым. Они лежали в обнимку на диване Стива и смотрели «Воина». Это был хороший фильм. Брок всерьез прослезился. Стив наслаждался положением большой ложечки. Ему, без сомнений, нравилось быть маленькой ложечкой, но он был выше на пятнадцать сантиметров и килограммов на двадцать тяжелее, и было нечто приятное в том, чтобы свернуться вокруг своего альфы.

Блестевшие глаза Брока подтолкнули Стива попытаться вызвать у него улыбку. Это сработало. Альфа прятал ее в сгиб локтя. Стив хмыкнул и принялся покрывать поцелуями темную макушку. Просунув руку под его футболку, он накрыл ладонью складку недавно заросшей раны.

Его альфа был в порядке. Доказательство этого находилось у Ства в руках. Ему просто нужно было постоянно напоминать себе об этом. К счастью, Брок не был против. Он не был против того, что Стив сворачивался вокруг него и часто касался краев шрама. Его не беспокоило, когда Стив прижимал пальцы к его пульсу, чтобы сосчитать ровные удары его сердца. Они спали в одной постели каждую ночь с тех пор, как Брока выписали, за исключением двух, когда Стив был на задании с Наташей.

Бог или Фьюри или кто-то еще (может быть, Мария Хилл) осознали, что им нужно время. Они оба были на связи, но их присутствия не требовали. Этого было достаточно. Это было хорошо. Они могли просто дышать вместе.

А Брок терся задницей о пах Стива, так что, возможно, рассчитывал на что-то большее, чем просто дыхание. Стив не собирался жаловаться. Вовсе нет. Стив толкнулся бедрами навстречу, и Брок довольно помычал.

— В спальню? — спросил Стив. Да, секс на диване был веселым занятием. Но сейчас Стиву нужно было быть нежным и осторожным с Броком. Поэтому — кровать. Брок кивнул. Стив с легкостью поднял его на руки и отнес в спальню.

В логово. Это было их логово. В этой комнате они провели течку Стива. Брок превратил ее в правильное логово; превратил его кровать в гнездышко. Стив не все простыни постирал. Его успокаивал запах, отстаньте от него.

Он опустил Брока на кровать очень бережно. Тому разрешили вернуться на службу, но Стиву этого было недостаточно. Брок явно ценил это. Он прижал Стива к груди и ласково поцеловал.  
— Ты такой нежный у меня, детка. — Еще один поцелуй. — Сделай одолжение?

— Все что хочешь, Брок, — выдохнул Стив. Он не осознавал, как много он имел в виду под этими словами, пока не произнес их.

— Сними к черту свои шмотки, чтобы я мог смотреть на тебя.

Стив рассмеялся и слез с кровати. Быстро стянул рубашку, но замер на штанах.  
— Я… эмм…

Брок выгнул бровь.  
— В чем дело?

— Не смейся. Я сейчас вернусь. — Стив юркнул в ванную раньше, чем Брок успел что-то сказать. Может быть, это не было его лучшей идеей, ну и ладно. Стив скинул штаны и боксеры и полез под раковину за спрятанным там пакетом. Стив ни за что на свете не смог бы объяснить, что заставило его купить эти вещи.

Он увидел их в витрине магазина, в котором были вещи как для омег-женщин, так и мужчин. Они были того же ярко-голубого цвета, что и его первая униформа. Что-то в этом кружеве было притягательное, невероятно милое. Со своим ростом и мускулатурой Стив обычно не выглядел милым. А ему иногда хотелось. Кружево было мягким, а шортики облегали его как вторая кожа. Они не были вызывающими. Стив не был готов к такому.

Он заглянул в спальню. Брок посмотрел на него выжидающе. Стив попытался что-нибудь сказать. Рот не работал. Он покраснел до самой груди, но все равно решился шагнуть в спальню, пытаясь удержать зрительный контакт.

Глаза Брока стали размером с блюдца. Рот приоткрылся. Он захлопнул его, несколько раз попытался сглотнуть. Сел и с жадностью потянулся к омеге.  
— Стив, иди сюда. Иди-иди-иди ко мне. — Тот послушно шагнул в его объятия. — Черт побери, милый! Ты выглядишь в них таким сексуальным!

Стив широко улыбнулся.  
— Тебе нравится?

— Детка, у меня слов нет. — Брок протянул руку ему за спину и ухватился за задницу в кружеве. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты готов носить такое чаще!

— Насколько чаще твое чаще? — хмыкнул Стив.

Брок хлопнул его по заднице.  
— Под униформой?

Стив закашлялся, пытаясь сказать «нет». Брок только рассмеялся, подхватил его на руки и бросил на кровать.  
— Задом кверху, пожалуйста! — Стив принял нужную позу. Брок схватил в руки его полушария и сжал. Он массировал их поверх кружева как загипнотизированный. Стив поелозил, толкаясь в огромные ладони. — Охрененно, — прорычал Брок. Он снова шлепнул Стива.

— Фетиш, о котором я не подозревал, — пробормотал он. Он укусил поверх того места, где до этого шлепнул. — Я не знал, как сильно мне было это нужно в моей жизни. — Он отстранился и свалился в радостную извивающуюся массу, избавляясь от одежды. Стив не подозревал, что Брок может быть таким неуклюжим. Но тот тут же вернулся, чтобы прижаться к заднице своей омеги.

Стив застонал, когда член Брока вдавился в его вход вместе с кружевом.  
— Брок, — прошипел он. — Не дразни, просто трахни меня.

Брок улегся ему на спину.  
— Но они мне так нравятся, детка. И я не могу трахнуть тебя, пока они надеты.

— Ты, видимо, не очень изобретательный, — пожурил Стив.

Брок снова шлепнул его.  
— Я беспокоился, что ты привязан к ним.

— Они исполнили свое предназначение.

— Вот как. — Альфа выпрямился обратно, целуя тут и там спину и задницу омеги. Он медленно двигался к середине. Затем его зубы сошлись на центральном шве, и он резко дернул головой. Стив почувствовал натяжение, а затем раздался звук рвущейся ткани. И Брок тут же запустил язык через разрыв во влажную дырку Стива, не дав ему времени приготовиться.

— Ох черт! — Стив упал на локти, уткнувшись лбом в матрас. — Брок!

Брок застонал, уткнувшись в его плоть. Он толкался языком в Стива, пока тот извивался под ним от ощущений. Затем Брок свернул язык. Каждый раз, когда он его вытаскивал, тот с неприличным звуком щелкал по внешнему кольцу его ануса. Стив смущенно мявкнул, когда Брок запустил руку в кружево, чтобы дрочить ему в такт движениям языка.

Брок не единожды повторял, что нет ничего лучше, чем доводить его омегу до множества оргазмов, так что Стив никогда не пытался сдерживаться. Он просто получал больше. Брок был не из тех альф, которые считали, что одного раза достаточно, потому что вне гона сами могли кончить лишь однажды. Стив кончил, перепачкав кружево и руку Брока, из его дырки смазка потекла Броку в рот.  
— Черт, черт, черт!

Брок отстранился, засмеявшись.  
— Детка, ты такой вкусный!

— Брок, — простонал Стив.

— Я здесь, милый. — Брок перевернул его на спину. — Прости, но эта штучка оказалась гораздо горячее, чем я мог себе представить. — Он опустил руку и надорвал ткань сильнее, чтобы туда поместился его член.

Стиву нравилось, что его трахнут через трусики. Какая прекрасная инвестиция. Ура двадцать первому веку. Ура Стиву.

Брок пристроился и одним плавным движением скользнул в него.  
— Стив, — прорычал он. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Стива и прихватив ее губами, он спросил: — Ты готов, милый?

— Да, — прошипел Стив. — Трахни меня. Жестко. — Он обвил ногами талию альфы. Тот поднял голову за поцелуем. Это было застывшее мгновение вне времени, где весь мир сосредоточился в контакте их тел. Затем Брок подхватил Стива под колени и толкнул его ноги к груди. И трахнул его, как было запрошено.

Стив выгибался дугой над постелью, пока Брок вколачивался в него.  
— Чертчертчертчерт!..  
Брок долбился с такой силой, что выбивал воздух из его легких. Руки Стива царапали его бицепсы, оставляя следы ногтей на загорелой коже. Брок отвечал жесткими толчками, глубоко загоняя в него член.

— Черт, Стив, — выдохнул Брок. — Я долго не протяну. Ты такой тугой.

— Давай, — ответил Стив. Он качнул бедрами, насаживаясь на член альфы. — Давай, Брок, милый, кончай. Кончи в меня. — Он повторял это снова и снова севшим от удовольствия голосом. Он хотел, чтобы его альфа кончил в него. Он хотел почувствовать внутри этот влажный жар. Хотел почувствовать себя помеченным и взятым. Брок его не укусит, не установит связь, но хотя бы это он сделает.

Оргазм Брока прокатился по нему сбившимся ритмом и синяками там, где он цеплялся за Стива. Наполненный семенем, Стив неожиданно для себя кончил нетронутым. Брок скатал кружево вниз и провел пальцами по свидетельству двух его оргазмов. Не отводя взгляда от глаз Стива, он поднял пальцы ко рту и начисто вылизал. Он повторил это несколько раз, пока полностью не очистил Стива.

К этому времени узел Брока спал достаточно, чтобы он мог его вытащить и обнять Стива. Тот стянул трусики полностью и бросил их на пол.  
— Стив, — пробормотал Брок.

— Ммм?

— Ты сочтешь меня странным.

— Я уже так думаю.

Брок нервно хмыкнул.

— Ты хочешь забрать их? — спросил Стив.

— ...Да.

— Ладно.

— Они пахнут тобой. И сексом. Мне нравятся эти запахи.

— Да, конечно. У меня до сих пор твоя рубашка. И я не стирал после течки _все_ простыни. Я сохранил две, которые пахнут тобой.

Брок поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Ох, любовь моя… — нежно произнес он. И закаменел.

Стив поднял голову взглянуть ему в глаза. Он старательно сохранял нейтральное выражение лица. Он смотрел, как по лицу Брока промелькнуло несколько эмоций, завершившись смесью удивления и решимости. Брок расправил плечи и встретился со Стивом взглядом.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив.

Стив хотел испугаться. А потом не стал. В этом был смысл. Это ощущалось правильно. И он был согласен. Или не согласен? Чувствовал то же самое? Чувствовал то же самое. Так правильно. Его губы подрагивали в улыбке. Брок начал выглядеть обеспокоенным, поэтому Стив улыбнулся в полную силу. В его груди клокотал смех. Брок любил его! Как вам такое?

Из глаз Брока стремительно исчезала уверенность. Ой, верно. Стиву стоило что-нибудь сказать. Он поцеловал мягкий рот альфы.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Брок.

Тот выдохнул. Поцеловал Стива в ответ, затем начал покрывать поцелуями его щеку, висок, волосы. Стив потерся носом о его шею, о железу на ней. Он был счастлив, задремывая в теплом счастливом ощущении, которое испытывал только рядом с Броком.

— У нас получится, — пробормотал он, не осознавая этого.

— Что получится, любовь моя? — сонно спросил Брок.

— Быть вместе, — ответил Стив.

— Хорошо. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу быть с тобой всегда.


	10. День рождения Стива

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Записка от автора: Как оказалось, автор не в курсе, когда происходят какие спортивные мероприятия. Бейсбол начинается летом и заканчивается в последних числах октября. Футбол начинается в сентябре и идет до февраля. Автор об этом не задумывался, но оказалось, что это не совпадает с временной линией рассказа. Автор приносит извинения за путаницу. Эта глава посвящена четвертому июля, события в ней происходят после того, как Брок и Стив начали совместный просмотр бейсбола, но до течки Стива.

— Просыпайся. — Кто-то пинал кровать Стива. Какого хрена… Он подскочил и потянулся за щитом, которого не было, потому что война кончилась и Стив держал щит в шкафу в гостиной. А вот пистолет, выданный Наташей, он держал под подушкой, его он на Брока Рамлоу и наставил.

К его чести, тот, похоже, понял, что сделал глупость. Он сделал шаг назад, поднял руки и свел брови.  
— Прости, Стив.

Стив убрал пистолет.  
— Не подкрадывайся к солдату, Рамлоу.

— Брок, — автоматически поправил тот. — Я знаю. Прости.

— Почему ты здесь?

— Вопрос на миллион долларов. Вставай и одевайся. В гражданское.  
Брок вышел из спальни и закрыл за собой дверь. Стив выбрался из постели и натянул джинсы с одной из этих нелепых футболок. Влагостойкие носки были на лидирующих позициях в его списке лучших изобретений двадцать первого века. Чтобы он ни отдал за них во время войны! Он зашнуровал синие теннисные туфли, взял бумажник, надел авиаторы и вышел к Броку, державшему в руках протеиновый коктейль, потратив на сборы ровно четыре минуты.

Стив без особого восторга выпил коктейль, отвратность которого тут же компенсировал стакан кофе.  
— Так что мы такое делаем?

— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? — спросил Брок.

— День независимости, — ответил Стив.

— А ещё?

— Что ещё?

Брок выглядел так, будто ему стало физически больно.  
— Кто родился четвертого июля? — медленно произнес он, словно разговаривал с немного отсталым ребенком.

— О. — Стив рассмеялся. — Я.

Альфа тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я спишу это на слишком ранний подъем. Ладно. Сначала мы перекусим, а на потом я запланировал для тебя кое-что интересное.

Сердце Стива заколотилось где-то в его горле.  
— Мы будем… праздновать мой день рождения?

— Ты не против?

— Н-нет. Я просто… не ожидал этого.

Между бровями Брока снова залегла складка. Он обошел кухонный остров и подошел к Стиву. Последовала секундная заминка, затем Брок обхватил его руками. Стив напрягся, но тут же расслабился.  
— Твой день рождения стоит празднования, Стив.

Стиву как будто нож в грудь вонзили и провернули.

Брок не опускал рук. Не отпускал его.

И какое-то время Стив тоже не мог отпустить. Он был крупнее альфы, и это не было похоже на правильное объятие. Он, честно говоря, был уверен, что Броку пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы обхватить его плечи. Несмотря на это, он чувствовал себя полностью укутанным этим объятием, мягким и уютным. Ощущение было похоже на то, когда Брок держал его за руку на диване во время бейсбольного матча, позволяя свернуться калачиком у него под боком. Это успокаивало тревожную часть разума Стива.

Ровно до того момента, когда беспокойство снова вспыхнуло, он цеплялся за Брока слишком долго. Он вывернулся из рук альфы и обхватил себя, чтобы спрятаться от немедленного отката. «Не грузи его, Стив», подумал он. «Не придумывай больше, чем есть на самом деле.»

У Брока на лице было нечитаемое выражение, пронзившее сердце Стива болью.  
— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно это делать.

— Что делать? — спросил Стив.

— Отдергиваться, как будто ты обжёгся. Я знаю тебя, Стив. Для людей нормально дотрагиваться друг до друга. Нормально хотеть то, что нужно всем. Для чего еще нужны друзья? — Брок протянул ему руку в приглашающем жесте.

Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза, когда Брок назвал их друзьями. Он никогда не устанет это слышать. Он вложил ладонь в руку альфы, радуясь знакомому жесту.  
— Я просто не хочу… — _Просить слишком много. Заставить тебя чувствовать себя обязанным. Спугнуть тебя и лишиться того, что мне нужно настолько, что ты испугаешься и уйдешь, если узнаешь об этом._

— Если тебе что-то нужно, и в моих силах дать тебе это, я это сделаю. — Брок улыбнулся. — Особенно настолько простое! К тому же сегодня твой день рождения. Сегодня ты можешь получить всё, о чем попросишь. — В его глазах плескалось лукавство.

— Все, что попрошу? — поддразнил Стив.

— Что угодно, — подтвердил Брок.

— Но что, если я хочу остаться сидеть на диване и смотреть игру?

Брок рассмеялся.  
— Мы можем сделать это. Или заняться чем-нибудь более интересным. Только решай быстрее, потому что я отсюда чую запах жарящегося бекона.

Стив широко улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, что ты что-то задумал. Не хочу рушить твои планы. Слишком довольным собой ты выглядишь. Идем.

Они доехали до закусочной «Лунный свет», привычного места отдыха Страйка. Как только они вошли в дверь, Келли тут же крикнула на кухню:  
— Замешивайте больше теста, парни, Капитан Америка на подходе.

Вдвоем Стив с Броком умяли три десятка блинчиков, полкило бекона и четыре кофейника. Завтрак длился до половины одиннадцатого, в основном из-за задержек на готовку. Они обсуждали коллег, и Брок расспрашивал, как Стив проводил день рождения до войны. Они не касались тяжелых тем, затронутых у Стива дома.

Когда они вышли, Брок помедлил возле машины.  
— Теперь, когда я точно знаю, что ты напился кофе, — держи.  
Он бросил Стиву ключи.

— Погоди, ты всерьез? — Стив посмотрел на камаро.

— Да, и второй раз я предлагать не стану. Так что решай, готов ли ты. — Роллинз учил Стива водить по новой. Тот неплохо справлялся, но еще не водил ничего похожего на обожаемую Броком машину. Он знал, насколько серьезным было предложение.

Стив осторожно выехал с парковки, переключил передачу и прокрался через стоянку. Брок расслабился на пассажирском сиденье, больше следя за водителем, чем за дорогой. Они вползли в привычную для выходного дня в Вашингтоне пробку под рев Металлики.  
— Сможешь порезвиться на ней вечером. Прочувствуешь, как поет двигатель. На день у нас запланирована куча остановок. Поверни налево и двигай к торговому центру.

Из-за толп туристов у них на дорогу ушло всего-то сорок пять минут. В этом не было ничего страшного, потому что в камаро было уютно и прохладно благодаря кондиционеру. Мягкая кожа руля под пальцами Стива ощущалась просто замечательно. Ладонь Брока лежала у Стива на колене, поглаживая его большим пальцем, и они обсуждали правила, которых не было в футболе в прежние времена.

Им пришлось припарковаться у мемориала Рузвельта, но, честно говоря, не было такой дороги, которая показалась бы им слишком длинной.  
— Так куда мы идем? — спросил Стив.

Брок увернулся от бегуна и кивком указал вперед.  
— К музею авиации и космонавтики. Нас ждет выставка Кэпа!

Стив рассмеялся. Толпа толкнула их ближе друг к другу, и ему пришлось схватить Брока за локоть, чтобы того не спихнули с тротуара.  
— Правда? Наташа уже водила меня туда.

Брок высвободил руку и взял ладонь Стива по-человечески.  
— Знаю, это было ее идеей. Она сказала, там есть кое-что, что тебе нужно видеть на постоянной основе.  
Он погладил костяшки Стива.

Тот почувствовал легкое головокружение от того, что они так запросто держатся за руки в общественном месте. Людям что угодно могло прийти в голову.  
— Стена памяти.  
Даже это не смогло отрезвить его. Это произойдет, как только он окажется перед ней, глядя на огромный образ Баки и слушая диктора о том, что они были неразделимы.

Если бы они были неразделимы по-настоящему, Стив спрыгнул бы за ним.

Из мыслей его вытянуло сжатие ладони.  
— Ты в порядке? Я думал, тебе это не помешает.

— Это здорово, Брок. Спасибо.

Брок махнул охраннику, когда они вошли. Они обошли очередь и отправились неторопливо бродить по музею, продолжая держаться за руки, как будто были парочкой. Выставка Капитана Америки находилась в дальнем конце на верхнем этаже, напротив театра. К ней вели красные, белые и голубые лампы, а на стене у входа знамен было больше, чем на инаугурации президента.

— Дай мне минутку, Стив, — сказал Брок, когда они подошли ко входу. — Иди пока один.

Стив пожал плечами и пошел один. Возможно, Брок хотел дать ему иллюзию уединенности. Он не всматривался в экспонаты. Он уже все это видел. Но шум вокруг стихал, когда он погрузился в прошлое, и он расслабился, несмотря на толпу.

Мемориальная стена Джеймса Бьюкенена "Баки" Барнса была создана с элегантностью. Он припомнил, что к отделке мемориала к столетнему юбилею приложила руку Пегги, пусть годовщине и предстояло случиться через много лет. Фото было не самым лучшим, Стив бы выбрал другое, но, может быть, именно таким Пегги видела Баки.

Он запомнил подпись наизусть. Выучил наизусть речь диктора. Он мог произносить ее в один голос с записью, с теми же интонациями. Но речь не играла. Стоило ли сказать кому-нибудь об этом? Он обернулся в поисках Брока.

Вокруг было темно. Брок стоял внутри светового пятна, окружавшего мемориал. Остальная часть выставки была пустой.  
— У тебя есть время, — сказал он. — Я уговорил куратора закрыть выставку на полчаса. Я знаю, что нет могильного камня, к которому ты мог бы приходить. А это место тебе приходится делить со всей страной. Так что, хотя бы ненадолго, ты можешь побыть с ним наедине.

У Стива защипало глаза. Он не знал, что так было можно. Не понимал до этого момента, насколько ему было это нужно. Не мог представить, на какие ухищрения пришлось пойти Броку, чтобы подарить ему это.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

— Что угодно, Стив. — Улыбка Брока выглядела грустной. Он начал отступать. — Я вас оставлю.

— Подожди. — Стив шагнул к альфе. — Пожалуйста, не уходи. — Брок подошел к нему. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

Тишина и уединение позволили ему погрузиться в воспоминания, а ощущение чьего-то присутствия за спиной не давало чувствовать себя покинутым.

— Я встретил Баки, когда мне было восемь лет, — начал он. — Мы провели вместе все детство. Об этом все знают. Все говорят, что мы были закадычными друзьями. Никто не говорит о том, как он сидел со мной во время приступов астмы, прижимая к себе, говоря мне дышать вместе с ним. Умоляя меня дышать. Мы дружили всего три месяца, когда он впервые увидел приступ. Он смотрел, как моя мама помогала мне, и в следующий раз уже всё делал сам.

— Он умолял меня дышать. Умолял не умирать. Сказал, что я уже стал лучшим другом, какой у него когда-то был, и мне запрещено покидать его. Так происходило каждый раз. Через несколько дней после того, как я вытащил его из Аццано, у него случилась паническая атака. Я делал для него то же самое. Умолял дышать и не оставлять меня одного. Я сказал ему, что теперь мы можем быть парой; сыворотка вылечила меня. Мы могли завести детей после войны. И какое-то время мы думали, что все у нас получится.

Стив судорожно вздохнул и продолжил.  
— Когда он упал, я хотел убить Зола. Я почти убил. Я выполнил задание, но жалел об этом каждую секунду по возвращению на базу. Я сожалел, что не прыгнул. Я должен был вернуться за ним. Все говорили, что падение меня убило бы. А если и нет, то оно все равно убило его, так что я бы все равно ничего не добился. Я бы провалил операцию, и Нью-Йорк бы оказался разрушен, а война, возможно, проиграна. Я утешаю себя, что его кто-то нашел и похоронил. Что кто-нибудь высек его имя с жетонов на камне. Может быть, сказал над могилой несколько прощальных слов. Мне нравится думать, что там все вокруг в зелени. Я не хочу думать о снеге. Я ненавижу снег.

Откуда-то издалека донеслось два резких удара, и Брок положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Нам пора идти. Они открывают выставку.

*

Было около часа, когда они вернулись к машине. Стив протянул Броку ключи, и они какое-то время ехали в тишине. Стив не мог сказать, где они были или куда ехали. Лишь полчаса спустя Брок спросил:  
— Хочешь вернуться домой?

Стив заставил себя всплыть на поверхность.  
— Я не думал, что у тебя припасено что-то еще.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Брок. — Я могу отвезти тебя домой.

— Нет уж. Давай продолжим. — Стив заколебался, но чувствовал, что должен признаться Броку. Доктор де Вега им бы гордилась. — Я не хочу сейчас быть один.

Брок на минуту отпустил рычаг передач, чтобы коротко сжать колено Стива.  
— В один прекрасный день, Стив, до тебя дойдет, что я абсолютно не планирую оставлять тебя одного.

Они остановились у Нэшнелс-парк. Стив с распахнутым ртом уставился в окно. "Вашингтон Нэшнелс" играли с "Лос-Анджелес Доджерс". Брок привез его посмотреть на их команду! Он выскочил из машины возле будки парковщиков и увидел, как менеджер выдергивает ключи от камаро из рук прыщавого подростка.

— Ты палку водить не умеешь! — рявкнул менеджер, с восторгом прыгая за руль машины, о которой, вероятно, только мечтал.

Брок смотрел на них в ужасе.  
— Я передумал, — прошептал он. — Я хочу припарковать ее сам.

Стив хмыкнул, его меланхолия отступила еще дальше.  
— Они будут ласковыми с ней. Посмотри на них. Здесь каждый ее буквально боготворит.  
Альфа бросил еще один встревоженный взгляд на свою машину, прежде чем обхватить омегу за плечи и повести его на стадион.

*

Во время этой игры они не ждали седьмого периода, чтобы взяться за руки. Да, они часто взлетали над креслами, энергично скача, когда события становились захватывающими, или гоняясь за разносчиками еды. Ели они много. И пили пиво вместе со всеми на стадионе. Но все остальное время они держались за руки.

Возможно, Стив никогда не скажет Броку, что лучшей частью этого тщательно спланированного сюрприза на его день рождения было не то, куда он возил Стива, а что он говорил и делал. _«Твой день рождения достоин празднования. Тебе не нужно отдергиваться как от огня. Однажды ты запомнишь, что я тебя никогда не оставлю.»_ Может быть, это не было правдой. Может быть, ничего из этого не было правдой, и Брок просто был милым. Он был хорошим человеком. Или он просто поддерживал Стива в состоянии, пригодном к выполнению боевых задач, позволяя ему быть его головной болью несколько часов в неделю. Но Стив думал об этом постоянно, и сегодня он захотел, чтобы всё было правдой. Даже если остальные 364 дня Брок просто терпел его нытье по неизвестным причинам, сегодня, черт побери, Стив будет верить, что он не обуза, и они на самом деле друзья.

Доджерс победили. Это заставило их обоих опять вскочить на ноги, радостно вопя. Стив обнял Брока и по-настоящему закружил. Брок запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
— Да-да, хватит выпендриваться, мистер Два-метра-ростом!

Его карие глаза были такими счастливыми и открытыми, что Стив по-настоящему ему поверил.

*

Они закончили вечер на крыше здания Стива, смотря салют над Потомаком. Брок принес садовые стулья с бутылкой хорошего итальянского вина и маленьким клубничным тортом, который он спрятал в холодильник Стива, прежде чем разбудил его. Они молча ели; не от того, что устали или испытывали неловкость или им не о чем было говорить, просто потому что не было смысла перекрикивать яркие цветные взрывы в небе.

Когда последние огни погасли, Стив повернулся к Броку с улыбкой.  
— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. — Брок улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я имею в виду, за всё. Всё было идеально. Я не знаю, как ты уговорил их закрыть выставку, но я очень, очень ценю это.

— Это было не сложно, — возразил Брок. — Нам нужно было отпраздновать твой день рождения. Ты часто закрываешься, Стив. Но теперь ты работаешь со Страйком. Многие наши традиции обязательны. Из-за службы мы пропускаем многие праздники и особые события. И мы, честно говоря, никогда не знаем, доживем ли до следующего. Поэтому, просто на всякий случай, всегда выкладываемся на полную катушку. Обычно с тобой празднуют все доступные бойцы, или по крайней мере парни из твоего отряда. Но я решил, что лучше не бросать тебя сразу всем на съедение. В следующий раз с тобой будет весь отряд Дельта. Мы всегда так делаем.

Стиву одновременно стало лучше и хуже от знания, что Брок делал так для всех парней. В этом был смысл. Стив был просто одним из его людей. Но все-таки… все-таки они были здесь вдвоем. Брок взял на себя весь груз планирования и приведения плана в исполнение. Он сделал его день настолько особенным, каким он никогда не смог бы стать при праздновании в большой компании.

Даже думать об этом было слишком наивно, но Стив не мог не признать, что будет лелеять в памяти этот день до конца своей жизни.  
— Я никогда не забуду об этом, Брок.

Тот только улыбнулся.

Когда Брок ушел, Стив нашел на кухонном столе подарок, завернутый в серебристую бумагу. Открыв коробку, он чуть не выронил ее. В гнезде голубой папиросной бумаги лежал набор карандашей и красивый альбом в черной кожаной обложке, с тисненой посередине красной звездой. На карточке было написано:

_С днем рождения, Стив!_

_Перестань рисовать на полях отчетов. Их все приходится переделывать. Воспользуйся вместо этого моим подарком, так ты сможешь сохранить то, что рисуешь. Я и не подозревал, какой ты талантливый художник._

_Брок._

Несмотря на усталость, Стив отнес альбом с карандашами к рабочему столу. Он заточил карандаш ножом — тоже подарком Брока, но врученным в совершенно другом контексте — чтобы получить нужный ему правильный кончик. Ему показалось абсолютно логичным нарисовать первым делом Брока, с запрокинутой от смеха головой, с тонкими морщинками в уголках глаз.

И если вторым стал набросок, где они были вместе, без конкретного фона, просто они вдвоем… Это было личным делом Стива. Это был его день рождения. Он мог рисовать что хотел.


	11. Chapter 11

— Стив, — раздался из трубки хриплый голос Брока.

Стив высунулся из холодильника и крикнул в сторону громкой связи:  
— Да, милый?

— Боже, любимый, не надо так орать, — пожурил его Брок. — Эти старкфоны способны даже падение булавки засечь.

— Прости, — отозвался Стив более нормальным голосом. Он взял телефон и вернулся с ним к холодильнику. — Что случилось?

— Мне придется отменить завтрашнюю встречу, — сказал Брок. — Прости.

— Я тебе с тем же поводом звонить собирался, — ответил Стив.

— О.

— Я даже думаю, что и причина у нас одинаковая, — Стив коротко рассмеялся. Это был невеселый смех. Может смех звучать огорченным?

— Черт, и ты тоже? — хмыкнул Брок. — Я не думал, что наши циклы так быстро синхронизируются. Это объясняет, почему ощущения такие сильные. Я не был с омегой больше шести лет. Беты такого не вызывают.

— Да, беты классные, — пробормотал Стив. — Я уже сообщил Фьюри, так что меня не будет дней семь-восемь. Потому что беты классные. — Брок рассмеялся. — Ты… хочешь приехать? — _Не надейся на многое_ , пожурил себя Стив. _Это никогда ничем хорошим не оборачивается._

 _С Броком всё всегда оборачивается хорошо_ , заявил другой его внутренний голос. _Теперь заткнись и дай мне насладиться происходящим._

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Стив, — ответил Брок. — Я хочу. Ты знаешь, что я хочу. Но… — Брок вздохнул. Стив услышал на его стороне глухой стук. — Мне порой сложно контролировать себя рядом с тобой. И это только на мне. Я тебя не виню. Моя неспособность держать себя в руках это моя проблема. Ты знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Не хочу сделать что-то, что тебя расстроит. Я не думаю, что сорвусь, но боюсь, что в пылу страсти это может произойти.

Стив с трудом отслеживал ход его мыслей.  
— Ты говоришь, что можешь укусить меня? — Он передвинул пакеты с горошком, используя их в качестве подушки. — Ты хочешь закрепить со мной связь?

Повисла долгая пауза. Затем:  
— Да. Я говорю именно об этом.

О. Ого. Огого. Это сложно было просто так переварить.  
— Брок, мне нужно подумать об этом. Я перезвоню.  
И Стив повесил трубку раньше, чем его альфа успел ответить. Он сполз на пол возле холодильника. Обдумать нужно было многое, и пол для этого был прекрасным местом.

Плитка хотя бы была прохладной.

Они с Броком официально были вместе всего семь месяцев. С тех пор, как Стива перевели из Страйка, что Брок на самом деле считал хорошим поворотом для их отношений. Раз Стива теперь просто звали на задания Страйка с Наташей, он перестал быть подчиненным Брока. Того беспокоили такие вещи.

Стив сказал ему, что его это не беспокоит. Сказал, что пришел из другого времени, и что Баки всегда был за главного в их паре, но всегда относился к нему с уважением. Объяснил, что не возражает иногда быть ведомым в личной жизни, раз уж все остальное время от него ждут лидерства как от Капитана Америки.

Брок мягко поцеловал его и сказал:  
— Стив, мы с тобой равные. Во всех смыслах. Я не возражаю, когда ты хочешь передать мне решения каких-то мелочей: где мы будем обедать, куда поедем гулять, всего такого. Но во всем, что важно, я хочу, чтобы мы были равными. Я никогда не заберу твой банковский счет, не буду пытаться контролировать, с кем ты общаешься. Так больше не делается.

Сердце Стива после этого растаяло еще больше. Брок отправил ему ссылку на что-то под названием «БДСМ». Хотя он не думал, что ему интересны кнуты и цепи и все такое (пусть Брок и творил чудеса с электростимулятором), но ему понравилась концепция взаимного уважения между доминирующим партнером и подчиненным. Может быть, он просто был старомодным, но хотел он именно этого.

Брок был счастлив обеспечивать его всем этим. Он ни от кого не прятал их отношений. Весь Страйк на деле с энтузиазмом их одобрял. Они не возражали, что Стив садился по левую руку от Брока во время совещаний по поводу заданий, в которых он участвовал. Синтия, офис-менеджер Страйка, всерьез расстроилась, когда Брок едва не откусил ей руку за принесенные для Стива кофе и пончик. Но она его потом простила. Она тоже была омегой. Она понимала, что альфы предпочитают самостоятельно кормить своих омег.

Брок любил кормить Стива. По сравнению с их «незаметной» стадией ухаживания его усилия теперь выросли в десять раз. Он оказался потрясающим поваром. Преимущества взросления в Италии. «Это единственная область, в которой я буду нетерпимым», сказал его альфа, беря на себя всё питание Стива. По утрам в новый офис всегда доставлялся завтрак. Брок готовил еду сам, затем отправлял стажера отнести ее Стиву. Уборщикам был дан приказ следить, чтобы жалюзи в кабинете были открыты, а сделанные им изменения в термостате оставались нетронутыми.

Стиву однажды пришло письмо от Пеппер, в котором она говорила, что Брок звонил Тони с просьбой найти способ перепрограммировать термостат. Тони, как противник всех существовавших правил, и как омега, не терпящая холод, с радостью научил Брока, как взломать блок управления вентиляцией ЩИТа, установив в одном отдельно взятом офисе круглогодичную температуру в двадцать пять градусов.

Ланч Брок чаще всего приносил сам, либо они шли куда-нибудь вместе. Если альфе не удавалось освободиться, или он был на задании, тогда еду приносил стажер. Брок даже, честное слово, подкладывал Стиву записки. Его любимой была: «Надеюсь, твой день так же прекрасен, как твоя задница».

В конце рабочего дня они встречались и решали, куда отправиться поужинать. Обычно Брок выбирал ресторан, лучше зная местность, но всегда спрашивал, какую еду хочет Стив. Если Брок был в настроении готовить, они ехали к нему. Еда, фильм, секс, а потом Стив оставался ночевать. Не всегда в таком порядке, но утром Брок всегда отвозил его на работу.

Самой лучшей из этих ночей, пожалуй, была та, когда они трахнулись на диване, едва войдя домой, потому что застряли в пробке в час пик, где Стив самым естественным образом расстегнул ремень безопасности и отсосал Броку, пока они ждали. После этого Брок начал готовить курицу с пармезаном, а Стив сел читать. Потом позвонила мама Брока.

Брок включил телефон на громкую связь и увлеченно разговаривал с матерью в процессе готовки. Они очень быстро говорили по-итальянски, но в какой-то момент Стив уловил ругательство, брошенное миссис Рамлоу, и рассмеялся. Она спросила:  
— Кто там с тобой, Брок?

— Это Стив, мама. Стив, иди поздоровайся с мамой!

— Брок, ты сказал Стив? _Тот самый_ Стив? — У нее был такой заметный нью-йоркский акцент, что у Стива заныло сердце. Пусть это и был чистый Нижний Ист-сайд, а не бруклинско-дандолкский картавый говор его матери, это все равно напомнило ему о ней.

Стив бросил на Брока вопросительный взгляд, и тот ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, мама. Тот самый Стив. Стив, за которым я ухаживаю.

— Добрый вечер, мэм, — произнес Стив.

— Ой, он такой вежливый! Стив, милый, зови меня мамой. Все так делают. Я так рада наконец-то с тобой поговорить. Я уже начала думать, что мой сын прячет тебя от меня. Но он все время говорит о тебе. Когда вы двое приедете в Нью-Йорк? Я должна увидеть мальчика, в которого так влюблен мой сын!

— Влюблен? — одними губами повторил Стив. Брок покраснел.

— Может быть, на Рождество, мама. Ты же знаешь, что у нас все очень неопределенно со свободным временем.

— Не выдумывай, Брок. Ты найдешь способ привести своего нареченного на встречу с семьей. Так. Ты готовишь. Сосредоточься на готовке. Я позвоню тебе позже.

— Si, Mama. Ti voglio bene, — Брок улыбался, глядя в соус, который замешивал.

— Ti voglio bene, figlio mio. Спокойной ночи, Стив.

— Спокойной ночи, мама.

Пару дней спустя Брок принес Стиву коробку с несколькими буханками хлеба и конфетами.  
— Ты очень понравился маме. Она испекла для тебя хлеб и прислала экспресс-доставкой.

*

К несчастью, они не смогли поехать в Нью=Йорк на Рождество. Их послали в Чечню.  
К счастью, Брок прекратил попытки впечатлить Стива на заданиях.  
Они ворвались, спасли заложников и убрались раньше, чем альфе Стива пришлось приложить хоть сколько-то заметных усилий.

Они вернулись домой, в празднично украшенную квартиру Брока, приняли душ, включили гирлянды и свалили все имевшиеся простыни, одеяла и подушки в гнездо перед елкой. Неторопливые поцелуи переросли в страстные объятия, пока они раздевали друг друга. Брок крепко прижимал Стива к себе и шептал между поцелуями: “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo”.

Стив просунул ногу под Брока и перевернул их, торжествующе рассмеявшись. Брок широко улыбнулся.  
— Хочешь быть сверху, детка?

Стив опустил руку и сжал задницу альфы. Брок широко распахнул глаза. _О_. Он не совсем это имел в виду.  
— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, — ответил Брок. — Но с тобой хочу.

— Правда?

— Да, почему нет? Некоторые парни в Страйке пробовали. Говорят, это довольно приятно.

— Это потрясающе! — объявил Стив. — Хотя. Для меня это совершенно по-другому.

Брок сел и поцеловал его.  
— Хочешь?

Стив задумался. Он никогда никого не брал. Он знал, что процесс требует особой подготовки для бет и альф, и не был уверен, что в данный момент ему хватит на это терпения.  
— Может, в другой раз? — предложил он. — Звучит интересно, но не так интересно, как когда ты во мне.

Альфа прикусил его шею.  
— Меня устраивает.  
Он ухватил Стива за бедра, приподнял и опустил прямо на свой член.

Стив запрокинул голову и качнул бедрами, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Внутренние стенки сжимались, и он видел, сколько усилий Брок прикладывал, чтобы просто не засадить ему. Он был таким милым. Никак не мог запомнить, что не в состоянии навредить Стиву. Тот еще раз качнул бедрами, приняв член Брока под корень. Альфа смотрел на него затуманенными глазами, мягко улыбаясь. Стив передвинул колени под себя, ухватился за плечи Брока, выпрямился и с упоением рухнул вниз.

Брок потрясенно охнул, не привыкший к тому, чтобы Стив скакал на нем с такой силой. У Стива под веками сверкали искры, так что он сделал так еще раз. И еще. Вдоль по позвоночнику выстреливало удовольствие, пока он трахал себя членом своего альфы. Тот просто позволял ему это делать, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век.

Осознав, что ему полностью принадлежит контроль над происходящим, Стив решил воспользоваться этим. Сжав пальцами подбородок Брока, он втянул альфу в страстный поцелуй. Их зубы сталкивались, но Стива это не беспокоило. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Брока и тут же приласкал ее языком. Затем, раздвинув ему губы, начал трахать его рот языком в том же темпе, который задал движением бедер.

Брок попытался толкнуться в него, но Стив был сильнее. Он отказывался поддаваться. Брок сжал его бедра в качестве опоры, но Стив только рассмеялся в его открытый рот. Ему это чертовски нравилось. Он скользнул ладонями по торсу Брока, наслаждаясь движением мышц, сокращающихся под кожей. Проведя ладонями по предплечьям, Стив сжал на них пальцы. Брок улыбался, глядя на него с обожанием. Он, наверное, подумал, что Стив хочется держаться с ним за руки, пока они трахаются.

Стив крепче сжал его руки и отцепил от себя, поднял вверх и толкнул назад, надавив всем телом, через мгновение уложив Брока на спину. Держась руками за его запястья, Стив начал трахать себя его членом в жестком темпе. Лишь на мгновение он встревожился, что альфа будет возражать. Что ему не понравится быть покрытым омегой — всё должно было быть наоборот. Но Брок расслабился. Уронил голову и застонал, когда Стив начал сжимать в себе толстый член.

Стив подался вперед и собрал языком каплю пота, катившуюся по шее Брока. Он лизнул от ключицы до подбородка, легко прикусив в конце. Потерся носом за ухом Брока и лизнул вдоль раковины.  
— Ох, детка, это так классно.  
Стив широко улыбнулся и прихватил губами мочку уха.

Стив водил бедрами, притираясь на каждом движении. Он был близко. Ох, как чертовски близко к краю он был. Он сжал запястья Брока в одной руке, а второй начал себе дрочить.

— Вот черт, — простонал Брок. — Да, детка, давай. Сильнее. Сильнее. Давай.

Стив тяжело дышал в его шею. Так близко. Так близко! Он чувствовал свивавшееся в животе ощущение, его яйца туго натянулись. Он не мог думать, не хотел думать ни о чем, кроме как обрушиваться бедрами на член Брока, а потом толкаться в собственный кулак.

Он поцеловал Брока в шею, затем коснулся губами железы на стыке плеча. Брок вздрогнул. Стив уткнулся носом в его кожу, наслаждаясь густым запахом. Брачная железа. В отличие от Стива, у Брока не было шрамов от прежних союзов. Во время течки альфы кусали омег несколько раз, чтобы шрам точно остался. Все остальное делала кислота в секрете железы.

Во время спаривания омеги варварски терзали железу альфы, чтобы обеспечить образование рубцов. Чтобы никакие другие омеги даже не пытались. Баки пришлось накладывать пять швов.

Стив не хотел думать о Баки, когда самозабвенно скакал на члене Брока, лаская его брачную железу.

Брок наконец сумел вырвать руки из хватки Стива. Он не стал перехватывать инициативу, просто сжал руку Стива в своих ладонях. Это напомнило Стиву о том, как они держались за руки, когда только начали встречаться.

Он выгнулся и кончил с протяжным стоном, забрызгав живот и грудь Брока.

Затем накрыл его железу ртом и пососал, лаская языком и мягко сжимая зубами. Брок кончил с криком, вскинув бедра в Стива с такой силой, что едва не сбросил его с себя.

Они с минуту лежали, тяжело дыша, затем Брок аккуратно скатил Стива с себя и вытер их полотенцем, оставшимся после его душа.  
— Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, — шептал он снова и снова, укутывая омегу в пуховое одеяло и подгребая себе под бок.

Они больше не говорили, бормотание Брока постепенно стихло. Стив так и заснул, завернувшись в тепло альфы и мягкость одеяла, пока тот покрывал поцелуями его волосы, лицо, шею и брачную железу.

*

Лежа на кухонном полу, Стив знал, что Брок его любит. Безо всяких сомнений, Брок его любит. Он был уверен в этом также, как в том, что черный кофе Фьюри содержал количество сахара, способное вызвать диабет. Он был уверен в этом также, как в том, что Клинт с Наташей не были любовниками, несмотря на все сплетни. Он был уверен в этом также, как в том, что солнце закатится этим вечером и взойдет снова утром, и будет продолжать это дело независимо от того, что происходит на земле.

Раз солнце не погасло со смертью Баки, значит, оно не погаснет никогда.

Стив уже давно пришел к заключению, что Баки бы не захотел, чтобы Стив отказывался ради него от жизни. Это было невозможное время, и никто из них не мог предугадать такого поворота событий. Баки любил Стива, как мясо любит соль. Он хотел, чтобы Стив был счастлив. Он бы не хотел, чтобы Стив продолжал хандрить, цепляясь за мертвеца. Это разорвало бы ему сердце.

В Броке Стив обрел того, кто не требовал его двигаться дальше и перестать любить первого альфу. Брок заговорил об этом даже раньше Стива. Он всегда будет любить Баки. И это нормально. Брок не считал, что соревнуется с воспоминанием. Брок сказал, что он просто рад, что Стив любил и был любим.

А теперь Стив любил Брока. А Брок любил Стива. И Брок хотел заключить со Стивом союз. И поэтому…

— Алло? Стив, любимый, ты в порядке?

— Приезжай, Брок. Я… я хочу быть твоей парой.


	12. Chapter 12

Стив потянулся и пошевелил пальцами ног, пока Брок вытирал его. Альфа поцеловал его стопу и положил ее на кровать, бросив полотенце в корзину.  
— Тебе хорошо, милый?

— Мне будет хорошо, когда ты ко мне присоединишься, — ответил Стив. Брок с удовольствием выполнил его просьбу. Они прижались друг к другу поверх одеял. — Ты сам как?

— Прекрасно, милый, — пробормотал Брок в волосы Стива.

— Ты прекрасен.

Альфа рассмеялся.  
— Ты очарователен, mi amore.

Стив пожевал губу.  
— Ты готов к этому? — Его пальцы пробежали по темным волосам. — Ты уверен?

Брок наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Я никогда так не был в чем-то уверен, Стив. Я хочу быть твоей парой. Это будет лучшее, что я сделаю в своей жизни. — Он ласково поцеловал Стива. — А ты готов? Ты тоже можешь передумать.

— Я никогда не передумаю, — прошептал Стив. Он был уверен в этом. С течкой или без, он был уверен. Он погладил разгоряченную кожу своего будущего супруга. Царило уютное затишье между бешеными раундами животной случки. Когда Брок приехал к Стиву, они протрахались три часа без передышки. Стив почти забыл, насколько всё менялось, когда течка и гон шли одновременно. Всё заволакивал туман гормонов.

Брок сумел устоять и не укусить его там и тогда. Всегда лучше избегать делать это в первые мучительные спаривания, так безопаснее. Баки однажды сказал Стиву: «Сначала надо несколько раз потрахаться, чтобы сбросить животную страсть. После этого можно будет не опасаться вырвать друг другу глотки. Тогда и можно устанавливать связь.» Брок, видимо, думал точно так же. Несмотря на то, что он едва не сорвал с петель дверь Стива, он удержался и не укусил молившего его об этом омегу.

После нескольких часов секса и вязок они пришли в себя настолько, чтобы добраться до ванной. Они отдыхали в воде, даже когда та остыла — она и с начала-то была не сильно горячей — они наслаждались друг другом и облегчением от сжиравшего их изнутри жара. Потом последовали перекус, вода, кровать. Брок был прагматиком во многих вещах. Он вытерся сам, потом вытер Стива, пока тот ел.

А теперь они лежали в обнимку в постели. И планировали свое будущее между легкими ласками, поцелуями и объятиями. Очень близкое будущее.

*

— Черт, черт… Брок… Ааах!

— Тебе так нравится, детка? — Брок снова всосал член Стива под корень. Его нос уперся прямо в медовые завитки в паху омеги. Стив вскрикнул и вскинул бедра. Это было… было… просто потрясающе.

Когда Брок отсасывал ему после прошлой течки, ощущение было очень интенсивным. Теперь же, в процессе, Стив даже не мог как следует осознать себя. В его крови полыхало пламя, которому не было выхода.  
— Брок. Альфа, — заскулил он.

Брок выпустил его с пошлым хлюпом.  
— Да, омега?

— Хватит дразнить, трахни меня уже. Я с ума схожу.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Ну… Раз ты настаиваешь. — Брок быстро перевернул Стива на живот. Провел ладонями по сливочным бедрам и сжал упругую задницу. — Восхитительно.

Стив приподнялся на коленях, чтобы подставиться _своему_ альфе. Присутствия сознания было достаточно для озорства, поэтому он опустился на плечи и потянулся руками назад, чтобы раскрыть себя жадному взгляду Брока.  
— Я готов, альфа. Я уже заждался. Повяжи же меня!

Он мог только представлять, как Брок распахнул рот от его слов, пытаясь ответить. Но ответить он не смог, или просто не захотел. Он приставил член к дырке Стива и вошел полностью одним мощным толчком. Его пальцы впились в тело Стива, оставляя красные полумесяцы от ногтей.

Стив обожал это. Это придавало реальности происходящему. Он подался бедрами назад, притираясь задницей к паху Брока. Тот хмыкнул.  
— Жадничаешь?  
Стив только подался вперед, а потом снова со всех сил толкнулся назад.

Брок выругался и хлопнул его по заднице. Крепче сжав бедра Стива, он отстранился, а потом резко дернул того на себя, навстречу своему точку. Стив взвыл. Брок повторил движение. Он задал жесткий темп, срываясь в голые инстинкты своего гона. Трахать. Вязать. Защищать.

Стив не пытался сдерживать все мяукающие, стонущие, хриплые звуки, рвавшиеся из него, пока альфа в него вбивался.  
— Черт, — рыкнул он, когда Брок особенно удачно попал по шейке его матки. — Черт, альфа!

— О да, детка, — прорычал Брок в ответ.

Одна ладонь сжала загривок Стива, вторая впилась в бедро, и Брок продолжил самозабвенно его драть. Феромоны гона кружили Стиву голову, расслабляя его, делая его более покорным. Как бы сильно Брок его ни трахал, природа делала всё, чтобы Стив оставался мягким и не чувствовал боли.

Стив закричал, кончая, забрызгав простыни перед собой. По его телу прокатилась волна дрожи. Все мышцы сжались. Его тело втянуло в себя узел альфы, намертво связывая их. Брок продолжал покачиваться в Стиве, насколько был способен, пока узел полностью не встал на место, и его не накрыл собственный оргазм.

Они лежали в сцепке, пытаясь отдышаться. Брок перевернул их на бок, вызвав этим движением очередное сокращение, выдоившее из него очередную порцию семени. Он любовно ласкал губами брачную железу Стива.  
— Скоро, — прошептал он.

— Недостаточно скоро, — ответил Стив.

*

Они сделали это только на третий день.

Они перебрались через пик и сбавили скорость, перейдя на менее лихорадочный темп. Риск насилия снизился. Брок нежно целовал Стива. Они лежали в сцепке, лицом друг к другу. У Стива все внутри трепетало от предвкушения. Нежные руки медленно гладили его по бокам вверх и вниз, мягко возвращая с небес оргазма.  
— Альфа, — проурчал Стив.

— Могу я укусить тебя, омега? — сладко спросил Брок. Он покрывал поцелуями лицо Стива, его лоб, виски, щеки, нос, губы. — Могу я стать твоей парой, омега?

Их губы соприкоснулись, и Стив погладил брачную железу Брока кончиками пальцев.  
— Укуси меня, альфа. Пожалуйста.

Еще один долгий неторопливый поцелуй, и Брок наклонился к шее Стива. Сначала едва дотронулся губами, затем поскреб зубами. По коже скользнуло теплое, влажное дыхание. Затем Брок укусил его, вонзившись зубами в плоть. На мгновение вспыхнула боль, затем железа лопнула, и все тело Стива наполнилось адреналином и окситоцином.

Брок убрал зубы и выпрямился, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза. С его губ капала кровь. Стив улыбнулся и в свою очередь наклонился сам к его шее. Пососав недолго кожу, он впился зубами в плоть альфы. Брок зашипел от боли. Стив продолжил рвать его. Насыщенный гормонами секрет из разорванной брачной железы заполнил рот Стива. Он застонал, не размыкая зубов, и сглотнул, как будто умирал от жажды.

Брок снова укусил омегу. _Своего_ омегу. Отныне и навсегда его. Их бедра синхронно задвигались, и у Стива под веками вспыхнули звезды. Он почувствовал тепло и пульсацию, когда Брок снова в него спустил. Теперь они были связаны. Разделили кровь и стали единым целым.

Стив задремал в объятиях Брока. Шло время, но много или мало его протекло, не имело значения, пока не пришло время снова трахаться. Время снова соединиться в сцепке. Открыть по новой укусы и углубить метки.

*

Когда Стив и Брок вернулись на работу, их приветствовали волчьим свистом, рукопожатиями и хлопками по спине. Стив был удивлен, какими восторженно счастливыми были его бывшие коллеги из Страйка. Кто-то принес виски, и они начали отмечать в восемь утра.

Затем кто-то принес пончики, снова раздался свист, добавились новые хлопки, рукопожатия и поздравления. Появились даже Клинт с Наташей, как почетные члены Страйка и нынешние коллеги Стива. С мостика забрела Мария Хилл. Потом появился Ник Фьюри. Все стихли на мгновение, но он начал раздавать сигары.

Они дымили сигарами в офисе Страйка, в центре Трискелиона, в девять утра, празднуя союз Стива и Брока.

*

Постепенно шумиха сошла на нет. Не для Стива, вовсе нет, но для бойцов, которые вскоре привыкли, что их кумир оказался повязан с их командиром. Стив упаковал в коробки свои вещи (с помощью Брока и Наташи, и с условной помощью Клинта, оставив все, что Стиву купил ЩИТ, так что вещей было не так уж и много) и перевез что-то в хранилище, а что-то домой к Броку.

У него как раз истекал срок аренды.

И они с Броком собрались купить дом.

Незачем продлевать аренду, когда ты собрался покупать дом.

Они обозначили круг поисков. Их риэлтор, Келли, была просто чудо. Она была замужем за одним из медиков Страйка, и специализировалась на поиске домов для агентов ЩИТа и бойцов Страйка, когда у тех не было на это времени. У нее был безупречный вкус.

— При нем должен быть большой двор! — напомнил ей Брок в пятидесятый раз по телефону.

Стив был городским парнем. У него никогда не было двора. Это звучало заманчиво до тех пор, пока Клинт не рассказал ему, сколько времени требовалось на уход за лужайкой желаемых Броком размеров.

— Мы купим верховую газонокосилку! — объявил Брок Стиву, как будто любые возражения против его лужайки были оскорблениями его матери.

Его мать планировала прилететь, как только они заселятся, и опробовать их кухню.

Стив с Броком тоже запланировали опробовать их кухню, только по-своему, не-одобряемым-мамой-Рамлоу образом. («Моя мама была свободным духом, но я думаю, что она скорее умрет, чем сделает это на кухне.») Говоря о кухне — они оба согласились, что та должна быть большой. «Мы можем снести стену и избавиться от официальной столовой, если захотим сделать ремонт, — предложил Стив. — Сделаем те интересные бетонные полы. Бетонные столешницы. Большой мясницкий остров.» И Брок отсосал ему за великолепные планы кухни, хотя это было просто частью головокружительной стадии их отношений.

Они решили, что гараж им нужен только на две машины. Броку нужно было парковать его малышку под крышей, как и Стиву его мотоцикл, но вот машины у него не было. Ему не нужна была машина. Он не планировал ее покупать. Старк предложил ему первый-только-с-конвейера старкмобиль, но Стив в ужасе вежливо отказался. Брок огорчился. Он хотел старкмобиль. Эти двое стали удивительно хорошими приятелями для никогда не встречавших друг друга людей, и постоянным источником светлых шуток в переписке между Стивом и Пеппер.

*

Стив сидел у Брока на коленях, пока они разглядывали дома на его ноутбуке. Большая часть их поисков приводила в Арлингтон.

— У него колонны… — сказал Стив.

— Ага!

— И балконы. Нам нужно четыре балкона?

— Он странно будет выглядеть с тремя.

*

Телефон Брока звякнул принятым сообщением:  
 **Башня?**

**И всего один балкон! По крайней мере, спереди.**

**Брок?**

**Да, дорогой?**

Пирс продолжал нести белиберду. Это совещание не имело никакого смысла, и никто не замечал, что Стив и Брок переписывались под столом.

**Ты чокнутый. Возьми меня.**

**Взять тебя посмотреть или просто взять тебя?**

*

— Он стоит три с лишним миллиона! — Стив в шоке уставился на дом на своем мониторе.

Брок зашел к нему после тренировки с новобранцами. Стив сидел, по локоть зарывшись в бумаги, но риэлтор прислала им новый вариант.  
— В этом районе это практически бесплатно.

— А дома без балконов не дешевле?

— Что ты прицепился к балконам? Посмотри на кухню!

— Тут есть сауна. Я люблю сауну, — вздохнул Стив.

— А в основной спальне уйма естественного света.

— Это прекрасно ровно до пяти утра, когда солнце светит тебе прямо в глаза.

— Но ты посмотри на комнату для течек, — промурлыкал Брок. — Нам вообще не придется ее покидать.

— Она милая. И мне нравится терраса на крыше. Как и отдельный гостевой бокс для визитов твоей мамы.

— Запросим просмотр?

— Давай, только не возлагай на него больших надежд. Он все-таки стоит три миллиона!

*

— Три. Сотни. Тысяч. — БУМ! — Три сотни тысяч за ремонт, и это все, что они смогли сделать? — Брок снял последнюю цель и спрыгнул со своего насеста. — Я могу сожрать триста кусков и высрать ремонт красивее, чем это!

— Согласен. По сравнению с ним даже твой дом в балконах выглядит хорошо. — Стив метнул щит и сшиб противника ударом по голове.

Брок рассмеялся, глянув на него через плечо.  
— Я знал, что ты смягчишься к моим балконам!

*

— Так, хорошо. Посмотри на дом на Филмор-стрит. Он стоит всего миллион. Готов поспорить, что мы его можем выторговать дешевле. Кухня уже обновлена. Он прекрасен. — Стив перекатился Броку под бок и стянул с него одело. Тот заворчал, но взял планшет.

— У него спереди два балкона. Тебя это не беспокоит?

— Нет, они здесь вполне уместны. Плюс гараж на две машины, подъездная дорожка под навесом. — Он уже планировал будущий маршрут на работу, в соседние бары, в магазины…

— У него много естественного освещения, — пробормотал Брок. — И комната для течки совсем такая же, как в доме за три ляма… Я звоню Келли и назначаю просмотр.

*

Дом на Филмор-стрит был большой, голубой и теплый. Длинная каменная лестница вела к дубовой двери и ярко освещенному вестибюлю. Полы были из дерева, большие окна наполняли дом светом. Брок воодушевленно проинспектировал кухню. Шкафчики были белыми, мрамор черным, а сталь без единого пятнышка.

Основная спальня располагалась на верхнем этаже. Келли с энтузиазмом показывала им дом. В ванной был паровой душ и ванна с гидромассажем. А комната для течек оказалась самой роскошной из всех, что Стив когда-либо видел. Когда Келли отошла поговорить по телефону, Брок вжал Стива в стену.  
— Детка? Мне очень нравится этот дом.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Стив. — Хочешь?..

Брок запер дверь.  
— По-быстрому!

— Подожди. — Стив достал телефон.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пишу Синтии, чтобы позвонила Келли через десять минут и отвлекла ее.

— Я тебя так люблю.


	13. Chapter 13

Стив запер дверь и упал на банкетку в коридоре, чтобы стянуть ботинки. «Лемурийская звезда» отняла у него все силы. В голове крутилось все, что Фьюри рассказал о проекте "Озарение". Стив хотел просто забраться в постель и проспать с месяц, но ему нужно было вернуться в старую квартиру и закончить паковать последние коробки…

Шлепанье босых стоп заставило его поднять голову. Он улыбнулся своему альфе. Ответная улыбка Брока выглядела немного маньячной.  
— _On va voir?_ — прорычал Брок.

Ой. Точно. Стив знал, что вляпался. Но, судя по катившейся от Брока смеси страх-возбуждение-покровительство, вляпался он в хорошем смысле. Стив изобразил смущение и сдался природе альфы.

Брок потащил его вверх по лестнице, оставляя позади дорожку из одежды. Мозолистые руки погладили кожу Стива, затем легли ему на грудь и толкнули на постель. Стив отполз на середину кровати.  
— Брок, я…

— _On. Va. Voir._ Батрок был одним из опаснейших наемников в мире, а ты просто отбросил щит. Ты не носишь пистолет. — Брок забрался поверх Стива, оставаясь на четвереньках и не дотрагиваясь до него, лишь нависая. — Ты отпустил свое единственное оружие. Какого хрена ты думал, Стив?

Стив потянулся дотронуться до него, но его рука тут же была прижата к постели над головой.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он.

— Плохо, — резко ответил Брок.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать! — Стив завозился, пытаясь высвободить руку. Когда ему это удалось, он перевернул их, опрокинув Брока на спину. — Я победил его. Я был уверен в своих силах. Мне не нужен был для этого щит. Я не знаю, что ты хочешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты думал. — В глазах его альфы плескалось отчаяние. — Я хочу, чтобы ты думал, прежде чем вытворять такую хрень. Я хочу, чтобы ты думал, прежде чем так бессмысленно рисковать. Что бы ты сказал мне, если бы я такое выкинул?

Стив замялся.  
— Я… я бы сказал, что ты вел себя как идиот. И что тебе нельзя так поступать со мной.

— Вот именно, — проворчал Брок. — Все то же самое, Стив. Тебе нельзя так поступать. Ты не имеешь права больше так рисковать собой. Ты нужен мне. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Брок. — Стив дал ему подняться. Они сидели на кровати лицом друг к другу. — Прости. Ты прав. Я не буду больше так делать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался.

— Это все, о чем я прошу, mi amor. — Брок притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал, изливая каждую унцию раздражения, страха и тревоги, терзавших его с вылета в Вашингтон. Он запустил руку в волосы Стива, второй сжал его бедро. Стив подался в поцелуй, забираясь на альфу и укладываясь поверх него.

Они двигались вместе, синхронно, как и всегда. Брок просунул бедро между ног Стива, чтобы тот мог об него тереться. Они целовались, как будто за окном наступал конец света. Стив скользнул языком в рот Брока, и тот всосал его в имитации минета.

Стив размеренно двигал бедрами, их тела качались в такт его движению. Воздух наполнили феромоны, усиливая возбуждение. Брок протянул руку и провел пальцами вниз по расщелине Стива. Там его ждала горячая влага, и он последовал по ней в тугую пульсирующую дырку своего омеги.  
— Ммм, Брок, — застонал Стив.

— Что ты хочешь, детка?

— Что угодно, — ответил тот. — Я хочу все, что ты мне дашь, Брок.

Брок хмыкнул.  
— Это не ответ, милый.

Стив поцеловал его шею. Поцеловал вздутые рубцы, оставленные им на месте брачной железы. Даже после пяти месяцев кожа была красной и приподнятой. Стив поцеловал шрам. Всосал его. Провел по нему языком. Брок застонал и согнул пальцы, лаская точку удовольствия внутри Стива.

— Альфа!

— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, Стив. Скажи, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

— Черт, — выдохнул Стив. — Отсоси мне. И используй пальцы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я взял в рот твой член и трахнул твою дырку пальцами, омега? — Брок вытащил пальцы из Стива и перекатил их на кровати. Он осыпал его торс поцелуями, спускаясь вниз, где мог вобрать в рот его твердый член до самих золотистых завитков у основания.

Стив вскинул бедра и запустил руку в волосы Брока. Он протяжно стонал, пока Брок двигал головой, отсасывая ему, скользя языком по щелке на каждом подъеме. На движении вниз один толстый палец вернулся в дырку Стива, второй присоединился на очередном движении вверх.

Брок замер и коварно улыбнулся. Его язык начал невесомо лизать головку члена, вызывая у Стива еще больше стонов. Собрав во рту слюну, он позволил ей потечь на уже мокрый член, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Когда слюна дотекла до его пальцев, он погрузил в Стива уже три, тут же опустив голову и приняв его член до горла.

Стив вскрикнул и снова вскинул бедра. Наверняка вырвал несколько волосков из шевелюры Брока. Три толстых пальца, сжавшись, надавили на его точку G, затем выпрямились и протиснулись глубже, чтобы нажать на его простату. Брок сильнее всосал его член, двигая головой все быстрее. Много времени не потребовалось. Стив вскрикнул: «Черт, альфа!» и кончил, спустив в глотку Брока и ему на руку.

Брок выпустил его, пососав в последний раз. Стив чувствовал себя бескостной массой, но все равно притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Они встретились сомкнутыми губами. Почти целомудренно. Стиву стоило осознать, что это была ловушкой. Брок легко надавил языком на его губы, Стив послушно приоткрыл их, и Брок тут же наполнил его рот его же семенем. Стив поначалу удивился, но ему это нравилось все больше по мере того, как они гоняли его выделения изо рта в рот, неряшливо целуясь, изучая языками друг друга, сталкиваясь зубами и кусаясь. Это было горячо. Брок так сильно хотел его. Эта мысль пьянила.

Брок проглотил его семя и слизал остатки с лица Стива.  
— Дай мне повязать тебя, омега, — попросил он. — Дай мне связать нас.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив. — Повяжи меня, альфа. — Он выбрался из-под Брока и перевернулся, опустив плечи и задрав задницу. Брок застонал в ответ.

— Ты совершенство, mi amore. Такой сладкий. — Брок с легкостью скользнул в него, прижавшись пахом к идеально круглой заднице. Его руки мяли сочную плоть, пока Стив привыкал к его члену. Как только Стив подался к нему, Брок начал вбиваться в него с отчаянной жаждой. Влажные хлопки разносились по спальне, перемежаясь откровенными стонами и сладкими вздохами. И поверх этих звуков Брок не переставая шептал:  
— Mi amore, mi amore, mi amore.

Второй оргазм Стива был похож на погружение в горячую ванну, фокусируя на себе все внимание, но позволяя при этом максимально расслабиться. Узел Брока набухал, цепляя внешнее кольцо ануса. Тот знал, что не стоит вытаскивать, не стоит кончать, не оставив его внутри. Финальный толчок невероятно растянул Стива, и новая волна тепла наполнила его тело.

Брок прижимал его к груди, крепко обняв. Отпустить его сейчас было просто невозможно. Стив чувствовал убаюкивающее тепло по их связи, растворявшее тревогу, страх и злость от едва не случившейся потери. Этого не произошло. Они были вместе. Все было хорошо. Все было так, как Стив хотел. Все было прекрасно.

*

_  
Никому не доверяй._

_Я только притворяюсь, что знаю всё, Роджерс._

_Кто-то убил моего друга. Я собираюсь найти того, кто это сделал._

_Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Кэп, — ничего личного._

_Мы победили, Капитан._

_Какой еще к черту Баки?_

_Начинайте копать._

_Нет, не знаю!_

_Ты моё задание!_

_Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ты моё задание! Ничего личного. Ничего личного. Ничего личного. Ничего личного. Ничего…_

— Стив!

Стив подскочил на постели. Он был весь мокрый от пота. Его трясло. Он приходил в себя после кошмара. Верно. Просто сон. Он огляделся и вдруг понял, что сидит не на своей кровати. Он был не в своем почти-особняке в Александрии. Он был в гостевой спальне в башне Старка в Нью-Йорке. Это был не сон.

Старк обеспокоенно разглядывал его.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Стив.

— Ты кричал во сне. Джарвис решил, что кто-то должен тебя разбудить.

Стив потер глаза. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его сшиб грузовик. Или избил супер-солдат, сбросив потом в грязную реку и присыпав сверху хеликарриером. Стив предпочел бы грузовик.  
— Это был просто кошмар, Старк.

— Они часто тебя посещают. — Старк задумчиво погладил свою нелепую бородку. — Может, тебе стоит поговорить с кем-нибудь? Мне помогло.

Стив горько хмыкнул.  
— Я тут узнал, что мой последний психотерапевт был агентом Гидры, так что я пока обойдусь.

Старк мрачно кивнул.  
— Точно. Я подозревал что-то такое. Хочешь, я позвоню твоему другу Сэму? Он вроде неплох в своем деле.

— Я не хочу его беспокоить, — прошептал Стив.

— Ты никого не беспокоишь, Стив. Кроме Джарвиса. Ты продолжаешь его будить. Но все остальные знают, через что тебе пришлось пройти за последний месяц. Никто не держит на тебя зла. — Старк подошел и сел на край кровати Стива. — Если хочешь, можешь поговорить со мной. Я отлично разбираюсь в катастрофах!

Стив с минуту рассматривал его, потом ровным голосом выдал:  
— Мой альфа провернул тщательно разработанную операцию, введя меня в ложное чувство безопасности, чтобы он мог передать меня моим смертельным врагам, чтобы я к ним присоединился или погиб, пока он держал моего бывшего альфу в плену, превратив его в ручного убийцу, а потом еще и отправил его убить меня, когда сам не смог справиться с задачей. Теперь я не представляю, где кто из них находится, и не знаю, что мне делать. Еще я уничтожил одну из крупнейших разведывательных организаций в мире, созданную самой Пегги Картер, разрушив дело всей ее жизни. Потому что в эту организацию проникли враги. Ты можешь помочь мне с этим, Старк?

Тони, к его чести, не стал тут же отвечать колкостью. Вероятно, Пеппер велела ему вести себя хорошо. Он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел Стиву в глаза.  
— Да.

— Подожди, что? — распахнул рот Стив.

— Да, я могу тебе помочь, — более развернуто, но все так же непонятно ответил Старк. — Могу и помогу.

— Как?

— В первую, очередь, я могу помочь тебе морально. Ну или Пеппер. Она умеет это делать. Я могу найти тебе хорошего психолога. И я могу помочь тебе найти и, при необходимости, обезвредить обоих твоих блудных альф. Потому что тебе нужно найти их обоих, Стив.

— Я знаю, — Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Отлично. С чего начнем?

— Знаешь что, Старк?

— Что?

— Ты на самом деле хороший друг, когда хочешь этого.

— Ну спасибо.

*

Стив начал с огромного опустевшего дома. Его ботинки все так же стояли возле банкетки в коридоре. Казалось, что «Лемурианская звезда» случилась много лет назад. По всему дому так и стояли коробки, по несколько штук в каждой комнате. Они еще даже не везде закончили покраску. Стив последовал за тающим запахом своего альфы вверх по лестнице в их спальню. Он сомневался, что Брок оставил тут что-нибудь важное, но проверить все равно было нужно. Даже крошечная зацепка могла привести их к Гидре и его двум альфам.

Он перерыл все ящики, проверил полки в кладовой, даже развернул простыни в бельевом шкафу. Ничего. Он потратил сорок пять минут, проверяя карманы в вещах Брока, но ничего не нашел. Он оставил все брошенным. Беспорядок уже не имел значения.

Вход на чердак был за небольшой дверью в дальней части гардеробной. Там Брок хранил большую часть оружия. Стив осмотрел ружейные шкафы и не обнаружил ничего, только лишь отметил отсутствие части оружия, взятого, скорее всего, перед «Озарением». Он почти решил прекратить поиски, когда заметил в темном углу брезент.

Под ним оказался запертый армейский ящик Брока, но Стив узнал замок. Ключ от него был на том же кольце, что и ключи от ружейных шкафов.

Стив не предполагал, что завершит день в слезах на чердаке, окруженный сокровенной сутью жизни Брока с момента его вступления в армию. Там были его первые приказы и свидетельство об увольнении. Медали и благодарности. Письма из командировок. Жетоны. Шеврон Страйка, срезанный с формы. Билеты с футбольных и бейсбольных игр. Письма от Стива. Фотографии Стива. Крошечные безделушки, привезенные Стивом из путешествий.

Черный бархатный футляр с двумя платиновыми кольцами.

Ползунки для младенца с мультяшным изображением его щита и надписью в облачке «Мой папа супергерой!»

Много часов спустя там его и нашла Наташа. Он был измучен и опустошен, и ему хотелось сжечь дом дотла. С собой внутри.

Наташа смотрела на него с непонятным выражением на лице. Это точно не было ни жалостью, ни осуждением. Стив истерически засмеялся, когда она подняла ползунки. Когда она выгнула бровь, он выдавил:  
— Как далеко он планировал зайти?  
Он швырнул в нее футляр с кольцами.

Она не стала его открывать.  
— Не ступай на эту дорогу, Стив.

— Ты немного опоздала с советом, Нат.

— Мне стоит убить Старка за то, что ты пришел сюда один.

— Мне нужно было сделать это одному.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула.  
— Однажды ты поймешь, что это не так.

Они устроились на кухне. Наташа открыла холодильник, издала притворный вопль ужаса и захлопнула его обратно. Стив не хотел думать о пропавшей еде. Вместо этого он сделал кофе.

— Сегодня комитет вынес решение по вопросу вдов Страйка, — как бы между прочим произнесла Наташа. — Все они получат пенсии своих мужей. Включая тебя.

— Я не хочу этого, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Я этого и ждала.

— Ее может получить мама Брока. Ей нужно будет на что-то жить, когда она постареет.

— Скажи Пеппер об этом, она все оформит. Я ее обожаю.

— Мы все ее обожаем, — задумчиво пробормотал Стив. — Как она сошлась с Тонги, я просто не понимаю.

— Это ее тайна, Кэп, — промурлыкала Наташа. — Она расцветает в хаосе. А Тони Старк — олицетворение хаоса.

Они погрузились в молчание, потягивая кофе. Стив не хотел нарушать тишину. Он надеялся провести день в одиночестве, по меньшей мере, он мог притвориться, что так и было. Молчание длилось, пока он мыл чашки и убирал их в шкаф. Наташа исчезла, пока он возился, так что он просто сел на банкетку в коридоре и стал ждать.

Ей хватило всего десяти минут.  
— Потайное отделение в том ящике, — пояснила она.

Стив даже не подумал проверить. Он был слишком отвлечен.  
— Нашла что-нибудь?

Она подняла плотную папку с кириллической надписью.  
— Всего лишь досье на Зимнего Солдата.

Стив вовсе не собирался вырывать ее из наташиной руки. Честное слово. Она его поняла.

Он не мог прочесть ни слова, но он мог посмотреть фотографии. Прямо на внутренней стороне обложки было фото Баки в каком-то ужасном контейнере. К нему был прикреплен небольшой снимок из 1944 года, в парадной форме. Были и другие. Несколько детализированных снимков его металлической руки. Несколько детализированных снимков перенесенных им пыток. Наташа забрала папку из его рук и закрыла ее.  
— Мы изучим это в башне, когда я сделаю перевод.

Она отвезла Стива к маленькому частному аэропорту, где только утром его высадил один из личных самолетов Старка. Когда они летели в Нью-Йорк, она наклонилась к Стиву и сказала:  
— Знаешь, что самое интересное? Протоколы безопасности этого досье допускают только его чтение. Его нельзя выносить за пределы хранилища Гидры. Если бы Брока поймали с этой папкой, его бы убили.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ого. Это просто… Мне надо выпить. Кому-то еще надо выпить? Наташа? Брюси? Я знаю, что на тебя не действует, Стив, но бурбон хорош на вкус. — Тони зарылся в бар.

— Не позволяй ему врать тебе, Стив, — вздохнула Наташа. — Бурбон не настолько хорош.

— Сказала девчонка, пьющая русское ракетное топливо. — Тони поднял голову. — Женщина. Прости, Наташа. Сказала ЖЕНЩИНА, пьющая русское ракетное топливо. Я работаю над собой.

— У тебя получается уже гораздо лучше, Тони, — похвалила Наташа.

— Давайте сосредоточимся? — рявкнул Стив.

— Да, конечно, — отозвался Тони. — Давайте сосредоточимся на семидесяти годах убийств, пыток и промывания мозгов. На какой части ты хочешь сосредоточиться в первую очередь? Я предлагаю начать с убийства Кеннеди. Это отличное место для начала. Если мы подключим к расследованию конспирологов, наш русский робот присоединится к нам через неделю.

Наташа фыркнула.  
— Ради бога. Ты забыл, что этот человек обучал меня? Так просто ничего не получится.

Наташа рассказала Стиву о своей жизни в Красной Комнате. О том, как ее тренировал Баки, под личиной советского профессионального убийцы. Она знала его под именем Алексей. Они были «вместе». (Стив подозревал, что на наташином языке это означало «влюблены друг в друга»). Они пытались сбежать. Алексей соврал другим наставникам Красной Комнаты, заявив под пытками, что похитил ее. Это спасло ей жизнь. Она больше никогда его не видела, до тех пор, пока он не напал на них на мосту. Она знала, что он все еще жив, только благодаря заданию, на котором он ее подстрелил. И она не знала, что когда-то он был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом.

Все было очень запутано.

Баки был альфой Стива.

Какое-то время они с Пегги планировали совместную жизнь после войны.

Пегги боролась против Красной Комнаты.

Баки, будучи Алексеем, обучал в Красной Комнате Наташу.

Алексей и Наташа были любовниками.

Брок стал куратором Зимнего Солдата десять лет назад.

Какое-то время между Броком и Наташей был «секс без обязательств».

Наташа была одним из ближайших друзей Стива.

Брок также был альфой Стива.

Тони пошутил, что Стив опосредованно переспал с Наташей.

Пеппер швырнула в Тони туфлю.

Пеппер не промахнулась.

Ну или как-то так все было записано Сэмом в зеленую тетрадь на спирали, куда он вносил информацию, выуженную из массива данных Гидры, вываленного Наташей в интернет.

Заполучив досье Зимнего Солдата, они смогли заполнить некоторые пробелы в истории, каким образом Гидра смогла разрастись после того, как Стив замерз во льдах. Это было тяжело читать. В первый раз, когда они попытались сделать это все вместе, Тони ушел и заперся в мастерской на три дня. Брюс стал на пару тонов зеленее, чем кому-либо было комфортно, и тоже ушел. Даже Наташа побледнела. Сэм, заботливая душа, положил руку Стиву на плечо и предложил прочитать досье самому, чтобы потом пересказать только ключевые моменты. Стив отказался. Он должен был знать, что случилось с Баки.

Они сделали еще одну попытку. Брюс так и не вернулся, что было скорее хорошо. Тони лежал головой на коленях Пеппер, когда не вставал за новой порцией алкоголя. Сэм на полную включил режим психотерапевта. А Наташа со Стивом собрали всю волю в кулак. Они были единственными, кто на самом деле знал Баки. Для них это было личным.

Кроме того, они были единственными, кто знал Брока. Вдвойне личное.

Пройти через семь десятилетий жестокого обращения и пыток было нелегко для всех. Тони постоянно приходилось их останавливать, чтобы перевести дыхание. Стив был не таким каменным, каким хотел казаться, но остальные были достаточно тактичны, чтобы не обращать внимания на текшие по его щекам слезы. Они все с трудом продирались сквозь информацию.

Их остановила Пеппер в два часа ночи. Тони со стеклянным взглядом лежал у нее на коленях. Комнату наполнял запах отчаяния.  
— Это ничем не помогает, — сказала она. — Джарвис, к какому количеству камер видеонаблюдения у тебя есть доступ?

— Сколько их всего, мисс Поттс? — спросил тот.

— Прекрасный ответ. Загрузи все имеющиеся фотографии Джеймса Барнса и Зимнего Солдата и отслеживай всех, кто совпадет с ними хотя бы на 85%. Начнем с этого.

— Да, мисс Поттс.

— Что-то еще, Стив?

Стив с усилием отвел взгляд от досье.  
— Следи также за всеми, кто на 60% совпадает с Броком Рамлоу.

— Слишком большой разброс, — вмешался Тони.

— Сэм сказал, что он застрял в Трискелионе, когда здание обрушилось, и на единственном фото Брока после этого видны серьезные шрамы, — ответила Наташа. — Особой точности все равно не выйдет.

Тони заворчал, но Пеппер накрыла его рот рукой.  
— Джарвис справится. Не волнуйтесь. Теперь, я думаю, нам всем пора разойтись и поспать.

Никто не шевельнулся.

Сэм первым обозначил слона в комнате.  
— Нам и здесь удобно, незачем всех поднимать.

Раздался общий вздох облегчения. Мстители действовали как псевдо-стая. После всего увиденного в досье они были слишком взвинчены, чтобы спать по одиночке. Достав из ближайших шкафов одеяла и подушки, они устроились на диванах. В эту ночь они останутся вместе.

*

— Кэп, ты его видишь? На десять часов от тебя.

— Подозреваемый обнаружен. Нат?

— Я разберусь с замком. Кто идет первым?

— Я. Он опасен. Не стоит недооценивать его.

Роллинз был опасным сукиным сыном. Точнее, они почти были уверены, что это был Роллинз. Было что-то символичное в том, что он сбежал в Аргентину, как нацистская крыса. Где бы ни находился Роллинз, Рамлоу должен был быть по близости. Они были неразлучны.

А Стив был напуган. Он мог в этом признаться. Он так хотел, чтобы все наконец кончилось, чтобы он смог вернуть Баки и начать долгий путь восстановления. Но он не хотел встречаться с Броком. Не мог посмотреть ему в лицо. Не мог принять, что попался в его ловушку, с невозможной легкостью всецело ему доверившись. Но только так можно было найти Баки, и Стив готов был запереться с Броком на долгие месяцы, если бы это позволило ему вернуть своего настоящего альфу.

Они следили за этим отелем неделями, а Роллинз всё не терял бдительности. Пора было действовать. Тони подделал звонок от администрации, и Джарвис на иностранном языке сообщил, что во время уборки горничные обнаружили, что закончились чистые полотенца. Роллинз разрешил им подняться в номер. Бывший агент ЩИТа — проверенный Марией Хилл — согласился отнести полотенца. В складки ткани был вшит нервно-паралитический газ с кратким периодом действия. Подождать пять минут, потом Тони взломает замок на двери — вжух! — они заполучат бессознательного Роллинза для допроса.

Конечно, все не могло пройти так просто. Через девяносто секунд после закрытия дверей за полотенцами окно было разбито изнутри и источник газа выброшен наружу. Через секунду за ним последовал Роллинз с оружием наголо. Стив спрыгнул ему на плечи с крыши и ввязался в борьбу за пистолет. На это ушло гораздо больше времени, чем было нужно. Начала собираться толпа зевак с поднятыми телефонами, записывающими, как Капитан Америка избивает какого-то мужчину перед его отелем.

Наконец появилась Наташа и смогла сделать чистый выстрел, попав в шею Роллинза транквилизатором, который подействовал именно так быстро, как обещал Брюс. Роллинз обмяк, и они оттащили его к старковскому поддельному полицейскому внедорожнику без опознавательных знаков.

Видео окажется в интернете через считанные секунды, если вообще не шло в прямом эфире. Они лишились элемента неожиданности. Брок знал, что они близко.

Сказать, что Роллинз был несговорчив, было бы невероятным преуменьшением. Он кричал, ругался и дрался, и едва не попытался укусить Тони через броню Железного Человека, но успел остановиться. Они использовали наиболее «гуманные» способы допроса, чтобы расколоть его. Постоянно включенный свет. Нерегулярный график сна и питания. Включение в камере то слишком жаркой температуры, то слишком холодной. Постоянный раздражающий белый шум, мешавший спать. Но Роллинза обучали выносить куда более страшные вещи.

Прошла неделя. Потом вторая. Потом еще одна. Все надежды Стива на то, что Брок явится спасать своего лейтенанта, угасли. Он должен был догадаться раньше.

— Нам всем нужен перерыв, — одним вечером сказал Тони за ужином. — Мы так ничего не добьемся. Нам надо подойти к этому со свежим взглядом.

— Пока мы не воспользуемся методами допросов, против которых вы все возражаете, мы ничего от Роллинза не добьемся, — сказала Наташа. — Перерыв здесь не поможет.

Никто не спрашивал, почему Наташа не возражала против этих методов. Они давно смирились с ее гибкой моралью.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал Тони. — Я не думаю, что этот скользкий негодяй нам что-то даст. Давайте отбросим Роллинза и придумаем новый способ отыскать пропавших альф Кэпа.

Стив вздохнул.  
— Если бы у нас были другие идеи, мы бы с самого начала не стали возиться с Роллинзом.

— Еще один вопрос, — вмешался Сэм. — Что мы будем с ним делать? Не уверен, что кто-то из нас об этом задумывался хоть раз. Технически, мы почти месяц укрываем у себя преступника.

— Не волнуйся об этом, Птаха. — Тони с чрезмерной силой вонзил вилку в своего цыпленка. — Для этого я нанял Марию Хилл. Эта женщина просто сокровище. Если бы мое сердце уже не принадлежало Пеппер, я бы купил ей цветы.

— Ты предлагаешь переходить к плану Б? — спросил Стив.

— Выложим приманку и посмотрим, кто на нее клюнет.

— Рамлоу ни за что так не сглупит, чтобы попытаться связаться со Стивом здесь, — сказала Наташа.

— Скорее всего, нет, — согласился Тони. — Что грустно, я люблю глупых врагов. Не здесь. У нас есть информация о местоположении баз Гидры. Может быть, пришло время заняться их чисткой. Рано или поздно мы обязательно наткнемся на что-то интересное.

— Это… — Стив покачал головой. — Знаешь, на самом деле это не худшая идея. Рано или поздно Брок на меня выйдет. Я думаю, он сделает ставку на неуверенность моего положения. Его заставит это сделать Гидра. У него есть преимущество. Если мы займемся расследованием данных, выложенных Нат в интернет, то сможем убить сразу двух зайцев.

Сэм нахмурился.  
— Ладно, хорошо, но что если Баки больше не с Гидрой? Стив, ты сказал, что он вел себя непредсказуемо. Возможно, он не вернулся к ним. С учетом его навыков они могут и не справиться с его поимкой. Стоит ли нам охотиться за Рамлоу, если тот не знает, где Баки?

— Рано или поздно мне придется встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, — прошептал Стив. — Он мой альфа. Он моя проблема. Я должен остановить его, пока он не разрушил еще чьи-то жизни.

*

Поиск баз Гидры Стиву был хотя бы знаком. Это возвращало его в войну, к Воющим Командос, когда всё было простым и понятным. Ему не нравились хулиганы, а Гидра была самым отпетом из них. Когда Стив ушел под лед, они забыли, что не являются вершиной пищевой цепочки. Он им напомнит об этом. А если будет больно, то и хорошо.

Первая вскрытая ими база располагалась в Аризоне. Это был объект для испытания оружия, прятавшийся в пустыне, и потому не привлекавший внимания. И он был заброшен. Стулья были перевернуты, компьютеры разбиты, документы измельчены. Всё ценное изъято. База стала бы тупиком, если бы с ними в рейде не было Соколиного Глаза. Во время обыска он заметил пропущенный остальными клочок бумаги, застрявший в щели двери.

— Огайо? Кто, черт возьми, устраивает секретную базу в Огайо? — спросил он.

*

Секретная база в Огайо, судя по всему, приказ на эвакуацию не получала. Щит Стив срикошетил от опорной балки и треснул охранника по голове. Двух других вынес Тони залпами с ручных репульсоров. Наташа растворилась в воздухе пятнадцать минут назад, и одному богу было известно, что она делала. Стив надеялся, что-то хорошее.

Хорошее для них. Плохое для Гидры.

Два врача пытались провести машину через переполненный туннель, но не были готовы давить людей, в результате чего столкнулись лицом к лицу с Мстителями. Женщина высунулась из окна с пистолетом в руке, но тот тут же был выбит искусно пущенной стрелой. Еще одна пробила колесо со стороны пассажира, а следующая — и со стороны водителя.

Стив прокладывал дорогу через толпу паникующих охранников, щедро раздавая удары щитом и кулаком. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким живым. Было ли это ужасно? Было. Он знал об этом. Он не хотел никого убивать; никогда не убивал. Но он был солдатом, и борьба за правое дело зажигала его изнутри, наделяя почти маниакальной энергией. Однажды ему не удалось победить Гидру. В этот раз он не потерпит неудачу.

Оставив врачей Тони, он отправился на поиски Наташи. Вокруг бессистемно бегали перепуганные, растерянные люди, пытаясь спастись от хаоса. Увидев Стива, они меняли маршрут. Он их не преследовал. Пару заступивших ему дорогу охранников он вырубил с безжалостной эффективностью. Больше на его пути никто не вставал.

Наташа сидела верхом на каком-то мужчине, прижав нож к его щеке, прямо под глаз. Угроза была очевидна. Как только она заметила Стива, нож исчез в ее рукаве, и он почувствовал благодарность. Еще один грех к бесконечной их тьме. Он мог пользоваться плодами наташиных пугающих навыков, пока ему не приходилось видеть ее в работе.

— Капитан. Этот милый молодой человек как раз собирался рассказать мне о мужчине с металлической рукой, побывавшем здесь. Не так ли, дорогой?

Взгляд мужчины метнулся между ними.  
— Это было почти месяц назад. В-вскоре после падения Трискелиона. Актив вернулся сюда. Сказал, что он на задании. Он что-то искал. Книгу. Он спросил, где «Командир», но никто из нас не понял, о ком он. В Гидре никто не использует такое обращение. Тогда он спросил, где «Летний», но и об этом никто из нас не знал. Один из техников попытался задержать его, и он убил техника. Еще убил шестерых охранников по дороге на выход.

— Куда он направлялся? — спросил Стив.

— Я не знаю.

Наташа надавила на него.

— Клянусь, я не знаю! Он все время переключался между русским и английским. Я не говорю по-русски. Я два года учил в школе испанский, и не сдал его! Наверное, пошел дальше искать Командира и Летнего.

— А что с книгой? — спросила Наташа.

— Он ее не нашел. Взял с собой дорожную сумку, и только. Если книга такая важная, то она, наверное, хранится в Центре. В штаб-квартире, понимаете? Не здесь. У нас здесь нет ничего, что имеет отношение к работе с Активом. Я даже не знал, кто это, пока мне не рассказал один из старших медиков. Сказал нам держать рты на замке.

— Если вы здесь не работаете с Активом, — произнес Стив, — то что вы тогда здесь делаете?

— Мы медицинский исследовательский комплекс. Мы здесь пытаемся остановить и обратить вспять деградацию мозга. Я пришел сюда, потому что мой дедушка умер от альцгеймера, и я хотел работать над лекарством. — Мужчина внезапно показался Стиву очень молодым. Он вздохнул и жестом велел Наташе встать.

— Послушай, это незаконное учреждение. Все здесь работают на Гидру. Ты знаешь, кто это? Нацистские ученые, — сказал Стив.

Мужчина растер горло и покачал головой.  
— Уже нет. Когда-то давно, может быть, и были. Я не нацист. Я гей! Как можно одновременно быть нацистом и геем? Мы просто ученые, они нас финансировали. И всё.

Стив открыл было рот возразить, но Нат сжала его руку.  
— Не сейчас, Капитан. Нам надо возвращаться к остальным. — Она повернулась к мужчине. — Благодарю за сотрудничество. Очень важно, чтобы мы нашли мужчину, о котором вы рассказали, — Актива, — как можно скорее. Его необходимо найти до того, как он убьет кого-то еще или навредит себе. Но ищем его не мы одни. Некоторые из тех, кто его ищет, хотят, чтобы он убивал для них еще больше людей.

— Я никому не расскажу то, что рассказал вам, — сказал мужчина. — Я не имею никакого отношения ни к разработке оружия, ни к службе безопасности. И не хочу. Я просто хочу продолжить работать над лекарством от альцгеймера.

Наташа коротко кивнула и потащила Стива прочь.  
— Это нехорошо.

— Очевидно, — согласился Стив. — Но что конкретно?

— Баки ищет Командира. — Стив продолжал непонимающе смотреть на нее. — Как сказал этот очень полезный ученый, «командир» не является используемым в Гидре рангом.

— Да, я никогда не слышал, чтобы они его использовали.

— Стив, это один из рангов Страйка. Баки ищет Рамлоу.


	15. Chapter 15

— Ты его любишь?

За месяц Роллинз не произнес ни одного слова, которое Стив решился бы повторить в присутствии своей бабушки. Они с Тони провели в комнате для допросов уже четыре часа, и ответом на все их вопросы было невозмутимое молчание. Затем прозвучало два резких удара по стеклу, и Тони вышел. Только тогда Роллинз заговорил.

— Что? — спросил Стив.

— Ты его любишь? — повторил Роллинз.

— Кого, Тони? Он же… как брат. — Стив помотал головой. Какой странный вопрос.

Роллинз закатил глазки-бусинки.  
— Не Старка, чучело. Рамлоу. Брок Александр Рамлоу. Твой альфа. Ты любишь Брока Рамлоу?

Стив замялся. Какого черта? Что за вопросы?  
— Я любил. — К его горлу подступила желчь. — Ты знаешь, что любил.

— Я не спрашивал тебя про «любил», Роджерс. Я говорю в настоящем времени. Ты любишь его?

На этот вопрос было сложно ответить.  
— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Стив.

Роллинз, к его удивлению, кивнул.  
— Я так и думал. Это важно, что ты не сказал просто «нет». Я бы тебе не поверил.

— Почему? — прорычал Стив.

— Любовь не умирает. Никогда. Чтобы они ни делали. Любовь никогда не проходит. — Роллинз произнес это с такой убежденностью, что Стив всерьез удивился. Роллинз с хрустом размял шею и продолжил. — Готов поспорить, ты готов отдать что угодно, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и всё изменить. Как-то объяснить. Исправить. Найти возможность оправдать то, что он сделал.

— Я бы отдал что угодно, чтобы оправдать всех вас. Но такому нет оправдания.

Роллинз хмыкнул.  
— Такой благородный. Он любил это в тебе. Они приказали ему тебя убить, знаешь?

— Да, — проворчал Стив. — Я там был.

Роллинз покачал головой.  
— Он отказался. Сказал, что это невозможно. Сказал, что не сможет. Пирс отправил его в пыточную за отказ. Об этом ты знал?

Это… не вязалось с его картиной мира.  
— Он почти убил меня. И Наташу, и Сэма.

Роллинз снова покачал головой.  
— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что мы не знали о Марии Хилл в той машине? Крохотная птичка весьма настойчиво рассказала ей, где вы будете. Если тебе этого недостаточно, — произнес он, правильно оценив скептический взгляд Стива. — Это он привлек внимание прессы, чтобы у нас не было возможности застрелить тебя на месте. За это Пирс приказал мне пустить Рамлоу две пули в затылок, как только «Озарение» поднимется в воздух.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — прошипел Стив.

— Просто поддерживаю беседу.

Они погрузились в молчание. Только когда в дверь трижды стукнули, Роллинз сменил тему.  
— Ты когда-нибудь встречался со старой Элеонорой Мотт?

— Это женщина, основавшая Страйк? — растерянно спросил Стив.

— Она самая. Мы все очень дорожим ей, — пояснил Роллинз. — Знаешь, с чего начался Страйк? — Стив отрицательно качнул головой. — Она стала вдовой в войну. Ее альфа пошел добровольцем, как только США вступили в войну. Она была гордой солдатской женой и медсестрой. Тоже попала на фронт. Была в Нормандии. Ее альфу убили к самому концу войны. Она практически рехнулась.

— Она как-то узнала, что несколько высокопоставленных офицеров СС организовывают собрание, и что никто не собирается ничего предпринимать. Слишком много охраны, чтобы туда соваться. Миссис Мотт была возмущена этим. Она выкрала информацию и оружие, и добралась до Тьера, где планировалось это собрание. Она убила четырех офицеров СС. Но самое прекрасное в том, что по дороге она раздобыла свадебное платье и фату. Она покрасила их в черный цвет, и надела, когда взялась за работу. В отчетах писали, что этих четверых убил мстительный призрак.

— Чертовски интересная история, — прошептал Стив.

— Это все чистая правда, если верить Филу Коулсону, — отозвался Роллинз. — Миссис Мотт на этом не остановилась. Она охотилась за нацистами до окончания войны. Потом, после Нюрнбергских процессов, она охотилась за теми, кто сбежал. Элеонора Мотт и Вдовы войны. Так их звали в народе. Оскверненные послевоенные Капитан Америка и Воющие Коммандос, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Они уничтожили десятки сбежавших нацистов. Проблема была в том, что их действия были противозаконными, и технически являлись убийствами.

— Когда их арестовали, у правительства Штатов было два варианта. Либо они признавали, что слетевшая с катушек омега-палач оказалась гораздо компетентнее и профессиональнее в охоте за нацистами, чем все агенты ЦРУ и СНР, тем самым заставляя ее предстать перед судом за убийства, либо объявляли ее своим агентом, задним числом беря на себя ответственность за ее работу. Угадай, что они выбрали?

— Элеонора Мотт стала единственной Вдовой войны, согласившейся на сделку; остальные предпочли уйти в отставку. Ее требование заключалось в том, что она не будет находиться под прямым управлением СНР. Ей выдали целое подразделение, и из него она воспитала то, что в последствие стало Страйком. Со временем, когда Пирс подмял под себя ЩИТ, а Элеонора отошла от дел, Страйк тоже оказался поглощен ЩИТом.

— Роллинз, сейчас не время для занимательных историй, — перебил его Стив. — Я понял. Вы все одержимы Элеонорой Мотт. Здорово. Но я не вижу причины рассказывать мне об этом. — Стив оттолкнулся от стола и пошел к выходу.

— Просто подумал, что тебе может быть интересно пообщаться с женщиной, завербовавшей Рамлоу в ЩИТ. Она хороший человек.

Стив замер в проходе.  
— Уверен, так и было. К несчастью, я не могу с ней пообщаться. Она умерла меньше чем через неделю после падения Трискелиона. Не справилась со стрессом, вызванным тем, что работа всей ее жизни была разрушена людьми, за которыми она охотилась.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Стив услышал, как Роллинз пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Вот же черт.

*

Стив собрал Марию, Наташу и Клинта, чтобы пересказать им слова Роллинза. Все трое обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Элеонора Мотт была странной женщиной, — начала Мария. — Говорили, что она сошла с ума, когда ее альфа погиб. Почти одичала.

— В этом нет ничего необычного, — пробормотал Стив.

— Конечно, — согласилась Мария. — В общем, даже после официального ухода в отставку она продолжила работать. Могла исчезнуть на несколько месяцев, а потом вернуться с новой информацией, или новобранцем, или вражеским агентом. Она не признавала директором ЩИТа никого, кроме Пэгги Картер. Многие считают, что она с директором Картер заправляла большинством дел из тени, пока та не попала в хоспис.

— Какое всё это имеет значение? Почему Роллинз рассказал это мне? — прорычал Стив.

— Потому что Элеонора Мотт завербовала его, и Рамлоу, и половину агентов Страйка, в конце оказавшихся гидровцами, — ответила Мария.

— И что? Он пытается сказать, что она тоже была в Гидре?

— Да ни хрена, — прорычал Клинт. — Стив, ты с ней не был знаком, но это еще невероятнее, чем сказать, будто ты состоишь в Гидре. Она их ненавидела. Они всё у нее отняли.

— Тогда зачем?

— Он просто пытается сбить нас с толку, — заключила Мария.

— Я в этом не уверена, — вмешалась Наташа. Все повернулись к ней. — Не Мотт вербовала большинство оперативников, которые, как мы теперь знаем, оказались предателями. Из всех, нам известных, она лично подобрала только пятерых. Двое из них мертвы. Мы ничего не знаем о Хинстоне. Оставшиеся два — Рамлоу и Роллинз. Роллинза она нашла на флоте. Он был морским котиком. Рамлоу она вытащила из тюрьмы и отправила в армию.

— Погоди, почему он был в тюрьме? — спросил Стив.

— Состоял в бандитской группировке, — ответила Мария. — Нижний Ист-Сайд был плохим местом, Стив. Его семья была нищей. Он попал в банду, и в конце концов его арестовали. Мотт предложила ему второй шанс, и он им воспользовался.

Стив нахмурился. Почему Мария, Наташа и Клинт знали о ранних годах жизни его альфы больше него самого?

Наташа продолжила:  
— В армии его целенаправленно готовили в ЩИТ. Он знал, что Элеонора Мотт была единственной причиной, по которой он не отправился на пятнадцать лет гнить в тюрьме. Он был ей очень предан.

— Откуда мы знаем, что первым до него не добрался вербовщик Гидры? — спросила Мария.

— Мы не знаем, — ответила Наташа. Мы вообще мало что знаем. Я просто размышляю вслух.

— Нам от этого никакой пользы, — отрезал Стив. — Какая разница, кто кого завербовал? Они агенты Гидры! Мы должны найти Баки. Тони был прав. Сосредоточившись на Роллинзе, мы ничего не добьемся. Отдайте его федералам, и давайте искать дальше. — Он сердито вышел из комнаты.

Стив знал, что реагирует слишком остро. Он сорвался на друзей, хотя они этого не заслужили. Ему придется подождать, прежде чем он сможет извиниться. Он никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Не мог сосредоточиться. Он просто был ужасно зол. Он хотел найти Баки и убедиться, что Рамлоу гниет в тюрьме, как это должно было случиться, когда он был молодым.

Он хотел что-нибудь сломать. Что-нибудь разорвать, дать выход своей силе и избавиться наконец от излишков энергии в теле. Он подошел к шкафу-в-шкафу, где хранились его костюмы, и взял оттуда кожаные перчатки и нож. И то, и то было подарками Брока.

Нож появился из-за их операций. Брок сказал:  
— Я не говорю, что ты должен использовать его, чтобы убивать. Это не ты. Но порой наличие хорошего ножа может стать разницей между выполненной миссией и проваленной. Твой щит не может разрезать веревку. — Стив принял нож и убрал в карман на поясе. Ему ни разу не пришлось им воспользоваться. В конце концов он точил им карандаши дома.

А вот перчатки были совсем другой историей. Они появились во времена, когда Брок «незаметно» за ним ухаживал. У Стива не появлялись мозоли. Это было странным вывертом сыворотки. Его руки всегда были мягкими, как лепестки лилии. Это значило, что он постоянно натирал их до крови. Брок без единого слова вручил ему пару великолепно сшитых кожаных перчаток. Снаружи они были эластичными и крепкими, а внутри мягкими и нежными. Они прекрасно работали, не давая Стиву день за днем калечить руки.

Стив раскрыл нож и прижал кончик к середине перчатки.

Его руку накрыла маленькая наманикюренная ладошка, забрав нож.  
— Не порть, не нужно, — прошептала Наташа. Она отвела его к кровати, усадила и обняла за широкие плечи. Она держала его, пока он плакал.

Когда Стив успокоился, она исчезла на несколько минут, вернувшись с ведерком мороженого и бутылкой вина. Они провели день в постели, смотря ужасные боевики и купаясь в жалости к себе. Наташа была хорошим другом.

Когда они вечером выбрались в гостиную, там обнаружились все Мстители с компанией.

— Мария, Клинт, я извиняюсь за свой срыв.

Клинт сказал: «Все в порядке, парень», Мария кивнула с короткой улыбкой, и пришло время двигаться дальше.

— Нам нужно собрать старые досье Элеоноры Мотт на ее рекрутов. Все, что сможем найти. Возможно, Роллинз дал нам больше, чем планировал. Возможно, мы сможем найти что-то полезное. В остальном нам придется рыть землю носом. Будем действовать по старинке. Баки по-прежнему наша цель номер один, но и Брок может привести нас к нему.

Тони отсалютовал ему.  
— Можешь на нас положиться, Кэп! Эй, Джарвис.

— Да, сэр?

— Закажи мне копию того плаката с пункта набора медсестер, со слоганом «Можешь на нас положиться, Кэп!». Мне он всегда нравился.

— Он уже в пути, сэр.

— Спасибо, Джарвис!

Стив рассмеялся. Как бы тяжко ни было, с ним была его команда. Ему стоило не забывать об этом.

*

Хьюстон был не самым любимым местом на свете. Конечно, тут было тепло. И было чем заняться. Но пробки были хуже, чем в Нью-Йорке и Вашингтоне, они были просто ужасны. Однако зацепка есть зацепка. Здесь был Мартинез. Он знал, где был Зимний Солдат.

— Командир, — Мартинез кивнул. Они плохо знали друг друга. Мартинез завел свой крайслер и открыл дверь, впуская его. Они двинулись к выезду из города.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.

— В Аризону. Не спрашивай, за каким хреном Актив поперся в Аризону.

— Он не любит холод, — пояснил Командир. Холод для Зимнего Солдата был наказанием, а тепло — наградой. Было логично, что он решил прятаться в пустыне.

Они ехали в молчании. Зарегистрировались в мотеле в молчании. Поели в молчании. Им было нечего сказать. У них было задание: поймать или убить Зимнего Солдата, доставить его или его тело к остаткам центрального штаба Гидры. Несколько выживших истинно верующих быстро объединились и пытались теперь восстановить организацию. Командир покачал головой в надежде прояснить ее, и проглотил еще несколько таблеток.

На следующее утро они встретились с пятеркой солдат Гидры. Вместе эти люди были по-настоящему опасны. Они верили в свою правоту. Очень многие приходили в Гидру ради удобства или по принуждению, но эти разделяли картину мира от Красного Черепа. Человечеству нельзя доверить его свободу. Им необходимо управлять. Командир вскинул ружье на плечо и на мгновение накрыл ладонью фото в нагрудном кармане. Когда-нибудь, может быть…

Зимний Солдат прятался на заброшенной заправке. Окна затягивали плакаты с рекламой пива, сигарет и лотерейных билетов. Наружный знак упал, частично прикрыв дверь. Снаружи виднелось три пятнышка крови — единственный признак жизни.

Солдаты пошли в атаку. Они разбили окна и кинулись внутрь. Сложнее, но предпочтительнее было взять его живым. Однако Зимнего Солдата было сложно застать врасплох. Один выстрел, одно тело. Один выстрел, два тела. Командир мог бы посмеяться. Эти парни были просто жалкими.

Зимний Солдат прицелился в Мартинеза, но промазал, однако на его стороне был предатель. Командир застрелил Мартинеза в голову. Он сорвал с себя маску, молясь богу, в которого не верил после тридцати лет войны, что Зимний его узнает.

Тот узнал.

Но оставалось еще трое солдат, которые теперь знали, что ему нельзя доверять. Они бросились на него, как идиоты. Это было бы тактически разумно при любом другом раскладе, но поворачиваться спиной к Зимнему Солдату было просто глупо. Два выстрела, еще одно тело.

Командир мог с легкостью расправиться с двумя солдатами. И он расправился. Только не раньше, чем один из них успел с силой ударить его ножом в бок. Командир лишь отмахнулся от раны. Случалось и хуже. Противники были мертвы, и Солдат наконец решил показаться. Командир улыбнулся и поднял руку в приветствии.  
— Зимний.

Тот смотрел на него с облегчением во взгляде.  
— Летний.

У него появился союзник. Они вместе уйдут в подполье, переждут самое худшее. Были базы, которые еще нужно было перетрясти. Потом они смогут сделать себе новые личности. Перестроить жизнь. Будет не так уж плохо. Однако по лицу Зимнего мелькнуло беспокойство.  
— Что… — попытался он спросить, у него подломились колени.

— Яд, — прошептал Зимний.

Летний рухнул на землю. Проклятье. Ему нельзя было умирать. Им еще столько нужно сделать.

Его подняли нежные руки, и еще более нежные губы коснулись его лба. Зимний выпрямился, держа его на руках, и всё исчезло.


End file.
